


Horror

by FanfictionReader2015AD



Series: Anthology Series [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, Murderer’s Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 69,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21592558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionReader2015AD/pseuds/FanfictionReader2015AD
Series: Anthology Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556164
Comments: 23
Kudos: 4





	1. Original Horror Stories to be used

Writers: (Halloween Part Massacre), Leskiy (Motel Massacre), 

**Story 1: Halloween Party Massacre**  
Characters: Blair Waldorf (Final Girl Trope), Jennifer Humphrey (Dumb Blonde Trope), Serena Woodsen (Dumb Blonde Trope),   
**Story 2: Motel Massacre**  
Characters: Alex Danvers, Lena Danvers, Eliza Danvers, Jeremiah Danvers, Agent  
 **Story 3: Cursed School Play (Coming 2020) / Fandom: Gossip Girl TVShow**  
Characters: Blair Waldorf (Final Girl Trope), Jennifer Humphrey (Dumb Blonde Trope), Chuck Bass (Jock Trope), Serena Woodsen (Dumb Blonde Trope), Dimitri  
 **Story 4: Serial Murderer and Funhouse (Coming 2020) / Fandom: Gossip Girl TVShow**  
Characters: Blair Waldorf (Final Girl Trope), Jennifer Humphrey (Dumb Blonde Trope), Nelly Yuki (Stuffed into the Fridge), Chuck Bass (Jock Trope), Serena Woodsen (Dumb Blonde Trope), Ivan (  
 **Story 5: Scream Movies Crossover with Gossip Girls and Pretty Little Liars (Coming 2020) / Fandom: Gossip Girl TVShow**  
Characters:   
**Story 6: A Nightmare on Elm Street Crossover with Supergirl (Coming 2020) / Fandom: Supergirl TVShow**  
Characters:   
**Story 7: Alien vs. Predator Crossover with Pretty Little Liars (Coming 2020) / Fandom: Pretty Little Liars TVShow**  
Characters:   
**Story 8: Pulse Crossover with Supergirl (Coming 2020) / Fandom: Supergirl TVShow**  
Characters:   
**Story 9: Ring Crossover with Vampire Diaries (Coming 2020) / Fandom: Vampire Diaries TVShow**  
Characters:   
**Story 10: Black Christmas Crossover with Buffy Vampire Slayer (Coming 2020) / Fandom: Buffy Vampire Slayer TVShow**  
Characters:   
**Story 11: House on Haunted Hill Crossover with Arrow (Coming 2020) / Fandom: Arrow TVShow**  
Characters: 


	2. Halloween Party Massacre

"How does this look?" Blair did a little spin to show off her pure white fairy costume, her long brown hair spinning with her.

"It's cute." Serena chuckled sweetly, lightly patting the feathery wings strapped to Blair's back.

"Have you decided what you're gonna wear for the party?" Blair asked quizzically, pulling the wings off and placing them on the sofa that Serena was sitting on.

"I don't even know whether I want to go," Serena shrugged nonchalantly, slumping into her seat and twirling a section of her wavy blonde hair between her fingers, "I don't understand why my mother would decide to throw a Halloween party two weeks before actual Halloween."

"Come on, everyone else is going!" Blair whined, a hard to resist pout on her face, before disappearing into the change room.

"It's also gonna rain tonight," Serena said in a sing song voice so as to exaggerate her point, "not exactly the perfect weather for a party!"

"Oh stop being such a downer!" Blair rolled her dark eyes as she exited the change room wearing her normal civilian clothes, the short and glittery fairy dress tucked under her arm.

"So nothing I say is gonna make you change your mind?" Serena lazily stood up from her seat, softening the wrinkles formed on her black jeans and folded her arms.

"Nope," Blair smirked playfully and grabbed Serena's hand, "now let's go find you a cute costume."

Blair and Serena weaved through the racks of clothing and inspected various costumes in the costume shop. They tried on some silly ones, such as a container of french fries and a traffic light. Eventually, Serena's olive coloured eyes lit up when she stumbled across a gorgeous ball gown that was almost a replica of the one worn by Belle in Beauty And The Beast.

"I still hate the idea of going to this party," Serena laughed loudly as she held the dress against her body and turned towards Blair, "but I can't possibly deny the world of seeing me in this dress."

Serena's statement made Blair laugh out loud before they both hurried over to the cashier and quickly paid for their costumes. They rushed over to Blair's house to get ready for the party. Before they even knew it, the sun had completely set and night had fallen upon them. Just as Serena had prophesied, rain began to pour down and the girls had to make a daring run to Blair's car - which was proven to be extremely difficult thanks to their dresses and heels - in order to keep their outfits clean.

After a short drive, they arrived at Nelly's extravagant house. The rain had, much to their delight, calmed down and remained as a soft drizzle. Blair and Serena exited the car and jogged as fast as they could in their heels to the porch of Nelly's house. Blair rung the doorbell and almost immediately the door swung open to reveal a smiling Nelly.

"I'm so glad you girls could make it!" Nelly beamed, dressed in a strikingly accurate Maleficent costume from the sleek black dress right down to the horns and dark makeup.

"Hi friend." Serena groaned under her breath as Nelly enveloped her into a tight hug.

After they all exchanged their greetings, Nelly stood aside and allowed them to enter her huge mansion. Nelly ushered Blair and Serena to the living room where all the other guests were gathered, each seated on the couches with glasses of wine in their hands. They all turned their heads to see Serena and Blair and greeted them while warm smiles.

"It's so good to see everyone back together again!" Nelly beamed, clapping her hands together in satisfaction that the turnout to her party had been successful.

"Is this everyone you invited?" Georgina, dressed as Cruella de Vil, asked, looking around to see all the familiar faces of her close friends.

"Yeah this is everyone." Nelly smiled endearingly, placing herself onto the couch next to Ivy. "So this isn't a party as such." Ivy stated, adjusting the tie of her Kingsmen inspired costume.

"It's more like a Halloween girls night in." Jennifer chuckled lightly, kitted out in Lady Gaga's famous blue Poker Face outfit.

"So what do you have planned for us, Nelly?" Charlotte's eyes fixated on Nelly, her green contacts complimenting her Buttercup - from the Powerpuff Girls - outfit.

"Well I was hoping we could play some board games, drink some wine, catch each other up on our lives, maybe watch a scary movie," Nelly spoke sweetly and Serena internally cringed at the thought of her mother organizing this party with all her friends, "oh, and Ivy helped me organize this party and apparently there's a prize for the best costume."

"I better win," Georgina folded her arms and pouted slightly, "I didn't wear this itchy wig for nothing."

"What's the prize?" Blair asked, flattening the short puffy skirt of her fairy dress.

"It's a surprise." Ivy smirked, twirling her ginger ponytail and the others rolled their eyes playfully.

"Let's start with a board game!" Nelly exclaimed, pulling a large Monopoly box from the dining room table, "I know how competitive you all are, but let's remain civil please."

The girls laughed at Nelly's request before congregating around the coffee table in the middle of the living room. Nelly laid out the board and they each took a trinket from the box. Jennifer volunteered to play the role of the bank and handed out everyone's starting income while Georgina placed the Chance and Community Chest cards on the board.

The girls giggled and joked around as they played the game, yelling all too loudly when someone tried to cheat and laughing hysterically when someone ended up in jail.

"Who needs a refill of their wine?" Nelly asked, to which all the other girls replied with a chorus of 'yes' and handing their empty glasses to her.

"I will be back!" Nelly grinned as she jogged to the kitchen with the glasses in her arms.

"So how have you guys been?" Jennifer asked aloud, placing a salty crisp into her mouth.

"Work is tiring, but bearable." Georgina replied with a small laugh.

"The kids, as annoying as they are," Blair laughed under her breath, "they give me some kind of purpose."

"Family," Ivy stated with a nod, "family is so important, they're truly what gives your life meaning."

The others all hummed in agreement. Suddenly, the lights went out and the girls were engulfed in pitch black darkness. The girls gasped and frantically tried to fish for their phones in order to offer some light, but their attempts were met with failure. They all chattered to each other noisily, bumping into various objects.

Moments later, the lights turned back on. The girls were all scattered around the living room, looking at one another with distress in their eyes. Out of confusion, the girls remained absolutely still until Nelly sauntered back into the living room, a few glasses of wine in her hands.

"Sorry about that guys," she grimaced as she placed the glasses on the coffee table, "the lights tripped for some reason, but luckily the power box is right in the kitchen so I was able to sort it out."

"It's okay, we were just a little startled." Blair chuckled.

"Hey guys..." Georgina frowned, looking around the living room, "where's Jennifer?"

"Hmm..." Nelly hummed as she frowned in thought, "maybe she went to the bathroom?"

"It was literally pitch black," Georgina shook her head, "there's no way she could have made it to the bathroom."

"Maybe she just ran away out of shock," Charlotte shrugged, "she must be somewhere in this house since we didn't hear the front door open or close."

"Let's all just split up and search around the house," Blair suggested, getting up from her seat, more than anything we need to make sure that Jennifer is safe."

The girls all murmured and nodded in agreement to Blair's idea before scattering around Nelly's fairly huge house in search of Jennifer. They all called out her name and peered through corner she could possibly be located in, opening every door that they came across. After almost half an hour of thorough searching, most of the girls were met with disappointment.

Some of them, namely Blair, Serena and Georgina, congregated back to the living room, sighing deeply as they took their seats back on the couches.

"Should we just call the police?" Serena asked, sitting up straight and looking at Blair and Georgina for their opinions on her suggestion.

"Sure, that seems like a logical thing to do," Georgina stated and Blair nodded in agreement, "we should just wait for the others to come back though."

"Hey, have you guys seen my phone anywhere?" Blair suddenly asked as she frowned, fishing through her purse.

"No, did you misplace it?" Serena raised an eyebrow, peering into Blair's purse.

"Wait, I can't find mine either." Georgina frantically patted the pockets of her long, black dress, shoving her hands in for good measure.

"Really?" Serena frowned before frantically rummaging through her glittery blue purse, "mine is gone too!"

"What the hell is going on here..." Blair said in a low voice, staring at both Serena and Georgina in confusion.

After almost an hour of searching, Charlotte arrived at the only door she had not opened yet. She sighed under breath, hoping that once she opened the door she would see Jennifer in her Lady Gaga inspired costume, adjusting the puffed shoulders of her outfit or inspecting her teeth in the bathroom mirror.

She grasped the doorknob and quickly jerked the door open. She was met with Jennifer in her Lady Gaga inspired costume, but not the way she had hoped.

Jennifer laid unconscious in the hot tub styled bathtub, her body submerged in bloody water while her head rested lamely against the faucet. Her eyes were completely shut and her hair was soaked in blood.

Charlotte screamed in horror - her scream disappearing into the sound proof walls of Nelly's mansion - and her hand came up to clasp her mouth as the tears started to rush down her face. She began to sob as she races over to the bathtub, kneeling next to Jennifer's unconscious figure.

"Jennifer, Jennifer!" She called out, patting Jennifer's arm in hopes that the girl would wake up somehow, "please, Jennifer!"

"She's dead," a familiar voice said in a monotone manner from behind Charlotte, "would you like to join her?"

Charlotte whipped her body around and gasped when she saw the Ghostface looking down at her. Before Charlotte could utter another word, the person pulled a knife out from behind their back and plunged it into Charlotte's chest. Charlotte dropped to the ground, her body twitching and a pool of blood gurgling in her mouth before slowly slipped out of consciousness.

The person pulled the knife out and cleaned it meticulously in the basin. They washed their gloved hands and dried them on a towel. They eventually exited the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind them.

Ivy and Nelly arrived back to the living room to find Serena, Blair and Georgina frantically looking through drawers and shelves. Pillows were scattered on the floor and the coffee table and couches were moved out of place.

"What's going on here?" Ivy asked, raising an eyebrow at the girls.

"All our phones are gone!" Georgina exclaimed, slamming the drawer shut as she was met, yet again, with disappointment.

Ivy and Nelly rummaged through their own pockets to find out that their phones were also nowhere to be seen. Blair huffed out in frustration as she threw herself onto the couch. Nelly and the other girls followed her lead and took their seats on the couches.

"Something really strange is going on here." Georgina stated, pursing her lips together into a worried expression.

"There's obviously someone messing with us," Blair suggested, "tripping the lights then stealing our phones."

"You think it's a burglar?" Nelly asked, "that doesn't explain why we can't find Jennifer."

"Speaking of not finding Jennifer," Ivy looked around the room with concern in her eyes, "why hasn't Charlotte come back yet?"

"We can't even call the police because all our phones are gone," Serena groaned and held her head in her hands, "and mom refuses to install a landline."

"Well now I know what I'm doing once this whole ordeal is over." Nelly sighed deeply.

"We should drive to the nearest police station," Georgina explained, "but some of us should also stay back just in case Jennifer and Charlotte show up."

"Okay, Blair and I will drive to the station," Serena dictated as she stood up from the couch, "the rest of you can stay here."

"Please be safe." Blair nodded at the other girls before rushing to the front door with Serena tailing behind her.

They hopped into the car, trying to move as fast as they could with their tight dresses, and quickly drove off to the police station downtown.

Blair and Serena arrived at the police station, causing a ruckus and turning many heads as they walked through the front doors with their dresses dampened with rain and a bit of sweat. The female officer at the front desk gave them a judgemental look as they stood at the desk.

"We would like to report a break in and entering." Blair explained, her voice shaky due to the fact that she needed to catch her breath from running around so much.

"Can you explain what happened?" The officer asked, pulling out a book to take notes of the situation.

"We were having a gathering at my mother's house," Serena spoke slowly, "the lights tripped but they came back on fairly quickly.

"Our one friend went missing during the blackout and all our phones are nowhere to be found."

"Did you notice any sign of a break in?" The officer asked as she wrote down everything Serena had said.

"Umm...no, not really." Serena replied sheepishly, scratching the back of her neck.

"It didn't seem like anyone broke in, we didn't even hear anything," Blair bit her lip nervously, "but something strange is definitely going on."

"If there's no sign of a break in or any proof," the officer sighed as she put her pen down, "I'm sorry, but we can't help you out.

"It's late so we don't have enough officers available to do a search of the house, we need most of them to stay back in case a serious confirmed crime takes place."

"Well we can't just go back home with a potential robber there!" Serena complained.

"Okay, to ease your anxieties," the officer stood up from her chair, "I will come with you to the house and do search myself."

"That'd be great." Blair stated and Serena nodded in agreement.

The officer grabbed her gun and placed it into the holster on her thigh. She closed up the notebook and put it into the drawer before walking around the desk. Blair and Serena escorted her to the car and they drove off back to Lillian's house.

"Charlotte has been gone for a while now," Georgina twirled her fingers nervously, "I'm starting to get worried."

"Seriously, first Jennifer, now Charlotte," Ivy bit her lip, "this entire situation is so strange."

"Let's all take a look around the house," Nelly suggested, standing up from the couch, "it's quite big so maybe the both of them got lost."

Ivy and Georgina nodded in agreement to Nelly's idea and the three of them scattered over to different areas of the house. Georgina arrived at the basement and she opened the door, switching the light on and peering down the long flight of stairs.

"I don't think anyone checked the basement as yet." Georgina murmured to herself before shrugging and beginning her trek down the staircase.

As she reached the last step, a hand harshly gripped onto her shoulder and she screamed out in shock. She whipped her body around and breathed out a sigh of relief when she saw the familiar person standing on the step above the one she was standing on.

"It's just you," she chuckled lightly, "you honestly gave me such a sho-"

Before Georgina could finish her sentence, the Ghostface pulled out a knife and plunged it into her stomach. Georgina fell backwards, off the staircase and onto the cold concrete floor of the basement. She gasped for air and coughed violently as blood streamed out of her mouth.

The Murderer rushed back up the stairs, switching the light off and closing the door to the basement behind them.

"Jennifer! Charlotte!" Lillian called out repeatedly, power walking through the passageways of her home.

"Nelly!" A familiar voice called out from behind her and she whipped her body around.

"Hey!" Nelly sighed as she jogged over to the person, "did you manage to find either of them?"

The Murderer remained silent and Nelly raised an eyebrow in confusion. The Murderer inched closer to her and Nelly gingerly took a step backwards. They swiftly grabbed Nelly by jer neck and she let out a throaty scream. The Murderer tackled Nelly to the floor and continued to choke her violently.

Nelly kicked and screamed as she gripped onto the person's arms, her knuckles turning white as she tried to undo their strong hold. Eventually she began to run out of air and she became too weak to fight anymore. Her body became limp and she collapsed into an unconscious state, her eyes closing lazily.

Upon seeing that Nelly was no longer breathing, the Murderer let go of her neck and got up from the ground. They dusted off their pants and cleared their throat before making their way to the living room.

Blair, Serena and the police officer quickly arrived at the house and rushed out of the car.

"Okay, I'll search around outside," the officer explained, pulling out the gun from the holster, "you two stay inside the house and check that everyone else is alright."

Blair and Serena nodded in agreement before hurriedly jogging to the house. They swung open the front door and rushed inside, closing the door behind them. Upon seeing that they were inside the house, the police officer began to stealthily search the outside of the mansion.

She crept through the garden, her feet taking slow steps across the wet grass. Suddenly she heard fast footsteps behind her. She swiftly turned her body around, but before she could react, a large brick connected to her head. She crashed to the ground, the blood from her forehead mixing with the wet dirt and grass beneath her.

The Murderer grabbed the police officer by her legs and dragged her to the nearest bush. They shoved her into the bush, making sure that her entire body was camouflaged. They quickly rushed back to the house, making sure not to make any loud noises that would alert Blair and Serena, Ivy.

They arrived at the front door and wiped their wet shoes against the doormat, making sure to remove all the grass that was clinging to them. They dusted their clothes before opening the front door and entering the house. The chatter of Blair and Serena grew louder as they made their way to the living room. They eventually arrived at the living room and Blair and Serena both turned their heads to see them.

"Oh Ivy!" Blair sighed in relief, "any luck finding Jennifer and Charlotte?"

"Not really," Ivy grimaced as she threw herself onto the nearest couch, "to be honest, I don't know where anyone is right now, even Nelly and Georgina are nowhere to be found."

"We have a police officer here so I feel a bit safer," Serena nodded, although her face showed that she was still worried, "I hope she'll find whoever is doing all of this."

"She won't find out." Murderer stated in a low, almost menacing voice. "What do you mean?" Blair frowned in bewilderment.

"She won't find out," Murderer lifted her head up to narrow her eyes at both Blair and Serena, "because she's dead."

Before Blair and Serena could process what Murderer had said, Murderer leapt out from her seat on the couch and plunged a knife into Serena's chest. Blair screamed out loud as Murderer pressed the knife deeper and Serena began to spew out blood from her mouth. Ghostface let go of the knife and allowed Serena to fall back onto the couch, her body having spasms as it slowly began to switch off due to the rapid blood loss.

Blair was frozen with shock, but as soon as her eyes locked with Murderer's icy ones, she began to sprint. She ran to the nearest exit and bolted into the garden. With only the garden lights to guide her way, Blair ran through the yard in an attempt to get to her car. She made it to the car and frantically tried to open the driver's seat door.

Just as she managed to open the door, her strong gripped onto her arm and flung her to the floor, her body tensing up as she connected with the concrete. She groaned as she felt her legs being lifted into the air and her aching body being dragged away from the car and back to the house. Eventually her eyes became groggy and her whole world faded to black.

Blair groaned under her breath, her eyes slowly struggling to stay open. Her body ached profusely as she was seated on a chair, her arms clasped behind her back with a rope. Another rope was tightly tied around her upper body. Blair's bloodshot eyes eventually fluttered open and she was able to grasp her surroundings.

She was in the middle of the living room, the lights dim and the furniture scattered all over. Her nose scrunched up at the metallic and stale stench of blood. She craned her neck slightly to see Serena's lifeless body lying on the floor, her once beautiful princess dress now tattered and drenched with blood. Blair felt tears brim her eyes at the sight of her dead friend, trying her best to swallow back the hard sob that was threatening to come out, Murderer finally unmasked herself and about to Speak.

"How does it feel?" She heard a voice ask and she turned her head around to see Ivy standing in front of her.

"How does it feel, Blair?" Ivy asked again, staring at Blair with anger in her eyes.

The white blouse that Ivy wore with her Kingsmen outfit was splattered with blood and she tightly clutched a large knife in her hand. Ivy slowly stalked towards Blair, a frightening look in her eyes and a menacing smile on her face. Blair shivered with fear, the tears beginning to stream down her face.

"Why are you doing this?" Blair asked in a small and shaky voice.

"Why?" Ivy's widened as though she was appalled with Blair's question, "you of all people should know very well why I'm doing this."

"Ivy, this is all so insane!" Blair cried out desperately, "I honestly have no idea what's going on!"

"Family, Blair," Ivy stood directly, just inches away, in front of Blair, twirling the knife in her hands, "family is so important, they're truly what gives your life purpose.

"You took that family away from me and now my life's purpose is to take everything away from you, including your own life."

"What do you mean?" Blair frowned in confusion at Ivy's explanation, "how on earth did I take your family away from you? Your parents were murdered by a burglar!"

"Remember that harmless prank call you and your stupid friends did on me?" Ivy grimaced as she aimed the tip of the knife onto Blair's neck, "if I didn't waste my time entertaining your prank call I would have been able to save my parents!"

"They were killed while you all were playing a joke on me!" Ivy screamed out loud, "I could have maybe even died with them, but instead I had to suffer and it's all because of you!"

"Ivy, I didn't know you felt this way," Blair whimpered, looking at Ivy through glassy eyes, "I'm so sorry I didn't realize."

"You were suffering this whole time and I didn't realize," Blair sighed, a single tear rolling down her cheek, "I know we're not the best of friends, but I should have treated you better, I'm so sorry I didn't."

"It's too late for apologies," Ivy growled, dragging the knife down to Blair's chest, "all of you, especially you Blair, deserve to die and rot in hell."

"I love this dress, Blair, you truly were the best dressed for the night," Ivy smiled sadistically, twirling a frill from Blair's dress between her fingers, "now here's the prize!"

Ivy extended the knife in her hand backwards and was about to plunge it into Blair's chest, but Blair managed to kick Ivy's legs. Ivy grimaced as she placed a hand on her shin to nurse it. While Ivy was distracted, Blair wriggled her way through the ropes, her arms still tied behind her back.

Upon seeing Blair standing in front of her, Ivy made an attempt to tackle Blair to the ground. Blair fought her off using the strength of her upper body. She brought her knee up and harshly knocked it into Ivy's stomach. Ivy yelled out in pain and dropped to her knees, wrapped her arms around her abdomen.

Blair took this as an opportunity to sprint to the front door. With some difficulty and her back pressed against the door, she managed to turn the doorknob and open the door. Without looking back, she rushed out of the house and into the cold, pitch black night. She made a daring run to the police station, her heart beating rapidly as she could hear Ivy's loud footsteps behind her.

"I'll kill you even if it kills me!" Ivy screamed out behind her, "even if it puts me in jail!"

Blair attempted to run faster, but that proved to be difficult when her arms were paralyzed behind her back. She caught sight of the police station and felt herself breathe out a sigh of relief. Just as she entered the parking lot, she was tackled to the ground and her head hit the concrete with a loud thud. Almost immediately the weight was lifted off her body and she could hear several voices and a lot of screaming, however it was all muffled as though she was underwater.

Her vision became blurry and all she saw was specks of red and blue lights and the figures rushing around that assumed were people. Her limp body was lifted off the ground and placed onto a softer, more comfortable surface. Her head ached and slowly she began to lose consciousness, her eyes refusing to stay open.

Blair groggily gained consciousness, her dark eyes fluttering open and gaining focus of her surroundings. Her body was laid on a soft bed, a blanket covering her completely. She scanned the pure white room and, from the IV drip connected to her arm and and the smell of sanitizer, she concluded that she was in the hospital.

She groaned as she brought herself up into a seated position, her arms heavily bruised and still quite weak. She looked to her side and saw the sleeping figure of her husband, Chuck, curled up on the couch in the hospital room. Upon feeling her gaze on him, Chuck stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes. He stretched his body out, groaning as he did so. He sat up straight on the couch and gave Blair a pained and sad smile.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, getting up from the couch and walking over to Blair.

"My body aches all over." Blair replied simply, shifting her body a bit so Chuck could sit comfortably on the hospital bed.

"Do you remember anything that happened?" Chuck pondered, placing a gentle hand on Blair's leg to comfort her.

"Not much," Blair admitted, rubbing the back of her neck in thought, "all I know is that fell really hard and my head is killing me because of that."

"Well, I guess I need to catch you up on everything," Chuck sighed, his eyes evidently filled with sadness, "Ivy went on a murder spree during that Halloween party your mother hosted three days ago.

"She tried to kill you too but luckily you made it to the police station just in time. The police arrested her and you were brought to the hospital."

"So everyone... Serena, Lillian..." Blair spoke anxiously under her breath, "they're all... dead?"

"I'm afraid so." Chuck replied, tears brimming his eyes as he watched Blair's expression turn into one of devastation.

Blair fell into Chuck's open arms and sobbed profusely onto his shoulder. She heaved heavily and the tears refused to stop. Chuck rubbed her back and whispered comforting words to her, trying his best to comfort her in her state of distress and mourning. Blair slowly moved away from Chuck's hold and gazed at him through glassy eyes.

Ending

"What happened to Ivy?" She asked in a small voice, her words coming out nervously.

"She was charged life in prison with six murders and one attempted murder," Chuck explainee, comfortingly stroking her arm, "but they deemed her as mentally unstable and suffering from major depression so she's been sent to a mental institution."

Blair nodded, not knowing how to respond to this information. Ivy succeeded in ruining her life. She got her revenge on everyone who participated in the prank call and, in turn, killed all of Blair's closest friends, including her best friend Serena. Blair then remembered how Ivy insisted it was her life purpose to avenge her parents' death and kill everyone involved in the prank call.

Blair threw her head into her hands and began to sob again. Chuck put his hand on her head and patted her hair, trying his best not to cry himself.

"She's gonna kill me..." Blair sobbed heavily, "her life purpose isn't fulfilled yet, she still needs to kill me..."

"She's not gonna get to you, Blair," Chuck insisted sternly, "you're safe now... you're safe." -

Ivy rocked back and forth on her bed, staring absent-mindedly out of her window. She had an amazing view of the greenery below her, thanks to the fact that the mental institution was located in a remote farm village. Her hands clasped against the burglar guards that ensured she could not open or exit the building through her window.

"One day Blair..." She growled to herself, "I will fulfill my life's purpose and kill you..."


	3. Motel Murders

When a family decides to spend some time out of the norm, one of the things that are advised is going on a vacation. Somebody doesn’t have to spend or have much money before enjoying him or herself on a vacation. This was the case of the Danvers family who knew they needed some time off the daily hustle and bustle, but they don’t intend to spend much and still have the utmost fun. The Danvers family opted for a lake, not just a lake in the center of the city, but a remote one in Vancouver Island. When Jeremiah broke the news of their vacation at the house, everybody was happy, even his wife, Eliza who doesn’t like traveling couldn’t turn such an opportunity down.

The day for the journey came, Danvers, 40 Year Old Eliza, and their two daughters (16 Year Old Alex and 13 Year Old Lena) stepped out for the journey as early as possible. A little peep into the family of the Danvers. 40 Year Old Jeremiah headed the family as the father of the house while Eliza supported him as the wife. Alex and Lena were the only children in the house. Alex was the biological daughter of Jeremiah and Eliza while Lena was an adopted daughter. If someone isn’t a close friend or family member of the Danvers, one wouldn’t know Lena was an adopted daughter because the way she was treated didn’t give room to have a doubt. 

Driving along the long bridge and heading out of town, Lena and Alex who sat at the back seat were enjoying the various landscapes and works of nature. Eliza who sat at the passenger seat beside her husband was keeping Jeremiah engaged in talks while he was driving. She did this because Jeremiah could sleep on the steering wheel when driving long distances. Engaging in talks would make Jeremiah keep his eyes on the road.

Day later arrival at Vancouver Island and they lodged into an apartment that was mainly sited for the use of visitors who needed somewhere to stay. The Danvers opted for the house instead of a hotel because the apartment was cheaper and there were enough rooms and spaces. The lodging worked in a way that apartments were listed online for rent, whosoever is interested would book an appointment to check the house out and pay thereafter. Jeremiah didn’t bother to book an appointment for the checking of the house, all he did was pay online and fix a date with the apartment agent about the arrival date.

Lena and Alex dropped from the car and opened the trunk to get their luggage down. Jeremiah and Eliza looked around the house to access it.

“It’s a cool house,” Eliza said to her husband.

“It’s very close to the lake, just a three minutes’ walk,” Jeremiah said.

“That’s great, I’m sure the kids would love it,” said Eliza.

A mysterious woman stood at the far corner of the apartment, looking at the Danvers as they move around the house. She had a swollen, red-eye which can be likened to the effect of using hard drugs. Who this woman was and what her mission was for spying on the Danvers was unknown.

“Dad, are we going in or not?” Alex said from where she stood beside the car with their luggage.

“Yes, sweetie. We are going in now,” Eliza replied to her daughter.

Jeremiah brought out his phone to contact the apartment agent and inform him that they are around. They couldn’t enter the apartment as there was no key with them. Not until the key is brought by the apartment agent, they will all have to stay outside. After talking on the phone for some seconds, Jeremiah informed his wife that the agent is on the way.

The mysterious woman who had been looking at the Danvers came out of his hiding place. The woman motioned towards Jeremiah and Eliza.

“Are you the Danvers?” the woman asked Jeremiah and Eliza

“Yes, we are,” replied Jeremiah. “And you must be the agent?”

The woman who turned out to be the apartment agent grinned and showed her brown teeth. As she spoke, her breath smelt of alcohol, definitely a cheap one. “Yes, I am,” the agent replied. “Do you like the house?”

“Looking at it from the outside, it’s cool,” Jeremiah said. “I can’t say the same for the interior until I see them.”

“Were any of the interior pictures posted online?” Eliza asked her husband.

“Yeah, I did see some of the pictures, but you know seeing is believing,” Jeremiah replied his wife.

The agent’s mind has drifted away from the conversation they were having. She was staring at the two ladies who stood by the car; Lena and Alex. When Jeremiah saw this, he didn’t know what was running through the mind of the agent, so he said, “those are my girls.”

Jeremiah’s words jolted the agent back to life and she looked at Jeremiah with a questioning face.

“I mean, they are my daughters,” Jeremiah said.

“Oh, that’s nice,” said the agent.

Jeremiah thought it won’t be nice to introduce his two daughters without introducing his wife so he introduced Eliza to the agent and they both shook hands.

“You have the key with you,” Eliza who had gotten tired of standing outside asked the agent.

“Of course,” the agent grinned and brought out the keys to allay Eliza’s fears.

“Let’s go in, then,” Eliza said. She wanted a shower and have some rest as the day is almost nearing night and there was no way they could make it to the lake that day. They will have to postpone their journey till the following day.

The agent opened the house and they all moved in. The agent’s eyes couldn’t ignore Lena and Alex. Whatever was going through his mind couldn’t be ascertained by any of the Danvers. Was she admiring the girls’ beauty or just lusting after them? Everybody loved the house and they all settled in after the agent had left.

Eliza just finished taking her shower, she stepped out of the bathroom into the bedroom when the light went off. Everywhere became dark, just for the torchlight from the phone. The children; Eliza and Alex who were in a different room as the apartment was a two-bedroom, became scared and ran out of the room into their parent’s room.

“What the hell just happened,” Eliza asked furiously. “Was this part of the bargain?”

“Why will I bargain for a house I know has electricity issues?” Jeremiah asked rhetorically as he grabbed his phone to make a call to the agent. He informed the agent that the light is off and the agent assured him it was a simple fault from the junction box. “A little slap on the junction box would return the light,” the agent said.

Unknown to the Danvers, the agent had an evil plan in place. The agent had secretly entered into the apartment with a spare key and had turned off the electricity with the mindset of luring Jeremiah out of the room.

As Jeremiah stepped out of the room, he went around the apartment trying to find where the junction box is with the aid of his phone’s torchlight. The agent has a big stick in her hand which she used in hitting Jeremiah at the back of his head. Jeremiah crashed to the ground and blacked out. Blood coming out from his forehead. The agent was about dragging Jeremiah out to an unknown place when she heard a footstep coming. She hid in the dark and allowed the person; Eliza to see an unconscious Jeremiah on the floor. Eliza screamed on sighting Jeremiah and this alerted Lena and Alex to rush out of the room, but before that, the agent had knocked out Eliza with the stick too.

Lena and Alex looked around not knowing where their parents were. The female agent had dragged Jeremiah and Eliza to a room and tied them to a chair. She came back to the two girls. As soon as Lena and Alex sighted the agent, they knew something is not right. She wasn’t meant to be in the apartment with them. Lena and Alex made way for the door, but the agent caught up with them. She hit Lena with the stick, but Alex stood up with her and fought. She was tough to conquer but she was later defeated as she is not stronger than the agent.

The agent tied the Danvers to a chair and peeled their skins with a knife while still alive. It turned out that the female agent’s cravings were human's meat. She killed the whole family in a painful way. 

**Ending**

Few months after when the bodies of Jeremiah, Eliza, Alex, and Lena had started decaying and oozing bad smell, the police got into the apartment and saw the dead bodies. The investigation by the police couldn’t lead anywhere as no DNA of the culprit was found and the house was registered to a dead person. The case was closed and the culprit walked free.


	4. Lex Luthor is Serial Murderer

**Warning: There slight Sexual Themes in this Short Story**

There has been a reason for the American people to believe they are not safe. The tax payer’s money has not been effective and the value for the human’ life is inconsequential. It’s been over five years that daily reports of missing persons started flooding the media space. The first gruesome disappearance of College Student Claire Brady opened the investigation book and when the body of the middle-class woman was later found, they changed the investigation book from kidnapping to Murder. Ever since then, much awareness or report hasn’t been dismissed to the general public. All the people of America knew was that a serial murderer might be around moving freely. The last body found a College Student named Ciara Alice Brady and Caroline Forbes made the media space to explode the details of who the serial murderer might be.

Forbes was the one-thousandth victim to have been gruesomely murdered; this was one of the reasons CNN did a report about the case. For the American people to have lost one thousand friends or families, more work was expected from the police in conjunction with the FBI. It is then safe to say America has disappointed its masses.

“A CCTV footage of the suspected murderer has surfaced on the Internet,” a CNN reporter was at the scene where Ciara Brady’s body was found. “A middle-class woman named Ciara Brady was found right where I am standing in the early hours of today,” the male CNN reporter continued. “Police said this will be the one-thousandth dead body that was found for the last five years. There has been a link between the one thousand dead bodies found and police believe the murder was orchestrated by the same person or gang,” the reporter continued.

“The main reason this person has been targeting middle-class women has been unknown,” the CNN reporter said. “I have with me a police detective who is on this case,” the CNN reporter stretched the microphone to the police detective.

“What can you say about the rampant killings that have been happening for five years now?” the reporter asked the police detective.

“What we can say for now is that we don’t really know the person committing this crime is,” the police detective answered. “I can assure the people of America that whoever is behind this gruesome killings will be caught and made to face justice.”

“Is that not what the police have been telling the people of America since the day the first killing happened five years ago?” the reporter threw a question at the detective and this made the detective be uncomfortable, but he tried his best not to show his feelings.

“You are right, but I want everybody to know that we are close ever than before and I believe it won’t be more than a month or two before the police force will parade the suspect,” the detective replied politely.

“What made you sure that it won’t be more than a month before the killer would be caught?” the CNN reporter asked.

“An eye witness has come forward with facts about the killer,” the detective answered. “Also, a CCTV footage of the dropping of the dead body this morning was captured. With these two, we believe we have a strong case to work on.”

“Can we….” The reporter was about to ask another question when the detective excused himself and said he won’t be able to answer any more questions. “The police have assured the people of America that they should give them the benefit of doubt and in less than two months, the murderer would be arrested,” the CNN reporter concluded his report.

Although the police made mention of having an eyewitness plus a CCTV footage that captured the murderer, all were lies and an act of deceit to the American people. The police force was feeling pressure been thrown at them by the masses and they needed something to tender to the populace so the people won’t see them as irresponsible.

A business that was not widely known in Illinois but brings much money is Pork business. Lex Luthor, a butcher keyed into this opportunity and created a name and money for himself. Lex has a pork business in Illinois and a lot of people patronized him. If customers of the restaurant were asked how tasty the pork is, they would answer it is the sweetest thing they have ever tasted. Unknown to them, the pork meat wasn’t that of a pig. But that of a human. Lex was a cannibal, which targeted middle-class women to kill and serve their meat as Pork to his customers. He has been in the business for more than five years. Nobody has ever suspected of the kind of meat been served at the restaurant and security agent has challenged Lex as to where he got his pork meats from. It is safe to say Lex is the killer the police and the entire people of America have been looking for, he is the most notorious serial killer that has graced the last half of the decade.

Lex had a book where he kept the names of women he has turned to Porkchop, Ham, and ribs. He was going through the book one day, reading aloud the names of his victims and smiling at himself for a good job done. “Claire Brady, Ciara Alice Brady, Paige Larson, Serena Mason, Abigail Johanna "Abby" Deveraux DiMera, Stephanie Kay Johnson,” Lex read from the book. A thought came to his mind that for the past five years, he hasn’t killed nor eaten an Asian woman. “So, he decided to try how an Asian woman’s meat tastes like.

Looking at some of the killings in which Lex orchestrated. He kidnapped his victims who were fifteen-years-old and made sure he left no traces behind by avoiding been seen by anybody. Lex fed naked Alison “Ali” Lauren DiLaurentis and taken to the pigpen to be eaten by five Pigs. After then, the Pigs are sold. Day later another, Lex fed naked Spencer Jill Hastings and taken to the pigpen to be eaten by five Pigs. After then, the Pigs are sold. Day later another, Lex fed naked Aria Marie Montgomery and taken to the pigpen to be eaten by five Pigs. After then, the Pigs are sold. Day later another, Lex fed naked Hanna Olivia Marin and taken to the pigpen to be eaten by five Pigs. After then, the Pigs are sold. Day later another, Lex fed naked Emily Catherine Fields and taken to the pigpen to be eaten by five Pigs. After then, the Pigs are sold. Day later another, Lex fed naked Mona Vanderwaal and taken to the pigpen to be eaten by five Pigs. After then, the Pigs are sold. Day later another, Lex fed naked Elena Gilbert and taken to the pigpen to be eaten by five Pigs. After then, the Pigs are sold. Day later another, Lex fed naked Caroline Forbes and taken to the pigpen to be eaten by five Pigs. After then, the Pigs are sold.

His modus operandi was to spike his customer’s drink or invite a woman into his restaurant for a treat. After which such unfortunate woman would sleep off and by the time the woman wakes up, she either finds herself in an oven, spit over fire or in front of a wild pig to be eaten raw. Lex had a lot of cravings and one was to watch as she put the victim in a pigpen, tied them to a pole and allow them to be eaten by a wild pig. This wild pig won’t go scot-free as Lex would kill the pig and then serve to his customers. If he doesn’t want to go through that process, he would do the spiking, cutting, stuffing, and roasting of the women himself.

This last method was the one he used on Haley Chen, an Asian lady. Haley walked into the restaurant just like every other customer that would walk in and ask to be served either Ham, steaks, ribs or Porkchop. Unknown to Haley, that day would be her last visit to any restaurant, in fact, she wouldn’t be walking out of Lex’ restaurant alive. Immediately Lex sighted Haley, he knew his fetish would soon be achieved.

“Give me Porkchop,” Haley said to Lex.

“You must really like a pig,” Lex said with a smile, trying to familiarize himself with Haley.

“Pork chops are sweet and full of fat,” Haley answered. She didn’t see Lex's question as suspicious. She thought Lex was only trying to have a normal conversation with a customer.

“I’m sure you will enjoy the meat,” Lex said to Haley.

“I heard you serve the best and sweetest pork in the whole of planet earth, that’s why I’m here to find out,” Haley said. Lex served Haley a plate of Porkchop and Haley sat down to devour the meat. Unknown to Haley, the meat is that of a human. Lex served Haley a cup of wine which had been spiked. He claimed to offer it to Haley free of charge so she will start coming to his restaurant and bring more people.

After Haley finished her delicious pork chop, she flushed it down with the wine and in no time she started feeling drowsy and slept off. Lex quickly carried Harley to his slaughter room before another customer would walk in and notice Haley sleeping on the table. Getting to the slaughter room, Lex removed all of Haley’s clothes and made her nude. He fondled her breast and bosom to find out if there are enough fats in them. Lex doesn’t fancy the whole body parts, he only needed places with enough meats and fats. That’s why he dumps the bodies of his victims after he must have removed his needed part.

Lex sliced out Haley’s thighs, bosom, and breasts. Haley was still deeply asleep, she didn’t realize how far her body parts had left her body until later when she woke up with sharp pain. By this time, Lex was already pouring olive oil, ginger, and other ingredients on the meats for roasting. Immediately Haley saw where she was and the sharp knife and cutleries on the table, she made for a run by trying to stand up. She collapsed to the floor and realized her legs were no more there. She dragged herself on the floor by crawling, blood stain everywhere. Lex didn’t pay attention to her cos he knew there is nowhere she can run to. It is safe to say the shock of seeing herself on a slaughter table like a pig killed Haley rather than the pains she was suffering.

**The Ending**

The killings went on for several years and no idea of who the serial killer was. The police tried their best in uncovering who the killer is, but all their effort proved abortive. Lex killed Jordan Ridgeway as his ten-thousandth kill after twenty-five-years in the pork business. Victim’s family are still in shock about the whereabouts of their daughters. Unknown to them, their daughters are in their belly. Few Victims Family come have Dinner at Restaurant, ordered and ate ribs, then went home without realizing they ate their daughter’s meat.


	5. Suitcase Murderers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story goto be my Longest Horror Story.  
> This Fanfic goto Updated once a While.
> 
> New Scenes starts afterward (Because of this, Kara is worrisome of her family. They were settling into a deep depression, including herself because of Alex’s death. She also worried about the families of Nia and Maeve, Alana, and Jessica. All of their families were sad and continued to fall into the abyss that was depression. They wanted justice for their girls.)

Week since Lex Reveal Kara Danvers's as Supergirl, Lena Luthor licked the last strip of glue on the last envelope. She placed it down on top of the others and smiled.

“Are they all ready?” a voice asked from behind her. She turned to see her brother walk into her room. His bald hair still came as a surprise to her, even now. “And stop looking at my head.”

Lena almost laughed out loud but refrained from doing so. She turned back to face the envelopes she had handwritten and sealed. “Yeah, yeah. I just finished the last one. They’re ready to mail.”

“Good.” Lex snapped his fingers and a maid hurried into the room. He walked to Lena’s desk and picked up all five envelopes. “Mail these out and please make sure they get delivered.”

The maid nodded and rushed away. Lex turned back to Lena and smiled, folding his hands in front of him. He raised an eyebrow at his sister and shrugged.

“I’m ready to have this dinner,” he started, now grinning at his sister. “It’ll be absolutely to die for.”

The two began laughing evilly at the inside joke, being the only ones who knew what the dinner would entail. They couldn’t wait.

Alex Danvers brushed her hair back from her face. She sighed as she parted the short, brown, pin-straight hair down the middle. Picking up a strand, she rolled her eyes at the pesky split ends she saw. They would always be there, she knew that, but it didn’t mean that she liked them. With another sigh, she shook her head. Her hair whipped around her, making her laugh. Alex grabbed her purse and made her way out of her apartment. She was a couple of stories up, but it took little time to get down. When she did, she checked her mailbox which was compartmentalized with a bunch of others. They each had their own key.

Alex pulled out her key and shoved it into the keyhole. Turning it, she opened the small box to see one single envelope. The envelope was a cream color with beautiful, cursive lettering on the front. It said her name, of course. Raising an eyebrow, Alex ripped the top of the envelope and pulled out the contents. She unfolded the paper and began reading what it said. To her surprise, it was an envelope.

‘Dear Alex Danvers,’ sat at the top of the page, in the same beautiful handwriting as on the envelope.

‘I’d love to have you over for dinner and drinks. It seems like we haven’t spoken in a while so this would be a great time to catch up. We’ll be having dinner in my Texas summer mansion. Please come, it would very much make my day.’

Alex raised an eyebrow, wondering why this was so formal. Normally, people would send a text or even a phone call, not a handwritten letter. But Alex could appreciate how organized and beautiful the letter was. She also felt appreciative of Lena Luthor for inviting her to her home. The mansion she lived in was truly magnificent and Alex couldn’t wait to see it. Not only that, but she couldn’t wait to see her friend and chat with her. Lena was right, it has been a while. Alex has been extremely busy with her work life. Since she was so tied in with the DEO, the Department of Extra-Normal Operations. She was in a high position there, so it did make her struggle to make time for her friends or for dinner and drinks. But this was the perfect chance to get away and for her to enjoy some time with friends. She was truly excited.

The time was already written on the invitation. It would be that same day but around the evening time. She’d have to arrive around six if they wanted to fit in time for both dinner and drinks. That wasn’t a problem for her. She was on her way to work now, but she would get off well before it was time for her to leave. She absolutely couldn’t wait to get there. Alex was in desperate need of a break from her job.

“What the hell,” she muttered as she shoved her envelope into her purse. “This will be a great night and I’ll have a great time.” She smiled before heading off to work.

A couple of blocks away, Jessica was finishing watering her plant. She pushed a strand of black hair behind her ear gently. This was her off day and she wanted to spend it doing absolutely nothing. Though her job wasn’t as strenuous, just being a receptionist for L-Corp, she still wanted this day off. She got to do simple things lime water her plants, go for a walk, or open the blinds and let some fresh sunlight in. Anyways, she was happy to be home with herself.

Singing a tune, Jessica made her way out of her place so she could check her mail. The white mail truck had just zoomed away so she knew something was there. Taking her time, she took in the sight of everything around her. The sun was out and shining, the trees were talk and strong with green leaves. The sky was blue, and she could hear birds chirping repeatedly. It was such a beautiful day; she couldn’t deny that.

Jessica opened her mailbox and pulled her mail out. Most were bills, but, one was very interesting to her. Her name was written in beautiful cursive, so she began tearing the paper as she walked back towards her home.

‘Dear Jessica,’ it started, immediately interesting her further. She began to read the letter. Lena Luthor was inviting her over for dinner and drinks. For a moment, she couldn’t believe it as she was just a receptionist. But after the initial shock wore out, she was just excited. One, she was happy that someone thought of her. Two, this could be the chance she needed to move up in the company and she would take it with an open heart and open arms.

“Oh my gosh, this is it, this is exactly what I need.” Jessica ran into her house. She checked the time and it was early in the morning, too early to start getting ready. She wouldn’t need to be there until way later, the evening. Around six is what the invitation said.

Jessica smiles and shook her head. She would remember this night forever. Quickly, she grabbed her phone and called Alana who was Lena’s personal assistant.

“Hello, hello, hello?” Alana picked up her phone which had started ringing. She had just gotten out of the shower and was currently towel drying her hair. The strands were long and black. In many ways, she resembled Jessica. Maybe that was how they clicked so quickly together.

“Yay, I’m glad you answered. You will never believe who I just got an invitation from,” Jessica shouted into the receiver. Alana pulled the phone from her ear and winced, but laughed nonetheless.

“Uh…the queen of England?” Alana joked before bursting into infectious laughter.

Jessica groaned and shook her head, completely forgetting that she was on the phone and not in front of Alana. “No. Lena Luthor sent me an invitation to her summer mansion in freaking Texas! How crazy is that?”

“You?” Alana giggled. “That is crazy.”

“Hey, don’t try to bring me down.”

“Maybe I got one too,” Alana laughed. She quickly got dressed and pulled on a skirt and a t-shirt. “Let me go check my mail.”

The girls got quiet as Alana focused on making her way to the mailbox. When she got there, she pulled it open and pulled out her mail. The first thing she noticed was the envelope with her name on it. Alana pulled her phone from her pocket, happy she hadn’t accidentally hung up from Jessica.

“Oh, I think I got one!” she squealed and opened the envelope. “Oh my gosh! I did, but why? This is weird right?”

“Who cares?!” Jessica exclaimed. “We’re going to have dinner in a mansion. This is amazing and probably a once in a lifetime experience. I can’t wait, oh my gosh. Okay, I’m hanging up now. See you tonight.”

Alana shook her head as she stared down at the note. “Dear Alana,” she rolled her eyes. “How eloquent.”

‘I’d love to have you over for dinner and drinks. It seems like we haven’t spoken in a while so this would be a great time to catch up. We’ll be having dinner in my Texas summer mansion. Please come, it would very much make my day.’

The contents of the letter were weird to her. While she was Lena’s private assistant, she wouldn’t call them friends, not at all. Plus, they always saw each other at work. She was a private assistant after all. But nevertheless, the gesture was nice. There was no point in thinking this was suspicious, even if it very much was. She only wondered who else was coming if it was her and Jessica.

Alana sighed and walked into her house. She might as well bide her time and enjoy her house and her tv. She would go to this dinner and she would enjoy some nice and expensive drinks because it was free after all.

The last few people finally got their invitations. The last two happened to be Nia Nal and Maeve Nal. The two were completely estranged which was sad, most definitely. But it was their way of life. When they were together, it was awkward.

Nia was he first to grab hers. As a reporter for Catco Worldwide Media, she essentially got to make her own schedule. On her way out, she pulled open her mailbox to check it. Raising an eyebrow, she opened the let and read it. She was currently being invited to a dinner which was quite surprising to her. But it was also a good opportunity. She would be able to see Lena Luthor up close and possibly use this as a chance to interview the businesswoman.

“Yeah, I’ll go,” she mumbled to herself, shoving the invitation into her purse. With a smile, she hurried away so she could make it work on time.

Maeve Nal also got hers. She was nowhere close to her sister, but they seemed to work like each other. Maeve was older, yet envied her little sister Nia. It seemed Nia almost had a better life. While Maeve was stuck in their hometown, Nia got to go out and see the world. It was the initial start of their divide despite them being sisters. Even today, they still hardly talked.

Anyway, Maeve pulled open the envelope and read her invitation. She smiled at the worlds presented, already thinking about what she would wear.

It was six when Alex Danvers arrived at the Luthor mansion. She gaped at the beauty that was Lena’s home. The place was huge, bigger than any house she had ever seen before. She knew the Luthor’s were rich, but he had no idea how rich they were until seeing this massive home.

Finally finished with her inspection, Alex rang the doorbell. A maid immediately answered and invited her in. She thanked her as the woman led her into a beautiful dining room. The room was larger than Alex’s whole apartment!

“Ah, Alex! Welcome, I’m so happy you could make it.” Lena walked over and kissed both her cheeks. Alex smiles at the woman and nodded.

“Hey, thanks so much for inviting me.”

“Of course,” Lena said. She smiled and motioned Alex closer. “We’re waiting on one more guest.”

“Oh?” Alex finally took a look around. She was met with Alana, Jessica, and Maeve, but not Nia. “Hi, ladies.”

Alana was returned with waves and warm greetings. The doorbell rang again and soon Nia joined them. Nia walked in with a large smile, but that smile immediately fell when she saw her estranged older sister.

“Maeve? What are you doing here?” Nia asked, furrowing her eyebrows. She hadn’t figured that they might know the same people, so it was a surprise to see her sister in this room.

“I invited her. I wanted this to be a nice, fun night with my friends. No fighting, no awkwardness, okay?” Lena answered for Maeve. The girls begrudgingly agreed. “Okay, good! Let’s eat alright?”

So, they all settled for dinner. The girls made small talk as they ate. Each had a nice sized steak on their plate that was well cooked and seasoned to perfection. Steak sauce was their companion as they dipped each piece in. Salads were used as the sides and various dressings were all around to satisfy each unique taste bud the women had.

“Lena,” Alana started. “Thank you so much again for inviting us here. This house is beautiful.”

Above them was a chandelier that brightened up the room. The dining table was made of cherry wood and looked brand new. Each chair was cushioned for comfort. The windows in the place were wide like bay windows. The women could each see the sunset outside. Slowly, the sun went down and it was dark out.

“Of course, I’m so happy you all came. Thank you so much for completing my plans.” Lena smiled as she bit into a piece of her tender steak.

“Plans?” Alex laughed, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

Lena nodded. “Yeah, mhm. My plan to have a fun lady’s night!”

All the women laughed. Alex’s heartbeat slowed after Lena’s words. For a moment, she was worried the lady had nefarious methods. So, she joined the laughed and had a good time. Soon, people brought out more glasses and bottles of champagne. Lena, who knew what was inside, smirked evilly. She watched as her workers set each glass down and poured the drinks.

“Alex, you actually thought Lena was doing something bad. Your face was so surprised and worried.” Jessica laughed as she shook her head.

Alex shrugged, laughing with her. “Can you blame me? Her words sounded so creepy; you know?”

Lena shook her head and walked over to Alex. She placed her arm around her shoulders and smiled at her. “I would never. You guys are like family to me, honestly.”

Alex laughed again and returned Lena’s hug. “I know. Maybe I’m just paranoid. Been doing too much damn work.”

“Well,” Lena said. “Just take today to relax.”

Then she watched each woman pick their glasses up and down the first pour. This was going even better for Lena. She hadn’t expected them to drink the alcohol so fast. She was ready to bide her time patiently and wait for the women to get woozy. Happily, her maids were there to refill each glass that was empty. But all the girls needed were two glasses before they passed out.

Nia Nal was the first to go down. She fell face-first onto her plate, splitting her lips immediately. A bit of the plate chipped off, but nothing too noticeable. All the girls looked over slowly, their eyes glossy and unfocused.

“Oh, God,” Maeve slurred as she looked at her unconscious sister. “Someone…need to do…something.” She was the next to go. Instead of faceplanting on the plate, she fell out of her chair. Her body crated a loud thud as her body hit the ground and she was completely still, but still alive.

Alex furrowed her eyebrows as she struggled to put the pieces together in her head. “Hey, she whispered. What…did…you do?” But she passed out next.

Lena smiled and shrugged. “It’s bedtime, Alex Danvers. Just do to sleep now.”

It didn’t take long for the other girls to pass out after. They had drunk two glasses of the poisoned alcohol. Before they came, Lena had crushed up sleeping pills and mixed it into the bottles of champagne. Her expensive drink was wasted, but it was well worth it to take on the full effects of the plan. A laugh bubbled out of her as she looked at the girls, each of them asleep in some type of way. The sight was truly a funny one to her.

Alana smacked her head against the table with her fainting. It made a loud thud and if they lifted her head, she’d have an angry bruise forming. Jessica followed Maeve as she fell out of her chair, her body flying to the side until she was sprawled out on the ground.

“Lex!” Lena called out. Her brother appeared suddenly in the doorway, scaring her. “Jesus. Don’t do shit like that. Come on, let’s get them ready for transportation.”

Lex laughed and shook his head. “You just drugged five women yet that scared you? I’ll never understand you, sister.”

“Shut up and get them ready. I’ll go get the suitcases.”

Lena rushed off while Lex got working. He removed each girl’s clothes until they were all naked. Lex gave the clothes to a maid, commanding her to burn them immediately and to not leave any traces that the girls were there.

“It’s your head if anything is left behind,” he growled at the maid who immediately rushed off to do the task.

He stared down at them, taking in how sadistic the sight was. Was he disturbed? No, absolutely not. After all, he was half of this plan. Lena shortly returned, struggling to carry all five suitcases. She stopped in front of the girls and threw them on the ground. Her arms ached after lifting them, but she didn’t care for the pain.

“Let’s do this,” she mumbled.

“With pleasure!” Lex clapped.

Lex and Lena shoved each girl into an oversized suitcase. They shoved them in, bending their body into fetal positions so they would fit properly. Their bodies were squished down and if they hadn’t been unconscious, they would have been extremely uncomfortable. It didn’t take long. Once done, Lex called his goods to come and help them deliver the packages as they called the girls. Meanwhile, the girls were waking up slowly. They found themselves trapped and restricted and immediately started screaming. They should’ve been out longer, but the food must have diluted the effect of the pills.

The fabric of the suitcases was too thick for their fingers. They scratched at the suitcase car, trying and failing to get out. After a while, their fingers began to hurt profusely. Blood began leaking from them and they became too raw.

“Let me out!” Alex shouted, starting to hyperventilate. “Please, I can’t breathe!”

Lena closed her eyes and relished in her screams. She reveled in everyone’s screams, loving the sound of their fear and anxiety. Shaking her head, she made her way to Alex’s cage, her suitcase.

“You lied to me, Alex Danvers. You all lied to me and I trusted you more than anything.”

Alex couldn’t believe her ears. That’s what this was about? It wasn’t her secret to tell.

“Now you’re going to pay, all of you,” Lena said finally. “You’re all going to die by my hand.”

“Lena, please!” Alana shrieked. “Please, whatever we did, we’re sorry.”

Jessica cried and cried. She couldn’t believe this had happened to her and she couldn’t believe Lena Luthor would do something so vile. “Let us out, you psycho!” But her requests went unheard.

All of their requests went unheard. They were doomed from the start and there was nothing they could do.

She was the first out of them all, but they were all scared and they were all screaming. Lex’s goons placed each suitcase into a truck then started it up. They drove into the next state which would be where they would drop the suitcases off. Once they found a landfill, they grabbed each suitcase and dumped it. The girls were still screaming, but noticeably quieter. They were losing air.

The goons hefted up the suitcases, groaning and huffing as they did so. Their muscles strained as they struggled to lift the cases and throw them down the landfill.

Each girl shrieked and groaned as their suitcases rolled. There was no cushion in the suitcases, so their bodies became bruised and broke. Maeve wrist broke on one roll, her wrist flying out at an awkward angle. Her skin ripped and she swore she could hear it. Nia hit her head repeatedly as she fell down rocks. Alana was luckier as she slid down. Jessica and Alex hit their heads a couple of times, causing a wound to form and blood to leak from it.

They wouldn’t last long.

“So, what do you think happened?” an officer asked as they unzipped the last suitcase. Like the others, it was filled with a dead woman. She was curled up, her dark brown hair tangled and her eyes open. They were lifeless just like her pale skin. Her body was bruised and broken after being thrown down. The blood that came from her head was dried and brown. Her skin was starting to discolor.

“Kidnapped maybe? We won’t know all that happened until we get the results back. My guess is on kidnapped though,” the other officer said. His hands were on his hips as he looked down at the body. The place was taped off and a coroner was here to examine the bodies. His stomach was clenching painfully at the sight of the dead body, despite this not being the first. “Just sad, who would kill all these women like this?”

“It’s been six months since the first few, remember? Same way.”

They both nodded at each other. “Yeah, and now we’re up to the 200th one. It doesn’t seem like these suitcase murders will stop anytime soon.”

It had been six months since Alex Danvers, Jessica, Alana, Maeve Nal, and Nia Nal were found suffocated inside large suitcases. There had been an immediate press release involving this since Alex had been an important figure. Now there were up to two hundred victims and the police still had no idea who was behind them all. The press had dubbed them as the suitcase murders since every single murder was done by suffocation in a suitcase. Still, no leads, no evidence.

The DEO still hadn’t found any evidence of who killed the DEO Director, Alex Danvers. Cat Grant hasn’t found anything yet she continues to do non-stop reporting. She’s been researching and analyzing everything she had, but it still wasn’t enough.

Because of this, Kara is worrisome of her family. They were settling into a deep depression, including herself because of Alex’s death. She also worried about the families of Nia and Maeve, Alana, and Jessica. All of their families were sad and continued to fall into the abyss that was depression. They wanted justice for their girls.

Lena Luthor shook her head, a smirk on her face. No one had any idea that she was one of the people behind those murders. She felt smart and powerful, getting away with these murders.

“Are they all ready?” Lena shivered as her brother asked the same words as last time. A shiver ran down her body. Lex stood behind her just as he did before, his arms crossed in front of him. “You stared at me like this last time. What is it now?”

Lena shook her head and shrugged. “I’m ready to do this again. The last letter has been written. After this, we should think about finding a different way to get them here. These notes may be our downfall.” She sealed the last one and handed them over to her brother.

“Yes, I’d love to send a simple text, but I’m afraid that would really get us caught. We’ll figure something out after this.” Lex handled the envelopes over to a maid. “You know the drill, mail these out.”

The maid nodded and began heading out of the room. It was the same woman as before, only this time she wasn’t as afraid.

“Remind me again who our victims are this time,” Lex commanded as he took a seat on Lena’s bed.

“Alison DiLaurentis, Spencer Hastings, Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin, Emily Fields, Mona Vanderwaal, Paige McCullers, Blair Waldorf, and Serena van der Woodsen,” Lena told him, crossing her arms. She began laughing as she thought of all the pretty girls who were going to die. “It’ll be a dinner to die for.”

Alison DiLaurentis crossed her arms in front of her chest as she regarded her best friends. They had each received a letter in the mail stating that they were invited to a dinner. She didn’t exactly want to go. Really, she wanted a night like they used to have with just the five of them. But when she had checked the mail, she had a stupid note inside.

“I don’t want to go. I seriously don’t,” Alison groaned, shaking her head. “Can’t we just camp out like we used to?”

“No!” Aria laughed. “Come on, it’ll be really fun. I mean, just listen to this awesome note she wrote. So sweet and eloquent.”

“Dear, Spencer Hastings,” Spencer started as she jumped on Alison’s bed. A small smile sat on her face. “I’d love to have you over for dinner and drinks. It seems like we haven’t spoken in a while so this would be a great time to catch up. We’ll be having dinner in my Texas summer mansion. Please come, it would very much make my day.”

Alison raised an eyebrow, wondering why she had to make everything so formal and neat. A text would’ve worked. That’s how everyone spoke anyways, through phone. Alison didn’t like it, but the other four girls appreciated the thought and work that went into the letter. Spencer was the most appreciative. She loved the eloquence the letter presented, and she knew this dinner would be beyond fancy. Everyone knew the Luthor’s were filthy rich, a lot richer than any of them were and they were pretty well off. The mansion her family lived in was huge and that was the main reason all the girls wanted to see it. Since graduating high school and starting college, the girls haven’t been hanging out as much. This served as the perfect opportunity for them to all get together and have a good time. It helped a lot that they were going to have a very wholesome dinner.

The time was already written on the invitation just as Lena did for her last victims. It would be that same day but around the evening time, just as it was for the last ones. Everything was really the same. The only difference was that the girls needed to leave a few hours early to make the drive there. That wasn’t a problem for any of them except Alison who didn’t want to go. They were all in desperate need of a good hang out and a small break from their stressful college life.

“Please, let’s just go. If you really hate it we can leave, okay?” Emily asked, an amused smile on her face. She knew that her friend typically put her foot down when she wanted something to go her way. “If you really hate it, we can leave and go to a bar or something.”

On the other side of town, Blair Waldorf was trying to pick out an outfit to wear. Her brown hair was pinned up and a towel was wrapped around her. She had just come from the shower and was trying to finish getting ready. Earlier, one of her maids had brought the mail for her so she got the invitation already. Now, she was just getting ready for dinner. She’d need to leave early to make it on time. Blair sighed as she decided to settle for a simple black dress. Her accessories would make up the rest, she decided.

Blair picked up her dress and pulled it on. It hugged her body nicely and she decided that this was a good choice for her. Several streets down, Serena van der Woodsen stood in front of her bathroom mirror. She was applying to make up for the dinner she had also been invited to. She had already showered, done her hair, and picked out an outfit to wear. Neither Blair or Serena knew the other was going, but they were best friends so they’d surely be happy to see each other.

Jessica opened her mailbox and pulled her mail out. Most were bills, but, one was very interesting to her. Her name was written in beautiful cursive, so she began tearing the paper as she walked back towards her home.

‘Dear Serena,’ her note had started, immediately drawing her attention to what it was. She, like everyone else, to read the letter. Lena Luthor was inviting her over for dinner and drinks, something she didn’t think would happen. They were friends, but she hadn’t expected such a note to arrive. A lot of people would say it’s expected since Serena and Blair were rich. They lived on the Upper East Side in New York. They had money that would last them lifetimes, so of course, the Luthor’s ran in the same circles. But where Blair and Serena lived inexpensive apartments, the Luthor’s had a mansion.

“Finally, I get to see this house everyone always talks about,” Blair mumbled to herself as she curled her hair. She looked at her reflection and smiled. She was ready and since it would take her hours to get there, leaving now was the best bet.

Serena was just as ready as Blair though they weren’t currently next to each other, they were still ready at the same time. They were best friends, after all. As Blair headed out of her room to leave, she pulled her phone out and dialed her best friend, Serena.

“Blair, hello?” Serena answered once she found her phone after hearing the ringing. She was now done applying her makeup and she was ready to head out and get to the mansion. Her dress was royal blue and her blonde hair was left down in waves.

“Serena, oh good, you answered! So, guess where I’m going.” Blair squealed into the phone, a big and bright smile on her. “Alright, I’ll answer! Well, Lena Luthor invited me to dinner! Can you believe it, I’m on my way now.”

Serena laughed as she pulled her heels on. “Blair,” Serena interrupted, still laughing at her friend’s excitement. “I got invited too. I’m just about to leave.”

Blair grew silent and rolled her eyes. She figured it was just a special invitation for her, but clearly not. “Oh, well, bummer. This invitation is not as special as I thought,” she mumbled, shaking her head. “Okay, whatever! Do you want to ride together? I’m leaving now too.”

“Yeah, okay, sure,” Serena answered, smiling. “So, you really thought it was just for you?”

“Hey! Don’t make fun of me, okay? I was so excited!”

“Okay, whatever. Just come get me so we can get there on time.” Serena laughed before hanging up the phone. She picked up a while clutch and deposited her phone into it.

When Blair arrived outside of Serena’s loft, she called her friend back. They exchanged words before hanging up again. It didn’t take long for Serena to come outside and make her way into the limo. She sighed as she shut the door behind her and settled down comfortably on the leather seats.

“Well, hello, Blair. How are you?” Serena asked as the first to break the silence. She smiled over at her brunette friend. “You look really pretty. Are you wearing Chanel?”

“Oh, please, Serena!” Blair scoffed, rolling her eyes. “I know you don’t actually care, but yes, I am wearing Chanel. Anyways, why were you invited to this dinner? I don’t want to sound like a bitch, but I thought you were too good for these?”

Serena shook her head as she stared over at her friend. “Dear Blair,” she rolled her eyes. “I never said I was good enough for events like these. Don’t put words in my mouth, okay?”

“Okay, best friend. Serena, are you excited for this amazing evening we’re going to have?” Blair asked instead, her voice taking on a sweeter tone.

Serena nodded her head, smiling wide at her friend. She shook her head after, amused at lair. They’ve known each other for a long time after going to school together for years and with their parents knowing each other. They were in the same clique, though one was nicer than the other.

“Yes, I am excited. I just wonder if anyone else was invited since the two of us were. Do you think so?” Serena wondered.

Blair groaned. “I hope not.”

Mona Vanderwaal and Paige McCullers had also been invited. Those were the last two girls who would be coming, though they were arriving separately and by themselves. But it was their way of life. They were friends with Emily and the rest of them, but there were distinct lines between all of them. When they were together, it wasn’t awkward, but everyone could tell who was closer.

“Ooh, sounds amazing,” Mona said when she got her note. She smiled and nodded to herself. With a smile, she hurried away so she could get dressed in time for the dinner party. 

Paige was Emily’s girlfriend, though she wasn’t close friends with Emily’s friends. There was always awkward tension between them. Some of that had to do with Alison since she could be quite overbearing at times. She knew everyone’s secrets. Somehow, someway. It was always awkward between the six of them, but they tried for Emily’s sake.

It was around six when Blair and Serena arrived at the mansion. Both were flabbergasted at the sight of the place. It was a lot bigger than either of them thought it would be. Though they were rich, they did live in fancy apartments and lofts, not mansions. It was clear the Luthor’s were another level of rich.

The slowly left and Serena lifted a hand to ring the doorbell. A maid immediately answered and invited them in. They stepped in with Serena thanking the woman and Blair staring around in quiet awe. They had nice places, but this was much better.

“Oh, I’m so happy the two of you could make it.” Lena walked over and kissed both their cheeks. She was basically reliving the first time she, and Lex murdered.

“Lena! Thank you so much for inviting us. It was such a pleasant surprise,” Serena thanked her.

“Yes, thank you.” Blair smiled, still looking around in awe and admiration.

“I’m just glad you’re here,” Lena said. She smiled and motioned Lex closer. “We’re waiting on a few more guests. You two are the first to arrive.”

Blair huffed. “Awe man. I thought that this was a special dinner.”

Lena laughed and motioned for them to follow her. She led them into the dining room where she pointed to the chairs for them to sit. “I wanted this to be a very special occasion with all of my friends. So, there are several more ladies coming. They should be here soon. Don’t worry, this will be a very fun night.” She smiled secretly, but neither girl noticed.

Soon, everyone else arrived. Introductions were awkwardly made, but once everyone was seated, dinner started. The awkwardness melted away and everyone talked like they had known each other for a while. they all settled for dinner. The girls made small talk as they ate. Each had a nice sized steak on their plate that was well cooked and seasoned to perfection. The steak sauce was their companion as they dipped each piece in. Salads were used as the sides and various dressings were all around to satisfy each unique taste bud the women had. This was an exact replica of the Luthor sibling’s first murders. It was all the exact same and they couldn’t be more proud to recreate this night.

“Honestly, I can’t believe how huge your house is. This is insane,” Paige spoke, shaking her head. “But it’s beautiful!”

The sun was setting outside, creating a beautiful sunset. From where they sat, they could all see it. It made for a beautiful view as they ate and enjoyed their delicious food.

“Of course, I’m so happy you all came. Thank you so much for completing my plans and coming here to have a nice dinner with me. It honestly means a great deal to me.” Lena smiled as she bit into a piece of her tender steak. She remembered this happening at the last dinner. The word for word, action for action. 

“Oh, of course. Anything to see this amazing house.” Everyone laughed at Spencer’s words. “No, but it was so nice of you to have us. This food is amazing.”

Lena shrugged. “Can you blame me? You are all great companions. And we have great cooks.” Lena shook her head as she sipped her drink. “This is long overdue. You guys are like family to me, honestly.”

Lena watched her ‘friends’ pick their glasses up and down the first pour of red wine. This was going just how she pictured, way better than the first time. She had upped the doses so they would pass out faster, a lot faster than the first group. She didn’t want to wait. She had tasted blood before and wanted some once again. Her maids were there tp refill empty glasses. None of the girls held back as they clinked their glasses and drank away. That was their first mistake.

Paige McCullers was the first to pass out. She grabbed her head before her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Her head fell back against her chair, her brown, ombre hair falling back with her. All the girls looked over slowly, their eyes glossy and unfocused.

“Damn, she drank way too much,” Alison slurred as she stared at Emily’s girlfriend. She tried to laugh, but she was too woozy. “Emily, go get your…girlfriend…lightweight.” She was the next to go. Alison faceplanted the table. She hit the side of the plate, causing it to tip over and spill the rest of the food on her head. She was covered in steak, sauce, and vegetables.

Spencer furrowed her eyebrows as she struggled to put the pieces together in her head. “What the hell is happening?” she mumbled. “What…did…you do?” But she passed out next, just as Alex Danvers had before.

Lena smiled and laughed. “You’re all so damn stupid. Never trust a girl you barely know.”

Girl after girl, they all passed out. They would be down for a while, at least until they reached the landfill, but they’d surely wake up to feel themselves rolling and dying. They had drunk two glasses of the poisoned alcohol. Before they came, Lena had crushed up sleeping pills and mixed it into the bottles of the red wine, just as she did before. A laugh bubbled out of her again as she looked at the girls, each of them asleep in some type of way. The sight was truly a funny one to her. It would always be funny to see these drunken girls. She loved seeing them like this.

Blair and Serena were laid against each other. Emily had passed out when she tried to reach her girlfriend. Her body had made a loud thud against the hardwood floor. She’d have an angry bruise forming. Aria followed Emily, then Mona as she got a face full of food.

“Bitch,” Hanna slurred as the last to pass out.

“Lex!” Lena called out. Lex came quickly, carrying a couple of suitcases. His hands were gloved and there was a smile on his face. “Good, you’re prepared.”

Lex laughed and shook his head. “Go get some bags so you can help. And hurry up.”

Lena rolled her eyes. Lena rushed off while Lex started working on the girls. He removed each girl’s clothes until they were all naked. It was a familiar sight with different girls. Lex gave the clothes to a maid, and she rushed away to burn them to not leave any traces the girls were there.

He didn’t need to threaten the woman since they already knew the drill. They’d be next if anything was left behind.

“Alright, here’s the rest of the suitcases. Let’s do this,” Lena mumbled as she came back with the rest of the travel bags. She smirked as she stared at the naked bodies of her friends. Perhaps in a past life, she and her brother weren’t crazy.

“With pleasure!” Lex exclaimed, remembering his words from the first time.

Lex and Lena shoved each girl into an oversized suitcase. They shoved them in, bending their body into fetal positions so they would fit properly. Their bodies were squished down and if they hadn’t been unconscious, they would have been extremely uncomfortable. It didn’t take long. Once done, Lex called his goons to come and help them deliver the packages as they called the girls. They were much more organized. Everything went smoothly and they couldn’t be happier with their nefarious ways.

The girls began to wake up on the trip to their death destination. They tried to do as the women before them and scratch at the suitcases. The fabric of the suitcases, of course, was too thick for their fingers. After a while, their fingers began to hurt profusely. Blood began leaking from them and they became too raw. It was no use at all to try. Even then, they continued to scratch at the suitcases until their nails were all broken. They just wanted to get out of there.

“No, please!” Aria shouted, starting to panic. “Please, I can’t breathe! Let me out of here!”

Lena laughed. “Before, I killed my friends because they were liars. They deceived me like the bitches they were.” She scoffed and shook her head, crossing her arms. “Now, I’m doing it because killing is thrilling. I loved every second of it.”

“Lena, please!” Alison shrieked as she came to the end of the spiel. “Please, whatever we did, we’re sorry. Just let us out of here, now!” 

There was no answer and none of them were saved. Lena and Lex were far too gone in the world of murder. They’d never listen.

Lex’s goons placed each suitcase into a truck then started it up. They drove into the next state which would be where they would drop the suitcases off. Once they found a landfill, they grabbed each suitcase and dumped it. The girls were still screaming, but noticeably quieter. They were losing air and their throats were extremely scratchy. The goons hefted up the suitcases, groaning and huffing as they did so. Their muscles strained as they struggled to lift the cases and throw them down the landfill.

There were screams and groans as they tumbled down. There was no cushion in the suitcases, so their bodies became bruised and broken, just like the women before them. Alison’s head bounced hard as her case fell on a boulder. It immediately cracked open, causing her to die then and there. Paige and Emily somehow got the same fate. Their necks broke as they fell the wrong way down. Aria’s wrist and the leg broke first, then one of her ribs punctured her kidney, killing her after she rolled more.

Serena bit harshly on her tongue on the way down. She bit too hard, causing it to rip off. Because she didn’t know, she accidentally swallowed and choked on her tongue, killing her. Blair had the same fate as Alison. She tumbled onto a boulder where she hit her head and cracked it open. She bled out. Mona was fine, but with the wait, she would inevitably suffocate to death. She also had a broken leg and some of her fingers were broken.

But little did anybody know that Kara Zor El had been found alive when they were all found. She was in bad shape, but the DEO had found her. They kept her hidden, afraid sadists would come for her again. When she was ready to talk, she did.

“Lena and Lex Luthor,” Kara had told them as tears trailed down her face. They had just told her that she was the only survivor. Everyone was dead, including her older sister, Alex.

“Are you sure, Kara?” one of the officers asked her. A notepad was held in his hand and his eyebrows were furrowed.

“Yes!” Kara yelled as she held her head. “They invited us to dinner, and I guess they drugged us or something.” She was extremely drowsy after being drugged and rolling down a bumpy hill. Now, they were questioning her profusely.

“It was awful. All they did was laugh, Lena and Lex,” Kara spoke again, shaking her head. She cried some more and put her head down. “Now everyone is dead. How could this happen so fast?”

The officer patted her back, a frown on his face. “We’ll get them, don’t worry, okay?”

The DEO put everything together. When the bodies of Alison DiLaurentis, Spencer Hastings, Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin, Emily Fields, Mona Vanderwaal, Paige McCullers, Blair Waldorf, and Serena van der Woodsen were found, that’s when they stormed the home of Lena and Lex Luthor.

They burst in, kicking the door in and breaking the lock. The maids all screamed in fear as arms officers stormed the place. Because they didn’t expect it, Lena and Lex were unprepared for the visit. They sat planning the next few murders they would do. That’s when they were able to nail them. They even caught them disposing of more evidence.

“No!” Lex shouted. “It was her idea!”

He tried to put the blame on Lena who remained quiet. They were taken to separate cars.

The two were arrested for the deaths of fourteen women.

**This Story** **To Be Continued with Ending**


	6. Deadly Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this Story, Lena Born from another parents, Instead Lena Luthor born by Lionel Luthor and Unnamed Woman.

The world we live in comes with pros and cons and one of the pros is freedom. The freedom to express yourself verbally, the freedom to love and be loved, the freedom to marry whosoever you want to get married to no matter the gender. Such is the case of Caroline Sessions and Blair Snowden who decided to have a relationship. In some parts of the world, lesbianism is part of the freedom right while some parts of the country abolished it. Caroline and Blair found themselves in the part of the world that sees no evil in female to female sexual relationships.

Caroline was a beautiful woman in her 40s and this made a lot of people wonder how beautiful and gorgeous she would be in her early days. She has blonde hair and a nice physique to compliment her nice skin. Birds of the same feather flock together, it wasn’t surprising to people who have known Caroline for a long while when they met Caroline’s love; Blair. Blair was also the definition of beauty. Both women complement each other. One could easily mistake Caroline and Blair for a twin if not the different hair color they have. Blair, on the other hand, has brown hair. Among the things they share together is age. Blair was also in her 4os, looking young and lively.

They used to complement themselves. “You are so beautiful and I’m happy to have you,” Caroline would say to Blair and Blair would reply, “you give me reasons to live in this world.”

The two lived happily together and families and friends of the couple look forward to the day of their wedding. One of the mistakes which also causes confusion among people that know Caroline and Blair together was finding out who the husband was and who the wife was. Although they were of the same sex, one of them had to stand up and take the role of the head of the family. Caroline was the husband while Blair was the wife.

After several years of dating, Caroline and Blair tied the knot on the 4th of July, 2014 at Greece’s Santorini Island. The day was a memorable one for the couple as friends and families didn’t judge them by their decision as they all turn up for the ceremony. The priest asked the lovers a question before he joined them together.

“Do you both take yourself as lovers and promise to be with each other till the end of time,” they both answered in the affirmative. “I now pronounce you husband and wife,” the priest said. All the guests enjoyed themselves at the party as food and drinks were surpluses. After eating, the guests were entertained by a live band and the newly wedded couple graced the dance floor.

A surprising even occurred after the wedding. Wives are known to adopt the husband’s name but the reverse was the case with Caroline and Blair. One couldn’t say if it was love or other reasons, but Caroline changed her last name and adopted Blair’s last name; Snowden. “Call me Caroline Snowden,” Caroline told everybody that cared to listen.

After five years of marriage, changes and tough decisions has to be made. None of the couples could impregnate the other, they were left with only one option since they have decided to have a child. The option is adoption.

“I want a baby,” Blair said to Caroline.

“You want artificial insemination?” asked Caroline.

“An adoption would be better,” Blair said.

“I’m scared the child we will adopt might not love and see us as her parent?” Caroline expressed her fear.

“We are not the first couple adopting a baby and I have never heard of an experience where the adopted child doesn’t love his or her parents,” Blair tried to calm down Caroline. “Even if there are situations like that, it is going to be minimal,” Blair continued. “It seems you want a female child,”

Caroline smiled, she said, “female babies are cute. Don’t you like the idea?”

“I’m okay with whatever you go for,” Blair said.

“What color of hair should we go for?” asked Caroline. “Since I chose the sex of the child, you chose the hair color.”

“You have blonde hair and I have brown hair, why don’t we settle for black hair?”

Caroline and Blair went to the adoption home and met a woman in charge. Several kids were presented to Caroline and Blair but they settled for a white little girl with black hair.

They named her Lena. The child got into their home at the age of three and no one could have imagined Lena wasn’t their biological daughter. They took good care of her better than her real parents would ever do. Lena must have eaten thrice before Caroline or Blain would think of having the first meal of the day. They will either go hungry for weeks if that was what it will take for Lena to have a filled stomach. In return, Lena acted as a good baby and grew up to be an obedient girl.

Caroline’s fear of seeing Lena grow up to be a pain in the ass was alleviated and she was more than happy to have settled for Lena. As Lena grew, so does Caroline and Blair. Many people who don’t know much about the family refer to Lena as the grandchild of Caroline and Blair. She used to get annoyed at such people but she soon realized there was nothing she could do to change the fact.

Ten years after, Lena was thirteen years old while Caroline and Blair were in their 50s. The family decided to celebrate Halloween. The family all went out to get the materials for Halloween decoration. They bought and decorated the house with ghost-scarecrows for Halloween. They also bought a jack-o'-lantern which they tried to blow out on the fence. Been an ardent reader of books, Lena warned her adopted parents against such an act.

“Don’t blow out the lantern, please,” Lena pleaded.

“Why. It’s part of Halloween party,” Caroline said.

“I have a bad feeling about blowing out the lantern. It’s wrong to do so,” Lena said.

“We’ve been in this world before you, so we know several things you have no idea of,” Blair said to Lena who was trying to persuade them not to blow out the jack-o'-lantern.

“Let’s hear her reason, she always has one,” Caroline said and turned to face Lena.

“It's against tradition and also brings bad luck,” Lena said convincingly.

“Where did you get that from?” Caroline asked Lena.

“Maybe from school,” said Blair.

“I read it in a book,” Lena said.

Caroline and Blair busted out laughing. “Books are fiction and shouldn’t be taken seriously.”

**Ending**  
The couples blew out the jack-o'-lantern and Lena went inside afterward. Lena sat inside waiting for her parents to take down the decorations and come back inside. Unknown  to her, her adopted parents were been attacked right outside the house.

“Mom, are you there?” Lena said when she didn’t hear the voice of Caroline and Blair. She waited a bit but didn’t hear a sound.

Lena was feeling impatient, so she went back outside and saw her adopted parents’ severed heads hung up on two of the ghost-scarecrows. She screamed and ran back into the house in fear. She called the police and they rushed down to the scene. The police discovered Caroline and Blair were smashed in the head by an unknown assailant with a 3-feet tall Pumpkin Head Demon named Sam. There was no CCTV insight to capture the crime and no fingerprint was left on the murder scene. The case file was never opened as nobody was a suspect.


	7. Teenagers Friends is Serving the US President Brie Clinton

Annapolis Town is a nice neighborhood with nice people who refer to themselves as Anti Wars Activists. Most people within the neighborhood see themselves as families and they do everything together. The neighborhood boasts of all amenities a nice city should have. Let me take you into the lifestyle of the people. The place which is dominated mostly by blacks encourages outdoor games such as basketball and football for guys and riding or skipping for girls. Amy Juergens was on the street riding her two year old bicycle when her phone beeped. She initially ignored but later decided to make a stop and check. Amy was a well-known lad in the neighborhood. She was more popular with her jokes and friendly attitude.

As Amy pulled up with her bike, she brought out her phone and took a look at the message displayed on the phone. Nobody around could guess what was happening, all they heard was a scream from Amy.

“You okay,” a man sitting down at his porch asked from afar.

Amy got down from her bike and started dancing. She ran towards a direction and quickly remembered she had a bicycle. She got back to the bicycle and ride away. On getting home, she couldn’t wait to let the bike stop fully before she jumped down and ran inside the house. Ashley Marie Juergens was inside the house plaiting her hair when her room door swung open and Amy rushed in. Ashley jerked up fearfully thinking somebody was after her sister.

“What’s the problem,” Ashley asked the joyous Amy.

“Guess,” Amy said with her face full with a grin.

“How do you expect me to guess if a ghost was running after you or you the one running after a ghost cos I’m sure with the way you rushed in, a ghost must be in the picture,” Ashley replied, looking angry.

“You have a bad thought,” Amy said. “Can’t you judge from the way I’m standing that whatever I’m feeling now is happiness and not fear?”

“Kindly spare me all the drama,” Ashley’s response sent a message to Amy that she wasn’t in the mood for pranks. “I’ve got something to do and if you will excuse me.”

“It’s a message from the white house,” Amy broke the silence.

Ashley turned around, looking anxious to hear what Amy has got to say. “You mean the US President Brie Clinton replied to our message?”

“He did and not only that, he has requested us to come to the white house,” Amy said.

Both sisters jumped up happily and hug themselves. “Not only that,” Amy said after they had broken their hug. “We are not going to be the guest but the main course.”

“Unbelievable!” Ashley screamed into the air.

It was at that moment that Grace Bowman entered the room. Grace has been friends with Amy and Ashley for the past five years. Apart from living close to the Juergens, Grace, and Amy always share the evening together by riding bicycles around the neighborhood. Some people refer to Grace and Amy as lesbians simply because of their closeness. Grace must have heard the scream of Amy and Ashley from her house, the reason why she decided to check out what was happening.

“What’s the reason for the excitement?” Grace asked immediately she walked into the room.

“We have been invited to the white house by the President of the United States of America,” Ashley gladly informed Grace. “Amy brought the news.”

Grace turned to face Amy. “Is that true?”

“Of course,” Amy replied by handing her phone to Grace. Grace went through the phone and saw the message from a verified twitter handle of the United States of America President.

“Invited as what and for what?” Grace asked.

“Have a seat, my dear friend,” Ashley said to Grace. Grace complied and sat down. “There is a hidden party going on in the white house where random, important dignitaries are invited for a dinner,” Ashley said.

“Wow, that’s amazing,” said Grace Bowman. “You mean you’ve been invited as part of the random, important dignitaries?”

“The invitation is of two ways,” Amy broke in. “The guest or the course.”

“Can you expatiate more on those words?” asked Grace.

“When the guest is invited, they are served a super delicious delicacy. The delicacy is super because it is different from what people eat in their homes daily,” said Ashley.

“I wasn’t expecting anything less since the meal would be prepared in the white house by the best of the best chefs,” Grace said.

“We’ve been invited as the course of the meal,” Amy broke the suspense.

“I still don’t get,” Grace seemed confused.

“What my sister is trying to say is that the meal is made up of human meat that would be turned into steaks and pork chops,” Ashley expatiated more on Amy’s words.

“Cannibalism!” Grace shouted. “That’s illegal and shouldn’t be appreciated.”

“That’s the beauty of the party,” replied Amy.

“The fun part is turning humans to meat to be eaten by the guests and the US president herself,” Ashley said.

“Why are you girls now so happy about been cooked and be eaten by some set of dignitaries?” Grace asked, still sounding confused.

“Do you know the pleasure and honor it would be for us to have the United States of America’s president have our meat in her mouth?” Ashley said. “That’s more than having the handshake of the resident and been given a medal.”

“You girls are not normal,” Grace felt irritated.

“It’s a choice and we have decided to go with it,” Amy said. “Anybody invited as the course would have his or her name in the hidden book of power inside the white house.”

“I think I have heard of that book before. It has the name of the heroes and past presidents of the United States,” Grace said.

“You see the reason we are so eager to have our name is written in the book?” asked Amy rhetorically.

“I don’t mind having my name written as well,” said Grace. “How do I send a letter of interest to this party?”

Amy and Ashley looked at each other and smiled. “I think we can help you since you are our friend,” Ashley said.

“How?” asked Grace who has changed her mind and looking forward to being on the plate of the United States of America’s president.

“There is a room for invited guests to come with two other people. Since I got the invitation, I will bring along Ashley and you,” Amy said.

“Thank you,” Grace hugged both Amy and Ashley. “When are we leaving?”

“The time states 9.AM but I will advise we get there by 7am,” Amy said.

The three girls decided to use the rest of the day to prepare themselves for the huge journey that lay ahead the following day. It was obvious to the three ladies that as they leave the house the following day, they won’t be coming back into the house, at least not alive.

The following day saw Amy and Ashley waking up as early as 5am and hurrying themselves up. Grace was not lagging behind as she has woken up in her own house getting ready for the trip to the white house. By 10am, Grace had gotten to her friend’s house and they, in turn, had gotten set and just waiting for the day to be a little brighter before they step out of the house.

As soon as the clock was 7am, the three ladies stepped out of the house and took a cab to the white house. On getting to the gate, they were met by a series of security officers making sure the president and other guests are safe.

“Can I see your invitation card?” a security officer who was fully armed to the teeth asked the ladies.

“Here you go,” Amy handed her phone to the officer and showed him the message sent by the president himself.

The security officer signals to another officer in uniform and asks him to take the ladies to the chamber.

“Chamber?” the three ladies looked at each other amazingly.

The lads were professional, needing no more time than originally estimated, so Amy with Grace and Ashley got to spend a couple of hours showing them just how excited them was to be cooked by them.

“It’s a pleasure to have you girls here,” the chief chef said to the ladies.

“We are more than happy to offer ourselves for this feat,” Grace was the first to talk among the girls.

“Can we get to meet the president?” Amy asked eagerly.

“He is busy now but he might be available to see you before you are coked finish,” the chief chef said.

“Can we at least take a selfie before starting with the procedure?” asked Gloria.

“It’s not as if the selfie would be useful,” the chief chef said.

When the time came, Each Girl lay her nude form across the prep table, giggling as they brushed cooking oils over their skin. Rolling over, Girls pulled their knees underneath and pushed their firm ass into the air, wiggling it a little before the tip of the spit began to push through their asshole.

“This might hurt a little, I hope you don’t mind,” the chief chef said.

“We are more than prepared for this,” Ashley said.

“It’s good to see that you ladies have done all your homework and I’m certain you won’t give me any issue,” said the chef.

Girls kept perfectly still as they fed the length of steel through them, relishing the pain of its penetration and cumming at the thought of what was being done to them.

Then Teenagers was left to roast on Outdoor, Spit was slowly turning over and over as the heat washed over Teenagers.

"I Smell Delicious," Amy Said

"I Taste Delicious," Grace Said

"We Smell Delicious," Ashley Said

"We Taste Delicious," Amy and Ashley and Grace Said

“You girls are looking yummy, I hope you taste better,” the chief chef thought to herself as she roll over the ladies on the open spitfire.

"You Smell Delicious," Chef Said to Amy and Ashley and Grace

"You Taste Delicious," Chef Said to Amy and Ashley and Grace

By the time she was done, the girls were no longer Humans to them, simply meat. It had Girls drizzling their's juices onto the hot coils right up until the very end. The maid tasted the meet and said, “Yummy.”

“Hello, ladies, I wish you can taste your own meat but I’m sorry it won’t be possible,” the chef said.

**Ending**

After the chef was done, she sliced the girls into pieces and served on a big bowl before moving them on a trolley to the big dining where the president and his guest were.

The US President’s dinner guests (CNN's Activists, MSNBC's Activists, NATO Allies's Leaders) were shocked at the meal, first by what who they were going to be eating, and then by the exquisite flavor the chefs had made of the Teenagers’s succulent flesh.

“This meal is specially made for you my guests,” the US president said.

“This looks fantabulous,” MSNBC’s activist said.

“I’m sure it will be so delicious,” said another activist, this time a CNN.

The US President Brie Larson was equally satisfied but even happier that guests had not been ravenous to devour all of Teenagers’ tit-meat to Rump Roast from Teenagers Legs to Ribs to Steaks.


	8. Serena van der Woodsen's Birthday Dinner

Every 14rd of July has always been a great day for Serena van der Woodsen because that is her birthday. Each year comes with a unique celebration for Serena and as she wasn’t ready to make the years own a difference. Serena just clocked 13 years old and as young as she was, she couldn’t think of any new thing to celebrate with. Her past birthday saw her celebrate at the beach, at the cinema, with friends, at a house party. She sat down and thought of what she could do on her thirteenth birthday that would make it stand out and be the best out of the rest and the coming ones. As she was busy racking her brain and stressing herself in the process, her boyfriend walked in. Nathaniel Fitzwilliam Nate Archibald hugged his girlfriend but he noticed she wasn’t in the mood for any play.  
“What’s wrong with you baby?” Nate asked. “You shouldn’t be in this kind of mood not when your birthday is near.”  
“That’s what’s giving me concern,” Serena said.  
“What could possibly be the problem?” asked Nate. “I’m here for you in case you need anything.”  
At the mention of those words from Nate, Serena smiled and hugged her boyfriend. “Are you sure you will do anything for me?”  
“Definitely! You know I will always do anything for you,” said Nate.  
Although Nate and Serena were of the same age, one wouldn’t guess right because Nate was more matured than Serena. He is tall, with a broad chest that would make it difficult to guess his age.  
“I want to have a taste of myself,” Serena said to Nate.  
Nate looked confused at what his girlfriend said. “Have a taste of yourself? I don’t get you.”  
“I want to eat my flesh and my meat,” Serena said with all the seriousness in her.  
Nate who thought Serena was kidding around busted into laughter that water almost came out from his eyes. “You must be joking. Come on, I’m not for that at the moment.”  
“I thought you said you will do anything for me,” Serena was starting to get angry.  
“I said so but this doesn’t look like a reasonable request besides how do you expect me to help you taste your flesh?” Nate said.  
“That’s what you should have asked,” said Serena. “I will want you to assure me once again that you will do anything I seek for.”  
“That’s a promise, now tell me how you want me to come in,” Nate said.  
“I will burn my skin on a hot plate and slice some off with a knife,” Serena mentioned.  
“Oh my God,” Nate screamed. “I can’t do that!”  
“That will be fun,” said Serena. “Let’s try it.”  
“I can’t and I won’t” Nate insisted.  
“” What reason do you have for rejecting my request?” asked Serena who was looking angry.  
“I love you and I can’t imagine how I will be the same person to cause you pain,” Nate said.  
Serena smiled. “There is no pain and nobody is causing it. It’s gonna be fun, I promise,” said Serena.  
When Serena noticed Nate wasn’t going to give in to her demands, she came up with an idea.  
“Why don’t we do something for each other,” Serena said.  
“What do you mean?” asked Nate.  
“I will do anything you ask of me as long as you will key into my request,” said Serena.  
“Are you sure about that?” asked Nate who was looking anxious.  
Serena nodded affirmatively.  
“Can you give me a blow job?” Nate asked. Nate has always wanted a blow job from Serena but she has been denying him of that because she doesn’t like the idea of having manhood in her mouth. It irritates her and she has decided never to try that even though she loves Nate a lot. Seeing that the only option she has for Nate to agree to her birthday present is to accept to have Nate’s manhood in her mouth, she decided to accept.  
“I will do it,” Serena said.  
Nate was surprised Serena agreed to do his demand. He has tried all sorts of ideas on Serena to make her suck his manhood but she has always denied him. He only requested for the blow job because he thought Serena would never agree to that, but surprisingly, she agreed. “This meat tasting must mean something special to her,” Nate thought to himself.  
“I agree too,” Nate finally succumbed. “When do we start?”  
“I can do the blow job right here and now but the meat tasting will have to wait till my birthday which is two days away,” Serena said ad Nate agreed.  
“I will have to wash off,” Nate said before going into the bathroom to wash off his manhood. As he was rinsing the manhood with water, he kept imagining the fun that awaits him. A smile filled his mouth and he filled fulfilled like someone that just won't the presidential election of the United States of America, He didn’t take long in the bathroom as he quickly rinsed his manhood and exit.  
Serena was already waiting for him. She drew Nate closer and planted a kiss on his lips. From there, she massaged his ass and started kissing his neck, earlobes, chest, his stomach, down to his thighs before she migrated to his manhood. Nate’s manhood was visibly hard and he can’t wait to have an experience of a lifetime. Serena helped Nate remove his trousers and sat him down on the bed. Nate looked around to be sure nobody is watching. They were still teenagers and many people would disagree if they hear a thirteen years old kid is having a blowjob from his girlfriend of the same age.  
Serena rounder her lips on the tip of Nate’s manhood. It felt warm for Nate as he shivered a little.  
“Do you like that?” Nate asked Serena.  
“I haven’t started, so lemme focus and make you enjoy this. You might not have the opportunity again,” Serena said.  
“I won’t miss this for anything in the world,” said Nate.  
As Serena wrapped his soft lips around Nate’s manhood, it didn’t take long before Nate started jerking and ejaculated into Serena’s mouth. Serena rushed into the bathroom to spit out the semen in her mouth. As she got back into the room, Nate was already half asleep.  
“I hope you will make me enjoy my own treat just as you enjoyed yours,” said Serena.  
“I…will…try…my….best,” Nate who was almost asleep managed to say.  
The birthday came like a light from a thunderous strike. Nate was early at Serena’s place and there wasn’t any brouhaha about what was to happen that day. “An agreement must be fulfilled,” Nate thought to himself.  
Serena removed all her cloth and became nude. “Do the same,” she said to her boyfriend.  
Nate removed his cloth as well and remained nude. Serena already plugged in a hot plate and it was as red as a full moon. There were two long, sharp knives placed on the hot plate and they had become so hot. Nate who was feeling uneasy in his nude state picked up a knife and with a shaking hand-dipped it into Serena’s thigh to make a cut. He stopped abruptly when Serena screamed.  
“Are you okay?” he asked fearfully.  
“Continue, ignore my shouts,” Serena instructed.  
Nate sliced off a flesh off Serena’s thigh. Blood gushed out and as Nate looked into Serena’s eyes with her meat in his hand, he noticed the mixture of joy and agony in her eyes.  
“Give that to me,” Serena collected her meat from Nate and ate it. She was so happy to have a taste of her own flesh.  
“This is yummy.”  
"I Taste Delicious"  
"I Smell Delicious"  
Nate crouched before the sizzling hot plate. Serena held back the sudden agony that ripped through her as she allowed her heavy tits and Slices of Steak from her Left Thigh to drop onto the hot grill, panting heavily through her clenched teeth and flared nostrils. Serena gave her a wicked grin before closing the upper half of the hot plate onto the tops of her breasts and Left Thigh Steaks.  
“This is going to be fun,” Serena said to herself.  
The added burning pain and the pressure of her plentiful mounds being squeezed so roughly drew a shriek of pain from Nate’s lips. Serena rapid panting allowed her to suck up the succulent aroma of her own roasting flesh as her stiff nipples leaked fluids that bubbled and sizzled against the superheated metal of the grill. Serena's breasts were cooked up to a succulent golden-brown, crisscrossed with the markings of the grill and Left Thigh Steaks cooked Medium Rare, she was freed from the hot plate. Serena panted heavily, whining with fresh agony as the carving knives sliced into her well-cooked tit-meat and Left Thigh Steaks. Serena was allowed a taste of herself, stunned by just how delicious she was.  
“Do you want a taste?” Serena offered her meat to Nate and he ate from it. Nate enjoyed the meat and wondered the fun he has been missing by not eating Serena’s meat all these while. “This is so tasty.”

 **Ending**  
Serena's breasts were cooked up to a succulent golden-brown, crisscrossed with the markings of the grill and Left Thigh Steaks cooked Medium Rare, she was freed from the hot plate. Serena panted heavily, whining with fresh agony as the carving knives sliced into her well-cooked tit-meat and Left Thigh Steaks. Serena was allowed a taste of herself, stunned by just how delicious she was.  
“Do you want a taste?” Serena offered her meat to Nate and he ate from it. Nate enjoyed the meat and wondered the fun he has been missing by not eating Serena’s meat all these while. “This is so tasty.”  
Nate watched with wide eyes as Serena, staring at Serena's Tits and Left Thigh Steaks before getting ready to tucking in to enjoy Serena's Tits and Left Thigh Steaks as Nate begins eating. Serena prepared herself for the spit to roast up herself the remainder of the delicious figure. Nate begins eating Serena's meats, Grab Chainsaw to cut Slices and Ribs from Cooked Spit Roast Serena.


	9. The Mansion From Hell

The teacher was still speaking much to her dismay. The classroom was boring, its dull grey ambiance only adding to her boredom. She was frustrated…bored stiff of this so-called daily routine. Yet something added to her frustration even more. Starting from tomorrow, this class of high school was going on a three month summer break. No homework, no school, and most importantly…no history teacher! She hated this history class more than she hated high school. Currently, as she sat right beside the window, watching the kids playing in the playground, she kept wishing the school bell would ring anytime soon.  
Yet the last history class was quite long. It seemed Mr. Fredrick the bulky sixty year old history teacher had taken double time. He had covered two chapters today and she was sure this vile old man would take the quiz right on the first day of schools after a summer break. No wonder she despised the old man…  
For a moment, she took out a hand mirror, staring at her dark eyes and pixie cut blonde hair. The hairdresser had done a spectacular job! She was the talk of every high schoolboy. However, she was interested in none of them. Minding her black uniform skirt, she found the history teacher was looking at her. The rest of the class followed suit. It seemed she had unknowingly whispered “cool!” while checking out her reflection. Mr. Fredrick hissed like he always did, the words coming out of his mouth is a rather angry manner,  
“Miss Maggie Sawyer! Ignoring the class again?!” he focused on the last word.  
She looked around. Smiles, whispers and stares followed her from all around. Some admired her pixie blond haircut and some laughed mockingly for her being in trouble.  
“Ummm…no! I was actually thinking about it…maybe the civil war…” she spoke, clearly knowing her mistake. She had heard a word or two about some civil war in her history class yet she didn’t know anything about that.  
“Oh…you mean the one fought between Northern and Southern soldiers?!” the voice came from the end of the class. There, Maggie could see her savior, a sharp looking girl with a black ponytail reaching to her shoulders. Her lean figure was covered in proper uniform unlike hers. She was the class nerd, Lena Luthor and thankfully, a friend of Maggie.  
“Yes, I was wondering if a peace treaty could be signed between Northern and Southern governments instead of civil war…” she was now playing along, shooting in the dark and hoping the target was hit. It seemed her efforts had brought fruit. Mr. Fredrick gestured her to sit down, continuing the lecture while discussing the civil war again. She eyed mischievously at Lena who returned her a smile with her sharp black eyes winking at her.  
A second later, the moment of relief came. The school bell rang and with that, the day ended. The school was over and the painful last history class was over too.  
She got up, walking towards Lena Luthor while her hands brushed her short blond hair. She was excited.  
“I saved your ass again sweetie. What would you do without me?” Lena spoke as the class started getting empty. She smirked at the arrogance of Maggie Sawyer, eyeing her pixie cut. Whoever had done that had done a fabulous job.  
Maggie gave her arrogant smile like she always did. Before she could speak something, some entered through the classroom. Everyone else had left. As both looked around, they found another teenage girl coming into the classroom. She had dark brown short hair and fair skin. Her name was Alex Danvers, the third girl in their group. She came forward, her hand holding something like a map.  
“What is that? What are you holding?” Lena asked, her nerd curiosity rising up as she saw a map in Alex’s hands. What was she up to this time? Maggie smiled brightly. It was only three to four days before ago when she had discussed her summer plans with Alex. Perhaps this was one of those plans.  
“This…is what our summer vacation adventure is going to look like…” Alex explained as she waved around that map. It had a cross marked over Japan.  
“Are you sure… I mean we could change it to somewhere local?!” Lena asked, clearly terrified of the plan. Why would they need a cross country adventure? Wouldn’t that be dangerous?  
“No my dear…we are going and it is final. You are coming with us…” it was more of a command than a suggestion that Maggie Sawyer had just made. Her eyes held that decisive look that couldn’t be changed.  
“Very well! I will pack my bags…” Lena spoke, yielding to Maggie who was now smiling with content.  
*****  
They had left earlier than usual. Having satisfied their parents that it was a field trip, the three girls had made sure they would go straight to Japan and come back within four days. They were ready. All of them wore similar clothes, casual grey jackets, and white vests underneath along with black trousers and black long boots. This was surely going to be the trip of their lives. Little did they know that they would regret ever going on this trip!  
The flight, as well as the journey to Japan, was tiring. The agency that covered their travel package was a nice one, taking care of all their needs. They were made to stay in a nice hotel near a peaceful village.  
Currently, there was a list of plans that Alex held while they sat in their room. They had recently arrived, not knowing what to do momentarily. They had plenty of rest in their flight, now fully active for the day ahead. It was still noon when they arrived at the hotel. There were plenty of hours ahead for the day to pass.  
The hotel itself was a luxurious building, standing tall like a giant modern monolith. It was located away from the city, right beside scenic views and a very old Japanese village.  
“What are we supposed to do? We have at least four hours before the dusk approaches. At night I have heard this place follows a full lockdown. There was a murder of a family here and then a state of emergency was followed afterward…” Alex asked as she looked at the two. Maggie was lying half on a bed with her feet down while Lena looked outside the window. The room provided a scenic view of the village nearby.  
“Hello everyone! Listen… I have heard the village is a beautiful location that also has a haunted mansion nearby!” Lena spoke out, her voice filled with excitement. Her sharp eyes inspected the village outside. It seemed it was a very quiet village with its streets mostly abandoned.  
“We can head out in the village and well, look around.” Maggie gave a suggestion. For a moment, Alex gave it a thought. She then nodded in agreement. She wasn’t as much excited about the village as she was about the haunted mansion. She had only heard stories about those mansions present around villages but never had the chance to actually see one. Perhaps this could be her chance!  
Maggie combed her short blonde hair and got up. She got into those long boots and donned the grey jacket. Lena Luthor got ready too, donning a similar outfit along with Alex Danvers. The three girls were ready to go out.  
“I don’t know why but I got a bad feeling about this…” Lena told them, her voice becoming dim and low. Both of them laughed at her for being paranoid. There was nothing to be afraid of. If anything happened, they could always come back to the hotel and inform the authorities. They didn’t know how wrong they were…  
They headed out of their room and the hotel. It was a beautiful sight outside. Everywhere, they could see the emerald meadows with cows and sheep grazing around. At some distance after a short walk, they could see the wooden huts of the village. Something bothered the girls immensely as they walked through the streets of the village. The locals weren’t hostile but they weren’t friendly either. It seemed as if the girls had walked into a place where the people around despised them. Nobody was willing to talk to them or guide them around.  
“We should head towards that haunted mansion…” Alex gave the idea. She had come to this village with that goal in her mind. The two nodded their heads in agreement. It seemed as if this village had nothing to offer. Beyond the village and meadows, there was a forest in which the haunted mansion was supposed to be located. It was written in the tourism guide book that Alex had brought along.  
“It is not like we are going to enjoy this village. Let us go there…” Maggie sighed, eyeing at the locals running into their wooden huts at the sight of these three girls.  
Lena reluctantly followed them. Her gut feeling kept telling her that it was a wrong idea…  
The walk past the village was a long one but they had managed to go into the woods. These were old forests where an uneasy feeling lurked in the air. They didn’t have to do many struggles in finding the mansion. It stood there right in the beginning of these woods, its entrance hidden by trees.  
The mansion looked less like a mansion and more like a small Japanese palace. It was perhaps built in the middle of a large clearing. The bamboo gates stood tall as they were opened to welcome the unwary visitors like the girls. In the middle of the large clearing, the mansions stood like a small palace. The structure was built out of iron and bamboo and it was very old. The mansion had been constructed by joining together multiple small houses together, all of them having long eaves and strong bamboo structures.  
“Cool!” Alex spoke out loud, feeling the thin cold air and the damp ground on which they walked. Lena was shivering. Something felt like watching them, keeping an eye on the girls as they moved around. Maggie was unimpressed. She wanted an adventure, not a walk to an old mansion. She kept looking around for something entertaining.  
As the three girls walked near the entrance of the mansion they saw something strange. It looked a little bit like a shadow…  
It stood near the entrance, its white clothes all covered in blood. It was a little girl, her face covered with her long hair reaching to her knees. The young girl walked around, sobbing in a strange voice as she entered through the mansion and went inside.  
“What the hell was that?!” Lena asked, her voice clearly terrified of what she had just seen. Alex herself was shivering.  
“Let us check it out, girls! We want to see that…” Maggie was excited as much as she was afraid.  
“Bad idea…did you see the blood on that little girl’s outfit? What if…” Lena was still shivering. Alex was quiet, having nothing to say. For all she cared about now, they had to go back and report this to the authorities.  
“What if it is a prank?! I have scared people myself you know… I want to get to the bottom of it!” Maggie was not going to back down as she said it. It was clear this girl was going to uncover whatever was happening down there.  
Before anyone could speak something, the air around shifted, as if something had changed. The smell of rancid meat was filled in the air as if there was a rotting corpse of an animal somewhere near.  
Lena nearly threw up as her black eyes inspected the ambiance. The air around had darkened. According to her clock, it was supposed to be at least three hours until the sun went down. She realized it was because of the fog that had appeared out of nowhere.  
Maggie smiled, thinking of it all as a joke. Whoever was pranking them was doing a perfect job. Before she could say something sarcastic, she heard a strange voice. It seemed to be coming from the entrance of the mansion. As she looked there, she was surprised to find someone. It seemed the figure that stood there looked remarkably similar to her father. Her father? What was her father doing here?! She remembered the last fight she had with him before coming here. He was against her trip to Japan.  
The more she looked, the more disturbing the figure became. It wasn’t just her father…it was an injured figure covered in blood.  
“Papa!’ she yelled before running into the mansion. Both Lena Luthor and Alex Danvers followed her as she ran hysterically into the mansion.  
Maggie had gone hysterical the moment she saw the figure of her father all soaked in blood. Something horrible was going on. She found herself straight into the corridor. The figure of her father disappeared here.  
She realized it was just a simple illusion. As she looked around, she found both Lena and Alex. Both of them were worried sick for Maggie.  
“I…let us get out of this place!” Maggie spoke as tears rolled on her cheeks. Whatever was going on she didn’t wish to find out. She just wanted to get out of here.  
Before they could turn around, the entrance door closed with a loud thud. For a moment, they found it very hard to breathe. The corridor that they had entered into through entrance was dark. The smell of rancid meat seemed to be coming from there.  
At the end of the corridor, some figures moved. They seemed like normal people, running from something. To the girls’ surprise, they ignored them completely, as if oblivious of their presence. It wasn’t until they ran close to the girls when they realized these people were apparitions.  
“What…are we seeing ghosts?” Lena asked. She was terrified beyond measure.  
“It seems…we are seeing the history of what happened in this house…” Alex looked around, trying to control her fear. As both of them looked at Maggie, they realized she was under a shock. Sitting on her knees, she sobbed at the image of her father.  
“We need to get out of here. I think there is a room at the end of the corridor. We can go there!” Alex spoke without wasting a second. She knew Maggie was in no condition to act rationally so she had to get them both out of here. Before they could run, the walls around moved from their position. It seemed as if the place where they stood was changing. A moment later, they no longer stood in a corridor but rather a large dark hall. At some distance, they could see a group of people standing. They seemed to be villagers from the village they had come from. However, on a closer look, Alex realized they weren’t normal people. All of them had holes in place of their eyes and their skin glowed pale yellow. Who were they?!  
“Where the trees stand, there was once a village very old. Where the silence rules, there was once laughter of simple people who worked at day and feasted at night. This place…Himura mansion! Our prison and our dark burden. We have been here for more than a century…” one of them spoke. A moment later, they dispersed. It took a moment for both Lena and Alex to realize they had encircled the three girls. Maggie was still in shock, oblivious of her surroundings.  
“We were innocents…simple farmers and people… we were facing a famine. Our lord…the owner of this mansion was an evil man. He hoarded while we starved to death…” one of the ghosts, a younger one spoke. He came closer. All of them narrowed down their circle, coming closer to the three girls. Lena screamed at the top of her lungs, hoping something would come and rescue her.  
“We protested that day. Our numbers were great. The lord couldn’t resist us any longer. At last, to calm us down, the Lord told us that he would be satisfying our hunger. He would soon give us his rations. We were naively happy, hoping the Lord would save us all from certain death…”  
One of the ghosts, one that resembled a strong man came closer. He grabbed hold of Maggie as she started screaming hysterically.  
“The lord distributed a small portion of his hoarded food that had been poisoned. He distributed that to out huts. To save his rations, he killed many of us.  
Some of us were alive when we realized what he had done. We stormed into his mansion, slaughtering him along with his family. Alas, we didn’t know we were moving to our doom. The lord…was a dark magician. With his dying breath, he cursed us… we are prisoners here in his damned mansion. Unless… some of us switch places with those of living…” the child stopped speaking, his skin darkening and his features becoming twisted… flesh appeared on his entire body…smelling like rancid meat…  
For a moment, Alex and Lena froze while Maggie still hid her head in her knees. She still didn’t know what was going on. The ones of shorter height, looking like the twisted fleshy kids among them, came near Maggie. She didn’t even fight as one of them bit her leg.

 **Ending**  
Both Lena and Alex could see their friend Maggie slowly descending into the demise as she was ripped apart slowly… they couldn’t help but hear her heartrending screams.  
They had to get out of here! They had to! The idea came too late to Lena as she was dragged into a dark corner by some of them. Alex had already started running when they came for her. She was going to get out of here. Tears rolled on her cheeks as she heard the screams of her friends Maggie and Lena…  
She kept running until she reached towards that light at the end of the hall… it seemed she was lucky. Outside, there was the courtyard. She quickly made her way there…  
For a moment, she realized what it was…the air around was damp and heavy…it reeked of rancid meat again. Her steps didn’t support her as she found herself struggling to raise even afoot. The next moment, a whisper was heard…  
There was something in this whisper…it started into a chain of maddening voices…  
Alex's head was going to explode before she…bit herself. The voices calmed down, giving her a momentary relief. Alex bit herself again, chewing finger off…the pain was gone momentarily, only to return again…she kept biting herself more and more until she was only Skeleton…  
Lena's eyes opened as she felt her arms and legs all tied up with strong ropes. The first ends of the ropes were tied to her arms and legs and the other ends were held by the creatures around. She could see those faceless beings wearing strange masks. They gave off the smell of rancid meat. Lena tried to resist but she couldn’t.  
Below her, there was a strange circle that glowed with a dim red light. Before she could scream for help, the fiends around started pulling the ropes tied to her two hands and feet. The ropes twisted with cruel distortion, penetrating deeper into her skin and then flesh. It was almost a cruel mercy as she bled profusely as her senses dimmed, her blood filling up the red circle beneath her. The next moment, her arms and legs were ripped apart by inhuman pressure as she died screaming.

**Alternative Death Scenes**  
They descended upon the three girls. Alex screamed at the top of her lungs as she saw the fleshy fiends descending upon her two friends. Lena cried for help as one of them tore her legs. Maggie was not very different, her arms ripped apart.  
Alex ran, managing to break free. She had to get out of here! She ran as fast as she could… the light at the end of this dark hall…it could be an exit.  
She kept running until she reached there. She was successful! It was the courtyard! She kept running, not looking behind. She rushed towards the courtyard. Something happened in the middle…  
Something held her legs, making her fall on her nose. She quickly tried getting up. It was to no avail…  
They were around her…she was going to meet the same fate that her friends had met. One of the creatures came near, running the knife over her throat…while she breathed her last, she heard these words…  
“Your sacrifice is necessary for our release…”


	10. Lena Luthor as BDST Master

**Story**

She had waited a long time for this. Much planning and careful organization had led up to these final moments that she planned to savoir. Unlike her half brother, Lena had no outright desire for bloodshed - for murder unless she deemed it entirely appropriate, but in this case, she had been sure of herself. Years of her youth spent stuck in a shadow - a pit of despair caused by two unkind children who couldn’t seem to understand the way their words, their actions, and their looks had affected Lena. She had tried to be calm about it, to let it go, but it had been so insurmountable that now, fully grown and fully understanding of what she had gone through, she realized that there was only one way to rectify the things that they had done to her.

Of course, the first part of her plan had been reaching out to them and supplying a job. Once small, and insignificant, Lena had risen far above what either of them had expected, and she was sure of that. She had heard all of the stories about bullies doing the things that they do because of harsh home life - personal problems that they didn’t know how to handle, so they would lash out at others. But Lena had never been like that. Her life had been far from easy, far from perfect, and she had never once found it in herself to act to others as Jess and Alana had acted towards her. It was something that she had never been able to forget, and she doubted that even after her plan had been fulfilled, that she ever would.

It had been easy to smile at them when they had applied - winked and promised that they would like the call they would receive about the job because, after all, they had an in with the CEO. But what she had noticed the most about their graceful smiles and perfect suits was that neither of them had bothered to even think about apologizing for the agonizing way they had treated her throughout her youth. Things would probably be playing out differently if they had. But unfortunately, their dull, cruel minds had never thought that Lena might still be suffering from what they had done.

Jess had been the first to find her way to Lena. Lena had done her research, found out that Jess was down on her luck, unemployed and about to be homeless, so graciously, Lena had reached out to her as an old friend and suggested a job interview. A receptionist had been, unfortunately, the only position open, and if Lena was being honest with herself, she wasn’t too keen on seeing Jess’ face every day at work, but she reminded herself that it was all means to an end. She still remembers the first time that she had seen Jess’s face after all those years of only seeing it in her nightmares.

“Lena! I can’t believe how you’ve turned out!” The voice was piercing, ringing in Lena’s ears as she put on the brightest customer service face that she could manage.

“Jess, I’m glad to see you’re looking well.” She tried her best to make her tone seem less hostile than she felt. “Come inside and we can start your interview.”

Lena remembers mostly feeling numb during the interview. She had prepared herself for this since she had started planning her entire scheme, but it still hadn’t been enough to see her childhood bully in the flesh again. She wanted nothing more than to punch her straight in the nose and watch her shocked face bleed and sputter excuses and questions. But it was the reminder that soon she would get everything she had been waiting for that made her smile and warm up to Jess in the way that she had. Flirting, for now, would be the key. So Lena had flirted for most of the meeting - buttered it up and made it look like she was so glad to see her again. Questions leading off the interview like ‘How is the family?’ and ‘What’s life been like for you?’ As if Lena cared one tiny bit about how her boring life had been unless she had been suffering the way that she had, and Lena knew that she hadn’t. But she would know. Soon she would know.

Jess hadn’t been the ring leader, but she had been a very active participant throughout her time being tortured - bullied by people who were supposed to be her peers, her friends. She hadn’t been the one to initiate most of the horrible things that had happened to her but she had helped Alana - she had been there too, laughing and mocking her as she would try to walk away or hold back tears that would threaten to spill over. She remembers always being confused - angry with herself that there was something wrong with her, something different that made the other girls so intent to pick on her and Lena could never understand what she had done to them. She knew now that it hadn’t been her fault. She knew that she was just an easy target for two girls who had wanted to take out their own self hatred on her. But it didn’t ease the hurt she felt thinking about what they had done to her.

The most vivid memory she has of Jess is one that she bets the woman sitting across from her at the interview years and years later doesn’t even remember. Lena bets her fortune that if she had asked either of the girls about half of the things they had done to her, that they wouldn’t have any idea what she was talking about, and that made it worse. To have no remorse for the people that you hurt - not even remember at all the things you’ve done to ruin someone’s life . . . well, it was despicable.

The memory, though, was one that Lena thought about often. She remembers sitting alone at lunch because Alana and Jess would pick on anyone that would talk to her - sit too close. She remembers sitting just at the edge of the playground underneath an old oak tree that had been standing there long before she had even been born. It had been a warm day just barely summer, but enough that the teachers were being lenient with the tank top rules and the shorts being just too short. But mostly Lena had just been quietly drawing in the dirt with a stick. Harmless. She had always been so quiet - so gentle. Looking back, she thinks if she had been louder, and more firm, she probably would have been taken more seriously and picked on a lot less. But it had never been her. Of course, it was different now, but she still wondered what would have happened if she had been more assertive.

She had been minding her own business, as she often was when Jess had happened upon her. Until this point, the tree had been a safe spot for her usually, nobody would bother her because the teachers could see her very clearly from out of their windows. But there had been some sort of meeting today, and there were no teachers to watch as Jess walked up to her and stood tall in front of Lena like she was plotting something malicious and evil.

“What are you doing?” The disgust in her voice was apparent, and it made Lena cringe, and drop the stick that she had been holding.

“Nothing.” She says softly, eyes on the ground as she clenches her fists and tries to stop the tears from spilling over. Tears that had made an early appearance this time.

“You think you can hide over here just because we’ll get in trouble if we pick on you?” Jess reaches out and grabs a fistful of Lena’s hair.

Jess yanks hard for a few moments until Lena finally screams, “Stop it! Stop it!” Sobs in between her words and tears rolling over her cheeks in waves. She had just wanted to be left alone. Even now when she thinks about it she doesn’t understand why they couldn’t leave her alone. She had been so quiet - so reserved. She never asked for any of it.

“What’s this?” Jess leans forward and releases her grip on Lena’s hair in favor of tugging at the necklace around her neck. The chain snaps as she pulls on it, and Jess studies it for a few seconds as Lena struggles to reach up and get it back. Her pants and hands are, at this point, covered entirely in dirt and she looks pathetic - small.

“It’s mine! It’s mine - give it back!” She reaches out only for her hand to be smacked away as Jess steps away with the necklace. It had been one given to her on her birthday a small one with a silver oval in the middle of it, and it was her favorite.

Jess leaves with it, and Lena can remember going home that day and sobbing for hours. She had been so powerless then to stop them - so insignificant. It was small on the list of things they had done to her, but it was one of the memories that had stuck out so much to her. Maybe it was because that very same necklace was the one that Jess had ignorantly chosen to wear to the interview.

“That’s nice, where’d you get it?” Lena had asked her, and eyebrows raised and waiting to see if the realization would click and a look of dread would pass over her usually smug face, but instead, she got nothing.

“Oh, this thing? I’m not sure. Must have been when I was little - I’ve had it for a long time now.” It was the final nail in her coffin.

After she had started working for her, it hadn’t taken long for Lena to develop a relationship of sorts with her. She found, after a few nights of passionless sex that Jess had been very into the BDSM scene, and Lena, the good girlfriend that she was, decided to indulge her. Of course, she had managed to twist Jess around her little finger so she could be dominant in their little scenes, and she allowed Jess to believe that still, she held all of the control. It was far from the truth, but Lena needed her to think she was running the show for everything to work out.

Alana had been next. Lena would admit that it was far tricker to get her to work. She had remembered a lot more of the things she had done than Jess had, and it was natural for her to be suspicious. She had reached out to Jess, asked her about Lena - asked if this was a trick of if she had really just forgiven them for everything that had happened in their youth. But Jess had assured her that nothing was amiss. That Lena was as pleasant and small as she had always been. Oh, but if only they knew what she had in store for them, and their small, weak minds.

Alana, eventually, took the bait and started working for her as well. Jess had been satisfying to draw in, but Alana, well, it was going to be a memory she would cherish. Small smiles and a gentle touch on the back of a shoulder here and there turned into something more, but Lena couldn’t be the one to  bring the idea of integrating Alana into her and Jess’ sexcapades or it would raise suspicion. Being a very well known CEO, she couldn’t afford to leave a trail behind, so she starts dropping hints to Jess - about how fun it would be to have another person to play off of - how much hotter it could be if Lena had someone else to take care of. Of course, Jess takes the bait, and not a week later, she and Alana are cornering Lena in her office wondering - hoping that she could consider the both of them at once.

Everything is coming together. It fits perfectly, and after three sessions of their little BDSM act, Lena is ready to enact her plan. She wears gloves, this time, and insists they go to Alana’s home for this scene. She keeps a tight hold on the details, and the other two girls think it’s for suspense, but it’s really because Lena knows they would run screaming if they knew what she really had planned.

The beginning of the scene goes flawlessly - smoothly and without giving herself away she ties the two girls into chairs facing each other and still fully clothed. She doesn’t explain herself, because she doesn’t have to. They trust her now, and that’s what she had been counting on. She relishes in the way their faces will change from pleasure to fear when they realize they’ve been betrayed.

“Jess, will you answer a question for me?” Lena’s voice is honey sweet, and she hums as she pulls a small knife out from her pocket. It’s small and unassuming - but it’s sharp. It looks like a prop, though, which is what she wants, because her two submissives will only think it’s just some fucked up foreplay she has planned. Sure enough, when Jess catches a view of it, she grins and twists in her almost too tight bindings.

“Anything for you.” Her voice is just as sweet, but it’s one that Lena has heard before and it won’t do anything for her except make her feel sick. It’s the voice she used when explaining to all of the adults around her that it had been Lena’s fault and not her own.

“Then how about you tell me why you don’t remember stealing my necklace? The one you brag about so often? Don’t you remember ripping it off me on the playground that day?” She keeps her voice upbeat - sweet. But there it is. The look she had been waiting for since the first day that Jess had entered her office for her interview. The realization that she had just been played.

“We were kids.” She tries to explain, now eyeing the knife more carefully to try and tell if it’s real or not.

“Oh, are you looking at this? I’m afraid it’s very much real.” She holds it up in her hand before bending down to scrape it across Jess’s thigh, on the tip of it, just enough to draw a small amount of blood and catch both of the girl’s attention.

It does the trick, and there’s a soft inhale from behind her that lets her know that Alana realizes that this is very much real, and she’s been played. It had been something she was looking forward to since setting this entire thing up, and she very much planned to savor every moment of it. She puts the knife away, hands laced together with a soft smile as she looks between them, and then she decides that since they know her true agenda she should indulge them a little in what they came here for.

“It was easy, you know,” She moves to the table where she had laid out an array of toys to use on her two submissives, hand brushing over a few of them to get an idea of what she had wanted to do. She hadn’t planned this far - figured it would be a lot more fun if she was feeling it out as she goes. Eventually, she decides on a riding crop to start - easy and unassuming, but painful. It was Jess’s favorite, but when she turns around to hold it up, the only emotion on her face is fear.

“Oh, don’t worry, I’m not going to do anything you won’t like. At least not yet. After all, I think you should suffer just the way I had to.” She smacks the riding crop into her gloved hand as she makes eye contact with Alana, and she raises an eyebrow expectantly at the woman. She wants a rise out of her more than anything. Wants to see the fear glint in her eyes like it had in her own so many times before when she was small and unprepared for the cruel, violent nature of these two girls.

“Please don’t.” Jess’s voice is quiet - panicked and submissive, but not in the same way it had been when they had done scenes like this in the past. No, this was far too uncomfortably real, and she could tell that part of these two submissives were holding out hope that this was still just some sort of elaborate foreplay. But they knew, deep down, that it wasn’t so.

A harsh crack rings out as she smacks the riding crop against Jess’s thigh, and it pulls a quiet whimper from her lips, eyes wide like she can’t understand why this is happening. It only fuels her anger. Jess forgets - she forgets how badly she had hurt Lena - how much torment and pain she had caused, and this would be a brilliant reminder to the both of them of who was really in charge. Of who had really come out on top after all these years. Lena supposed that most people would have ended the charade here let them go home and wallow knowing what they’ve done and how they’ve made her feel. But she isn't most people, and these are no regular school bullies. They never would be. Not to her.

She lays the riding crop against Jess’s shoulder, and she’s gentle, but the woman under the touch still jumps, and it gives Lena a lot of joy to know how much fear she’s managed to instill in her in such a short amount of time. This would be one of her crowning achievements. A quiet pride that she wouldn’t be able to share with anyone, but it didn’t matter because she would know. Lena would remember every time she wore her necklace now, what she had done to right the wrongs that had been bestowed upon her. She brings it down again, harder this time against Jess’s neck, and then again on her chest and once more on her thigh.

“You don’t seem that into it today, Jess. What’s wrong?” She uses the crop to force the woman’s chin up so she would meet Lena’s eyes, and there’s a satisfying spark in hers seeing the tears brimming in Jess’. “This is how you made me feel every single day.” She reaches out for the necklace around the woman’s neck - the same silver, now more worn and scratched than it had been when she had gotten it, but it was hers nonetheless.

“This was a birthday gift. You took it from me and then wore it to your job interview. If I had known better I would have thought you were mocking me, but I know you’re just dull. Just a follower to Alana, right? You always have been. It’s no wonder you fit into this role so well.” She smacks her thigh again with the crop.

“Why are you doing this, Lena?” Alana demands, and when she turns to see the woman’s expression, she’s delighted to see she looks just as afraid as Jess. She sets the riding crop down in Jess’s lap and pulls her knife out again.

“You know, I seem to recall asking you a similar question when we were younger. You’d . . . hm - let me see if I can recall.” She taps her chin with the knife as if she’s deep in thought before she smiles dangerously and turns fully to stare at Alana. “You’d broken three of my ribs that day. I asked you why you were doing this what did you say again?” Horror passes across Alana’s face as she seems to recall the exact moment that Lena is talking about, and she crouches in front of her. “Because I can.”

She plunges the knife into Alana’s thigh and quickly shoves a hand over her mouth to muffle the horrified scream that escapes her. The house is large, and she doubts any neighbors will be able to hear them, but it can’t hurt to make sure. She pulls out the knife as soon as Alana’s screams have devolved into pitiful whimpers, and she sighs, turning back around to face Jess.

“If either of you tries screaming again, I’ll kill you.” It was her plan to kill them anyway, but the way they shut their mouths so fast let her know that they didn’t know that. They must think this was just Lena’s way of teaching them a lesson - scaring them off. But she couldn’t just injure them and let them go. No, as a Luthor it would be a one sided fight if people found out. Lena wasn’t violent by nature, but her family was known for their awful acts, and she couldn’t afford the chance that the court would rule on their side.

She pulls the knife from Alana’s thigh and sets it down on the table where the riding crop had previously been and scans the table for another fun toy she could use. It was always better to use their favorites to torture them with, after all, it made it all the sweeter when they begged her to stop. “What about this?” Similar to the riding crop, it was a tool used mostly for punishment - for whipping. A flog. Alana had shown the most interest in it when they had started these meetings, but now she had a similar reaction to her counterpart; fear.

“Don’t like it anymore? You seemed very excited by it the last time we met like this. Didn’t she, Jess?” She turns to look at Jess, who keeps her mouth shut, obviously afraid of also ending up on the business end of her knife.

Alana whimpers in pain, shifting her leg and gasping as blood seeps through her jeans and drips down onto the floor below. She’s slow as she steps over to her, brings the flog down hard against the wound she had created, and she relishes in the choked back noise of pain she receives. She watches almost gleefully as Alana clenches her fists and does her best to obey and not make too much noise.

“Look at me.” Lena’s voice is quiet, a low rumble like thunder that makes both girls shiver, and when Alana doesn’t comply immediately, it makes anger rise inside of her. “Look at me!” She roars, slamming her hand against the table and grabbing for the knife again. She waits until she has Alana’s eyes on hers before she continues.

“Much better. Now - watch.” She laughs softly, eyes shining as she presses the knife against Jess’s neck. “I’ve been waiting a long time for this, you know.” As she slides the knife across the woman’s neck and watches as the blood seeps down into her clothes and down her pants, she can only watch in morbid fascination. A permanent look of fear is struck across Jess’s face as she sputters for breath that doesn’t come - drowning in her own blood.

There’s a sob behind her, and now that one of them is finally dead - a tormenter of hers finally gone, she can focus herself on the main act. The main reason for her pain and her suffering over the years. Alana. “You made my life a hell. You made me think I was worthless - treated me less than garbage for so long, and now I want you to pay for it.”

“No, no, no - please. I won’t tell anyone - just let me go, please.” The way she begs, pained tears rolling down her cheeks, it reminds her of her younger self, under Alana’s boot after being beaten black and blue. She hadn’t told a soul about what had actually happened that day and had lived with the quiet shame of not being strong enough to speak up ever since. Well, not anymore.

“You think that would be enough? Do you think I believe that you wouldn’t tell anyone? I am the type of person that doesn’t tell anyone. You’re the opposite. We’re the opposite.”

“I was jealous of you!” Alana tries, eyes wide with fear as her eyes dart back and forth, looking for a way out that would never appear to her. Lena would never let her go now.

“Don’t lie. It’s unbecoming. You hurt me because it made you feel strong, didn’t it.” She hisses, pressing the knife hard enough against Alana’s neck that it drew blood, but not enough to kill her. Not nearly enough.

Alana chokes - sputters as she tries to press her head back and away from the blade. But she can’t get far bound to the chair. “Okay! Okay - I . . . I felt good when I hurt you - and . . . and others.” She had been known at the school for her heinous actions, and it felt good to finally be getting revenge for all of those people.

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t kill you, Alana. Just one.” She pulls the knife back, gives her a look of pity as if she would actually consider letting the woman go. There isn’t a reason on  earth good enough for Lena to give this up right now, but she’s interested to see what pitiful nonsense this woman will come up with.

“I - I . . .” Panic lights her face as she realizes that she doesn’t have one. She realizes that being a bitch for her entire life would end like this - how it should.

**Ending**

She plunges the knife into Alana’s chest, anger spreading through her and consuming her for a few, shameful moments. But for once, Lena feels perfectly in control. This is how it’s supposed to be.

She wipes the blood from her knife and steps away, she makes sure she gets into both of the girl’s phones - deletes any text messages or calls that could be incriminating, and then she simply leaves with the rest of her belongings. Alana’s neighbors will find them in the morning and call the police. She pockets the knife and starts to untie the two. She lays them on the floor and tucks the rope into her back along with the rest of her tools. She takes a few valuables - smashes some of the pictures and glass to make it look like a robbery, and then she steps back at the door to admire her work. She had heard that when people die, the looks they leave behind on their faces are often peaceful, but she likes this more; Lena likes the look of terror they both share as their life had drained away from them. She feels satisfied that she has done the world a good and proper justice.

As she steps out of the house, she leaves the door slightly ajar as to really sell the whole breaking and entering the scheme, and then she starts towards her car. Nobody will have any reason to suspect her. She’ll be questioned as to their boss, asked if anything could have happened or if anyone had shown interest in them or suspicious behavior and she’ll cry over losing the love of her life and a trusted friend. But who would ever imagine that the wealthy CEO who could never want a thing was behind such a senseless, gruesome murder?

Lena will get the grieve over their unfortunate loss. She believes in karma, but in this case, she thinks she was just speeding up the process.


	11. Vampire and Humans Victims (Lena Luthor)

**Story**

He certainly didn't like the weather in that city. However, he had to settle for the simple fact that the sun's Rays did not infringe discomfort on his skin. His heels hit the water-soaked floor while dragging the fabric of his dress, caring little that the water-filled with mud and waste, tarnished his expensive acquisition. He shouldn't be wandering around that much, but he still does, what he's interested in is feeding, and that's what he'll get.

Despite this, he is still wandering around the small town, boring faces that do not catch his attention. People are too simple for him, but they do not prevent them from being his main attraction or, rather, the source of his youth, even if he does not like to admit it.

“Young lady. Would you like to try the last fragrance of the moment? We assure her that they are the best in town, and we can even risk saying that of the city” commented a plump woman as she staggered between two baskets with coldly calculated glass containers one at each end of her body, not to mention that her pompous cream-colored dress did not favor the constant movement of her body.

"Uh, really. I'm not really looking to acquire any fragrance. Uhh.”

"Miss," said the woman suddenly as she smiled a little at the other, without bothering to slightly show her fangs, lately there have been hundreds of people with fangs slightly wide enough to take them normally.

The plump woman sighed reluctantly. However, he ended up accepting, while smothering a couple of unfeminine curses, directed mainly at the woman who had just rejected his product, which, in his perception, was the best, or at least in that town.

Certainly, although he was not many fans of the residents of that town, and of None, he clarified a voice within him, he ended up accepting that he had to live among them if he wanted to survive, even though they could not do it without living in the filth and mixture of mud, manure and people with a stinking smell around him.

Honestly, he still wondered how it was that there were no deader at every step he took, people could not live in the dirt and still think that they were in high monetary and class status.

However, they were very delicious in his opinion. Too busy with status and the way to go above others without any apparent problems. And without even worrying about what was happening around him. At least I was hoping that they would have heard about what had happened in some villages before I got here.

His steps stopped in a basket full of newspapers properly placed inside, being guarded by a child no older than twelve who was shouting to sing the news of eight o'clock in the morning of that day.

"Extra, extra! rumor has it that the lady from the cake shop is having an affair with the baker without his wife's consent!" the teenager screamed as he shook the paperback and forth.

The woman raised an eyebrow at this as her brow frowned. was that really the news that mattered most to the residents of that town? He decided to keep walking until the boy screamed again.

"A series of murders has begun on the outskirts of Cachtice Village of Slovak! Women are disappearing more and more and panic is beginning to spread among the villagers!" the teenager shouted again as a group of mostly young women began to approach with clear expressions of panic as they had no idea what was happening.

"Miss, why don't you look scared?" asked a girl no older than six, who pulled her dress with Childish insistence.

His gaze descended towards the little one while smiling a little, however, the smile did not reach his eyes. "Uh, I'm sorry, little girl, I didn't realize you were here,” she commented suddenly, bowing down to squat in front of her; feeling like the dress spread all over the floor filled with sewage and food waste around the place. “I'm really scared, however, I can't show how scared I am since I'm supposed to be a strong girl, are you a strong girl?" he suddenly asked, catching the girl unawares.

“I'm a little scared, but I'm the eldest of three sisters, and I try not to scare them” " the girl suddenly commented as she removed her anxious body. The woman smiled a little while stroking her hair “I suppose you should warn your parents that it's not a very good place to wander” she remarked, standing up gracefully as she sighed “see you little girl” she muttered smiling a little to walk to the newsroom.

"Good morning, could I have one of your papers? Please, " she mentioned as she searched through her clothes for a penny to offer, her brown hair fluttered through the air as the newspaper boy watched her dazzle, she seemed to hear in sighs a: wow...How beautiful she is. Coming from the boy, however, he decided to ignore it. The boy took one of the copies and spread it to the woman, she took it and handed him one of the pennies before starting to walk without an apparent direction.

Meanwhile, he opened the newspaper to review the different sections of it. Despite this there was not much relevant information, only different rumors about several of the people, as the boy had mentioned, the woman of the pastry shop had an affair with the Baker of the front shop, while she had another series of disputes on different topics that did not catch her attention much, not before reaching the section of the newspaper that most people tended to hate or simply love for some strange reason. The murder Section.

It was not surprising that people took the death of a person as an attraction, yet one learned to deal with it, despite believing that it was not very well seen morally. The chestnut shook his head and began to read.

1mer case, a ten-year-old girl. Found with no more than a sheet on his body. The paper had not even bothered to cover the uncomfortable drawing they had placed on the first section of the sheet. The woman sighed, noticing where this was going. The drawing, as I had mentioned, contained a body covered with a sheet, the funny thing there, is that the infant did not have a head to show, someone had torn it off. As they described in the news, the girl was on the floor of one of the cross streets of the village; the police had arrived hastily to disperse the crowd and stop speculating, why a girl no more than twelve years old was lying like a garbage bag, in the middle of the street. The woman began to read the paragraph as she continued to walk, caring little if people ran back and forth with baskets or other utensils.

"The police began to investigate thoroughly and found that, indeed, the girl was not the daughter of anyone in the area. She was probably a street girl if her appearance would suggest that. However, someone had ripped his head off with enviable precision, without any uncontrolled cut by separating the skin from the cartilage and the bone that connected his head to the rest of his body.”

The woman frowned at this, it was not very common murders of this caliber, however, still, they could be perpetrated without any apparent problem. He sighed and continued reading without problems.

"The girl had slight bruises on her body as if she had been beaten several times with an object, perhaps metallic, apart, the skin of her forearm had small scars that were already white because, perhaps, the body had been there for eight hours, but no one noticed because of the little traffic on that street.”

He raised an eyebrow at that revelation. His lips frowned a little as he walked away to one side and apologized to an old man he had stumbled upon as he arrived at a small mansion.

"The most surprising thing about all of this is that the girl, did not show any signs of internal tear, but she had been used for sexual practices before, a girl gentleman! how did such a little girl go through this and we hadn't noticed? Despite this, people were shocked to see this scene, a girl no more than nine years old had been murdered and dismembered without any regard, and so accurately, less.”

Once he arrived at his small furnished apartment, he greeted the Hunter before entering and closing the door behind him.

"The police assume it could be a case like in England, with Jack, however, not sure of it, as his M. O. focuses more on female prostitutes, not minors. Despite this, the cold-blooded killer is also being considered, but we also rule it out because the girl has blood on her body.”

The cold-blooded killer. The woman thought curiously, she had completely forgotten that case since the press had completely left the investigation. However, there it appeared again, without problems and with more talk of people, it was still impressed that, although the press was very difficult to work, the news arrived relatively on time, unlike the states that were much slower and had to wait an average of fifteen days patiently. The woman sighed and continued reading the deaths section until she found the headline she was talking about.

"Really, we didn't want to comment on this again, we thought the killer had forgotten about our people and had only focused on one in particular, but no, he's really with us again. However, we do not have a clear idea of why he has returned, and what he intends to do with us again.”

"If you're new to this section of the paper, you probably have no idea what we're trying to explain to you here. Nevertheless, we will give you a brief summary so that you can understand a little what we are talking about”

The woman let out a somewhat dry laugh at this, the press probably of a wonderful and dramatic explanation. Since, being boring people, you have to give a touch of fun to the problem, and just in the middle of the 1600s, it was no wonder that people were paranoid about anything they saw, as a result of the press. He breathed a weary sigh and continued reading without any problem. I was really curious to know, what the press really thought about this, and how people were reacting so much.

"People began to notice that something in their community was happening. They had No idea what, but they would clearly find out over time. And really, it wasn't long before they started worrying about the situation they might unknowingly get involved in. what exactly was the cold-blooded killer? It all started in December of last year, the streets of the village of Brock and was celebrating the festivities while they did punch and other snacks, had people in the streets singing and celebrating, apparently, a new year without worries, and in fact, most of what we were accomplishing, if it was not because they started doing assassinations to full hours of the night, you know, at ten of the night, when only the prostitutes and the homeless frequented, but this time, there was a prostitute who was found dead as they used to appear in the newspapers, not lords, this time he was a man” 

"The people were shocked by this fact, usually the murdered were young women, perhaps from about twenty to thirty years at most, with bruises and small cuts in their skin and perhaps, with some sign of sexual abuse of dubious origin. The authorities only mentioned that they were prostitutes, so, most likely, it was that some of his clients wanted much more than they could have, and the beautiful damsel had said no, costing him his life.” 

"However, things were a little different these times, yes, there were women also among the victims of this particular case, but most were men. Men in their twenties and forties, all middle-class, who might have come from some celebration or other curious event. The first victim was a boy of about twenty-two years of age, practicing medicine soon to graduate, apparently, the boy had gone with some friends to have fun to celebrate that they were already ready to graduate more, so to celebrate they went to a pub as expensive as possible. You know, young people wanting to stand out among the others. Or that's what one of the witnesses mentioned. Four in all.”

” We didn't know anything was going to happen in particular, " commented one of the boys as he writhed his fingers with some strength and nervousness. “we had agreed to meet on the outskirts of the urbanization to approach a pub that many people had mentioned saying they were one of the best in the place, with great facilities, drinks and the most beautiful girls of the moment” " he mentioned shaking his lips. “we decided to go after our last evaluation passed, we were too happy to bother about the money, we had gathered enough together to give us that happiness for having passed our grades. However, it wasn't as fun as we expected. A woman of a thin background, with a small baby doll fitting perfectly on her hips, lace tights and small red bows, that woman captivated us, she was too beautiful to be true. However, the most affected was Erick, who had previously broken up with his partner, so we attribute that he was sad and more eager to witness the woman. However, I didn't know much more, because I had to run out of there and throw up.”

” I really don't remember very well, I was too drunk to remember, " commented another witness, a Daniel. "in the alcohol Nebula, I was looking for them all, Marcus was lying in one of the corners near the canteen, Manuel was throwing up apparently because I didn't see him. And Erick was walking away with the beautiful woman with long brown hair, beautiful as she could only see. No more than forty-five minutes passed and the girl had left again, but alone. I assumed that my friend was sleeping or that I was, so I wanted to go annoy him after his little sex session with the beautiful lady…” 

"Here things got a little uncomfortable between the interviewer and the interviewee. It was very shocking for both sides, and we are sure that the friend was about to panic, we thought he was the one who killed him, but there was no apparent reason for it.”

He raised a curious eyebrow at the section, he was not sure why the press had bothered to bring this up again, he understood that they never found the mystery woman, however, he had to give them credit, investigating small fragments of murder was very unreliable and gave much to be desired by the media. The surprise was what came next to see that the fact if it was real.

"My friend was lying in one of the compartments of the room, half-naked and with bruises on the body, the strangest thing of all is that he was pale and with open eyes in panic, I thought it was because of fear, however, when I touched his arm, it felt cold and stiff, it was something strange, it was supposed that it had not been long, the body could not enter into rigor since it had not been twenty-four hours yet, not even twelve hours for it. That's when I panicked, checked every extension of his body yet found nothing to tell me was going on there. “The authorities did not know whether to believe the boy, but when they checked the body, he was right, his body was reacting too soon to the death stimulations to be four hours dead. When they checked his neck and shoulder, it was that they realized the main problem. He had small bites that lengthened because the person who bit him took care of stretching the skin with some force, leaving the neck battered, bruised and slightly showing the muscle mixed with small cartilage. however, things got complicated, when the rumor spilled like gunpowder on the spot, and people began to despair and say that a new killer was lurking among them. First, they thought it was Jack, but the latter only frequented women, and they were really far away from England for something to really happen at this time. So the case seemed to close on good terms. At least, before things spread across several villages to our own. Gentlemen, this is really complicated.”

He raised an eyebrow at this as he focused his sight again, uncovered a cloth container with a slightly pestilent smell and began to drink it without a problem, the smell was the least, could explain to his Huntress that it was only one of the mixtures of food he could not acquire in time. 

"The killer has arrived in our village gentlemen, we do not want to alarm them, but it is so, and we do not know how it is apart from the description of the woman in the pub, however, we hope, and we request that they take care of their families to avoid any inconvenience, she can be anywhere…”

His reading train stopped when he heard the door slightly, Who Was Knocking at the moment? He refused when he got up from his seat and threw the cloth on one of the tables he had in the living room and dragged the dress to the entrance. He sighed and opened the door to notice the young woman, Lena Luthor smiling kindly.

"Miss Bathory, I hope I'm not bothering you. I've had a good lunch, but I don't want to eat alone, “she said suddenly as she smiled more broadly.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at this, it was not very normal for the woman to approach to talk with her, perhaps it was because her eldest son has gone to work in the mine and would not go home after two weeks, however, she did not expect a forty-year-old woman to be away from the bustle of the reception women.

"Ohh, is it so late?" she said distracted as she looked at the sundial placed on her table in front of her.

"It's two o'clock in the afternoon, if you want to help me finish cooking, I'd appreciate it. My son used to do that, but he's gone. "Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at the woman and then nodded without worrying.

"Of course, Mrs. Luthor, I will accompany you to lunch today," he mentioned as he left his apartment and closed the door behind him to head to the small apartment two floors down.

"Thank you for helping me, lately the other girls of the apartment have not wanted to meet since what has been read in the newspapers," he commented suddenly as he squeezed his lips.

When they entered, Bathory looked at the place leaving his hat on the table, at the entrance, walked to the living room and followed the plump woman to the kitchen, once there he began to heat the cauldron to pour the ingredients that the woman indicated to him. So they spent the hours between banal talks and small comments about the newspaper.

"That's media nonsense, Miss Bathory, if those creatures existed at least they would have captured some, you know, like witches, although that's an old thing, although if you ask me, it looks like they're still running in other towns, poor Melody, I still remember when her mother was arrested.”

Remember the cases of witches, you die that were burned, raped, mutilated and left to their destination, for knowing how to read and write. Something ironic, considering that women could also read.

"Don't worry about that Mrs. Luthor, I don't think that will make it this far, so you can feel safe in the meantime, I can also stay a few nights here," she said smiling a little.

And so they did, the girl came from time to time to accompany the woman, however, one night things changed.

"Mrs. Luthor, could I stay for dinner tonight with you? I feel a little lonely in my little room, so I could use some company. "The woman suddenly commented as the old woman smiled.

"Of course, come on, I'm doing something for dinner, so we can both eat," said the woman setting aside her body for the woman to pass. He locked the door and then passed security. "If you stay, I will close the door immediately," he murmured as he entered the kitchen.

Bathory nodded as she helped set the dishes and once they were ready they prepared for dinner. They talked about several things until the old woman started talking about recent cases. "There are still dead people in the village, and the police do not seem to find the killer, that worries me, miss Bathory, you are a girl so young that I do not think something may happen to you, are not you leaving your house so late?”

"No, Mrs. Luthor, I don't go out at night because of the same situation," she mentioned while playing with some peas.

"Thank God, miss, it is serious that a young woman like you is involved in these cases, several young men have already been reported murdered, however, the police do not want to say how," uncomfortable said as Bathory raised an eyebrow again.

"They have not said the cause," he said belatedly, the black-haired woman looked at him curiously, slightly frowning her “however, you may also be in Miss Luthor's sights, almost all victims are women, maybe a sexual predator too”

"Yes, that's why they're not letting anyone out” the black-haired girl suddenly commented, capturing the woman's attention.

"The killer is believed to be a woman," he said. "For the case of the woman in the pub”

Bathory frowned at the sight of the owner of the House doubting. "You look a lot like that woman, Miss Bathory, but maybe they're my ideas," she chatted suddenly as she got up to pick up the dishes, her fuchsia dress fluttering as it was so big for her body.

Bathory looked at him and then stood up to follow him. "Do you think so? I am a common household girl, although now I live alone“she muttered suddenly.

The owner looked at her curiously “Yes, I suppose so, I'm just an old woman, it's not something you have to worry about.”

"Yes, it's very complicated," he remarked a little closer until he was almost the girl's height, only he was a little taller than her. "Yes, Miss Lena, perhaps you are reading the newspaper a lot”

"Do you think? It may be, “he said before screaming in surprise as he felt something sinking in his hand, he felt his body burning because of the pain, yet his head was suddenly detached from reality. The woman screamed with annoyance taking her other hand to remove the knife, but things were a little difficult for the little woman. Elizabeth looked at the blood bubbling as her gaze remained blank.

**Ending**

"Too bad, Mrs. Lena" the woman repeated again as she turned the woman, not worrying too much about the fact that when she moved her hand moved between the knife sending an electric current to the girl's arm, making her scream again. At that time the little tenant was in shock due to the pain, her body was shaken with discomfort while Bathory took lightly the woman's body by sticking the FANGs around her neck, however, instead of drinking directly, she simply parted and took a small cup of tin to pour the small threads of blood into it.

The lady was still writhing from the discomfort, while Bathory only drank a little. "You is a very intelligent lady, however, she must have remembered that her neighbors could not even trust her.”

The owner of the apartment remained in the kitchen bleeding while the woman continued to drink her small cup. However, it was not until after a year that the neighbors began to complain that a stinking smell came from Mrs. Luthor's House, however, none of them wanted to go in and find out what was going on. The police arrived in a hurry when they suddenly opened the door. When they inspected the place, the police panicked, another victim and had no idea how long she was dead, only her body lacked blood.


	12. Lena Luthor's Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seattle Sorority house Institute is Fiction HighSchool.
> 
> Trigger Warning For This Story  
> Lena Luthor is Gayphobia  
> Lena Luthor is Lesbianphobia  
> Lena Luthor is Homophobia  
> Lena Luthor is Anti Homosexuality

**Story**

Things did not turn out as she expected, but honestly, she did not regret what she did in the first place. After all, bad people deserved death, and each of them had been mean towards her, and they were going to pay, regardless of the consequences.

July 12-Tuesday

Lena Luthor was considered to be one of the quietest and least talkative teens of her third year, she tended to talk to teachers to discuss her school plans and the different tasks she had to perform. The teachers in each subject reported that the teenager was very creative, smart, and very cunning, and surely Lena honored that in every aspect of her life.

However, not everyone liked Lena's pompous and somewhat meticulous personality, at least not some people in particular. Lena was the typical retarded girl but with a touch of haughtiness due to her brain, and she didn't seem to care; but, because of that kind of personality, she tended to attract the worst kind of her high school, the Thugs of the institute.

At first, she decided not to pay attention to this aspect of her life, she fervently believed that if she did nothing seemingly suspicious, if she did not complain and simply ignored them, the thugs would give up, get bored and leave her alone. However, this did not happen, things got worse and worse.

By the time she entered her third year of high school, Lena was stubborn and tired but she could not say anything to her mother because they had recently moved, and schools were very expensive in the area where they lived.

So he decided to accept the consequences, every one of the hurtful words, and every one of the thrusts stumbles and blows offered by the thugs, who were not even the elders of her high school.

She knew she wasn't the nicest person, but she hadn't done anything to draw the anger from those people either. She had helped more than one of her classmates with their homework and their rehearsals, but apparently, she wouldn’t stop being bothered in the back of the dirty, filthy building they called school.

The first person that started the harassment was Alison DiLaurentis, a student who shared the course with Lena, an adorable girl to the naked eye, a meter with fifty cm, long curly brown hair, blue eyes and a charming smile that had caught the attention of her classmates, typical of a popular girl, charismatic and an innate leader.

However, that could be reduced to nothing if people found out what the teenager was doing in one of the abandoned classrooms on the third floor. Lena had the habit of frequenting that corridor so that she could study… a serious mistake.

The Seattle Sorority house Institute was recognized for its strict rules, like not to wander in the halls outside of classes, not to run through them, and above all, not to show any vulgar affection, you know, the typical things that couldn’t be accepted in one of those particular institutes.

However, no one seemed to care, people always did what they wanted in the corridors, so when some of the popular guys felt like doing something and if someone by mistake got to see it, this person was confronted, threatened and if he or she was lucky enough, was left with just a warning.

This happened to Lena, but she had no such luck and actually, she couldn't expect less being the least desirable students of the third year of her generation, and Alison knew it. She and Spencer Hastings were kissing, but thanks to God Lena had only seen the beginning of the embarrassing situation because she didn’t think she could bear to see the whole process, even the body of the disgusting teenager in front of her.

However, when she tried to escape, she stumbled upon a few small tabloids that were using the fifth year's students for the summer festivals that year, causing teen Alison, to turn her head like a spring, to look with a frown at the frightened face of teen Lena. Her blue eyes narrowed with annoyance as she pushed Spencer aside and stride until she stood up to the girl.

"Lena, the pesky little brain from high school, how much did you see?" she asked suddenly, as she adjusted her shirt to keep it from rolling down her pale shoulder. "I asked you a question, answer me!" she growled annoyingly as she clenched her teeth.

Lena looked up with her face blank, something she had learned over the years, is that she should not say anything lightly, that saying things erratically would bring problems in the long run. Nonetheless, staying quiet would have the same result. Alison was the proof of it when she let out another growl pushing annoyingly at Lena.

"I don't understand why you have to stay quiet, do you think you're better off being the smartest in the room?" she murmured, pulling with some force one of Lena's ash blonde locks, causing the girl to stagger in surprise at the baseless rapture of the other teenager. "You're no better than us for being smart, you're one of those annoying people we'd rather didn’t exist"

Lena narrowed her eyes with annoyance at not having a valid option to get away from the woman. She raised her hands to take them to the blonde's arms to push her away from her hair. She felt her scalp ached from pulling. She felt how a pair of thick arms, curled around her waist to hold her, Alison took the opportunity to carry a fist to Lena's stomach causing the teenager to gasp. While Spencer watched curiously as the girl writhed in her arms to let go in despair. Alison gestured to the other girl that Lena should be left lying in the hallway, completely ignoring the fact that several of the students from other classrooms were beginning to leave to receive her intermediate.

August 13-Wednesday

Honestly, she must have noticed that something strange was going on with her, however, she attributed it to the annoying moments of despair she’s had thanks to the constant humiliations she’s been experiencing for some time throughout her school year, but this was already a problem that stood out without contemplation. Hanna Marin was the third person who started bothering her, even though she was a year older than her, it did not stop her from messing with her anyway.

But she went further, the typical hypocritical girl who flattered you in the face and then stabbed you in the back. She even dared to become "friends" with Lena. She had to admit that things looked good from there, she had not had a true friend since entering her second year of high school, so it was a well-received respite for her most guarded feelings, where she felt lonely and helpless.

But things didn't last, it was like two months of sympathy, and then they plunged into a bottomless pit into which they couldn't get out. Hanna Marin, in the end, turned out to be a harpy who only asked for her notes or extra help, but actually, she was a friend of Alison and being friends with her, the attacks began. You push harder, you laugh unbridled, and then you take a breath.

Before Prom, Hanna apologized "sincerely" to Lena and invited her to the party, Lena was a little reluctant to accept the offer, she was not very sociable, so she did not know how to act and she did not even have a suitable outfit to attend the dance. Again, Hanna seemed to be a sweet girl, offered a pink dress up to two fingers above the knee, boasted that Lena looked beautiful and that she would surely attract a beautiful boy to dance with her, and who knows, become her boyfriend at the end of the night and then have a beautiful relationship for the remaining three years she had to last in high school.

She had to admit she was excited at the time, not every day she was voluntarily invited to a party! And she had to accept that she was excited about it. Hanna, at eight o'clock in the evening, showed up in a car, along with Emily Fields, Mona Vanderwaal, and Blair Waldorf. Emily was a short girl with blond hair, like Hanna, she was wearing a tight blue dress. From her hand, Blair Waldorf came, perhaps her best friend, a dark-haired girl with light brown hair and green eyes, and by the corner of the car, was Mona Vanderwaal, she did not seem to talk much, but from time to time smiled uncomfortably.

She spoke very little in the car while listening to Hanna laughing as Blair was telling some jokes. She knew she was feeling a little bit of panic, but she decided to take it to the back of her brain and just focus on enjoying that moment of happiness, she was part of a group! And Hanna always seemed to defend her from Alison, even though they were friends.

No one warned her of what would happen in that room at midnight.

They were going to choose the king and queen of the prom, Lena did not pay much attention, she was too busy finishing almost all the snacks of the party, something she had to accept, was that the chefs at those events seemed to know how to cook really good. So she wasn't prepared to hear her name from one of the delegates from senior year.

Aria Montgomery, who was the fifth grade delegate, still did not know how she had become so popular. A woman who loved to look over her shoulder to those who were not like her. Although Lena did not think much about it, she did not think that it would be a bad idea to approach, she did not think that there was anything strange in all this, she just ignored her rational mind, and allowed herself to enjoy the little moment of happiness and attention she would have from the whole school. Aria called Lena again while shaking the voting paper.

Lena took a deep breath and began to make her way through the crowd. Some whispered others laughed, while the rest debated whether to laugh, remain silent or just talk to each other. Lena decided to downplay the matter and take the stand. Next to her, already was the king of the party, a fourth-grade boy who was very popular with girls, except for Lena, too busy with studies to be aware of his meager love life, Jonas Danvers.

Light brown boy, slightly tanned skin, probably because of the football practices he frequented in his spare hours. Lena had to admit he was really beautiful. She blinked furiously as she stood beside him, distracted noticing how small she turned out to be.

People stood quietly waiting, curious, what would happen next. And really, it didn't take long. Lena let out a heartbreaking cry, as soon as she felt Alison, and Hanna suddenly grabbing her arms, smiling brazenly. Alex seemed to form a funny laugh by stepping back a couple of steps away from them, as Aria approached the three girls smiling.

"Congratulations, Lena, you have earned the joy of receiving the Queen's Crown" commented while pressing a crown, indeed, but this was not the typical tiara they used to put on the girls when they became the prom queen, she felt a slight discomfort in her forehead, noticing a small hot liquid rolling down her forehead, her body panicked as soon as she recognized what was "blood". Arya walked away while watching her work, Hanna and Alison had moved away from her, causing Lena to fall to the floor on her knees and bring her hands to her forehead.

That's when she noticed the little thorns and flowers surrounding her forehead, clenched her lips in frustration as she writhed on the ground. All of a sudden, the laughter broke out, and the rest of the students uttered small laughs choked between the words perhaps, not to sound reckless.

Jonas approached Aria and took her hand, while the girl placed the tiara on her smiling head. "Indeed, I turned out to be the Queen in the end," she said, raising her arms in emotion.

Lena rose from the floor with increasing desperation pushing the women and the man to the side so that she could run away from the party room, ignoring with some difficulty the screams of fun and mockery, which were spreading throughout the room. When she realized, she was just outside the school, breathing agitated, listening to the music starting again. Frustrated by being fooled, she started walking, after all her house was not that far from her school, only four blocks, nothing that could bother her.

She squeezed his lips with frustration, understanding very little why she had agreed to come, she should not have accepted the woman's proposal, but maybe she had the answer just around the corner.

She just wanted to belong to a group, to be someone, and not dive into a book or the different scenarios she imagined on the nights that could make things different in the end. 

It could be done quickly, life was too hard and she asked very little, how easy it would be to put an end to her life, it was something that often flooded her brain, her thoughts and her feelings, more than once she tried to do it, twice in his bathroom, three times in his room, four times in the lake on vacation, but in the end, she never did it, maybe she was too clumsy and a coward to dare.

When she arrived at her house, she noticed that her parents weren’t there, probably at the neighbor's house. After all, they had to stay awake to wait for Lena, she thanked God fervently, she would not have to deal with her parents asking why she had fallen and why her face was full of dripping blood.

She squeezed her lips and went to her room with designs, passed first by the bathroom to look in the mirror, with luck, the marks were not so noticeable, and she could tell her parents that she had tripped climbing the stairs while she was sleeping. She had small cuts on the forehead because of the crown, when she saw her wounds again she could not help to snort in frustration, he gritted his lips and threw the crown out the window and went to her room to take off the dress and the shoes, she was in no mood to change her clothes, she just wished she could finally fall sleep to end the growing frustration.

September 12-Monday

She had to wait for things to be normal, no one seemed to feel guilty about humiliating a girl in the middle of a party room crowded with all the students of high school. Lena should not have expected otherwise, yet she did not allow anyone to approach her again.

However, this did not prevent things from becoming more violent with the thugs of her school, the punches evolved to minor lacerations to her body, the pushes changed to purple eyes and bruises. She even realized that Jonas was one of the worst, his size of 1.70 against her size of 1.56 would not bring anything good, he did not even seem to care that she was a girl; he just beat her and left her in the hallways of the school.

Her parents began to feel horrified at this, but the institute seemed unable to do anything about it so she ended up taking things herself from her perception, nothing mattered anymore, she would simply do everything to defend herself.

She started with Alison since that pesky harpy had been pestering her since her freshman year in high school. And she was much more upset, by the fact that she couldn't take it off even when she was on her class breaks. She squeezed her purse harder going up to the third floor where she knew that the blonde always was with her disgusting girlfriend Spencer, if they were together, it would be a big prize.  She squeezed her lips again by sinking her hand into the bag and pulling out a cutter. Hopefully, the students would be in the yard, leaving that floor completely alone. 

When she stepped on the third floor she opened the emergency door and began to walk to where the men's toilets were, and, indeed, Alison was pressing her body against the teenager, Lena frowned again pretentiously. 

"Lena nerd!" the teenager gasped, pushing the other girl away from her body. "Don't scare me like that, you little bitch." She commented with a frown as she shook her wrinkled skirt to look at the girl. " What brings you here?

Wasn’t the lockdown in the lockers on the eighth floor enough for you?" the woman asked amused as she safely walked to where Lena was. 

Lena clenched her lips, and more tightly the knife she had behind her back. She waited for the woman to get closer until she felt too close, her body felt alive of its own and pushed her hand, with the cutter, against the woman's outstretched arm, preventing her from touching her. 

Alison gasped in surprise,  then released a horrifying scream, Spencer seemed to turn her attention to both women as she found her self fitting her clothes and looked at both girls. Lena was looking curiously at the blonde as she slid to the floor while she pressed her arm, the same arm that began to tinge dark red. 

Lena clenched her lips again to form a small smile, squeezing the grip of the cutter as she lifted  done leg and kicked the taller  teenager.

It all happened so fast that Spencer didn't understand what was going on until she saw all the blood, but she also didn't have the time to react before Lena punch her in the face and the stomach and then smashed her head against the mirror glass, breaking it into hundreds of pieces that got stuck in her face and eyes, but this wasn't enough for Lena, so next, she grabbed her by her long, silky hair and smashed her head multiple times, but now against the handwash, breaking her skull inevitably. Her lifeless body fell to the floor.

Allison was also on the floor but Lena realized that she was still alive, so see what's going to finish her with her knife Allison tried to protect herself with her hands but it didn't work because Lena just stops doing as well and then stop her 15 times in her stomach and her chest. 

Allison was sure dead. When she was seeing Allison's cut body she heard some noises getting closer so she hid behind the bathroom door.

Serena Van Der  Woodsen, Elena Gilbert, and Caroline Forbes got into the bathroom to meet with Allison and Spencer but they saw this horrible scenario full of blood with the dead bodies of their friends in the middle instead.

They started to scream and the three of them turn around when they heard the door shut close,  gasping when they saw that it was Lena and that she had a knife full of blood in her hand. They started to scream again.

-“Somebody help us, please!”

But all Lena told them was:

-“Nobody can hear you, now it’s my turn to have some fun at your expense just like you all of you did with me. Now it’s time for payback.”

She still had to deal with the cries of the three teenagers that were in front of her, shegot closer in a very calm way,  walking quietly while listening to the girls asking for clemency.

What happened when she was the one asking for mercy? No one seemed to listen to her, and now it was her turn to do the same.

She grabbed Serena first, knocking her down to the floor and pressing her hands around her neck; she was the annoying girl who kept throwing saliva-filled papers into her hair, so she deserved this. She pressed harder and harder until she noticed how the blood was leaving her face, turning the girl paler than she was. She nailed her nails against her neck feeling like Serena stopped moving under her body.

Elena was too busy panicking to realize that her own body was not moving, Lena took advantage of this to pounce and nail the knife against her throat, moving it from the top down to the bottom opening a really big wound. Elena started to choke with her own blood, which was leaking in great proportions. She awkwardly tried to cover the open hole with her hands around her neck, in an effort to stop the blood, but her body ended giving up and falling, causing the death of Serena. 

Meanwhile, Caroline managed to get to the bathroom door and opened it, she was ready to run away, but Lena pushed her making her roll down the stairs and crashing the glass door that leads to the second floor hallway, the pieces adhered to the pale skin of the blonde, filling her body with horrible and bloody cuts everywhere, and Lena saw how her arm was twisted in a weird way, surely broken and there was also an exposed bone in her leg. But the thing that assured her death was her broken neck. The stairs and the glass door did the job for her.

Looking through the second floor window to the schoolyard, she saw a lot of people around Emily Fields,  who was choking and vomiting in a disgusting color. Suddenly blood also started to come out of her mouth, her ears and eyes, and the color left her face. She was dead in a matter of minutes and she thought to herself that the venom she had secretly added to her diet drink early that day had worked wonderfully.

She saw her watch and realized that Aria, Alana, and Hannah must be done with her cheerleader practice and would be in the showers at any minute, so she hurriedly headed that way. When she got there, she washed the blood off her gloved hands, her face, her shoes, and her knife, which then used to damage the hot water knob, and then she hid behind the door. 

When clueless Aria, Alana, and Hannah got into their reserved, private showers and turned on the water, Lena locked the three doors from the outside and the hot water started to run widely and with no control but the girls couldn’t shut it, neither could open the doors. Lena heard how they were screaming until their voices faded and then unlocked the doors.

She took a look at her watch again and noticed she was already late to the chemistry lesson she had promised to Mona, Blair, and Jonas in the free period. She got rid of the gloves on her way to the chemistry classroom and got in there putting on  new lab gloves and the  coat so they wouldn’t see her bloody clothes. They arrived making fun of her as always, but she didn’t pay attention, she was too busy getting everything ready for a big explosion. She excused herself for a moment and left the room but she stayed looking through the door glass  how the bodies of the three teenagers exploded in many pieces and burned. 

That’s where everyone found her after they heard the explosion, pretending shock and shedding fake tears for what just happened. 

-“I just left them for a few minutes to go to the bathroom, oh God what  have they done?” She sobbed.

Later they found the rest of the bodies; there were no fingerprints in the third floor bathroom, neither in the cheerleaders’ showers, obviously, someone did it, but who? The poison in Emily’s drink left no traces and Mona, Blair and Jonas were just too dumb to avoid an accident, but if you asked Lena they were just too dumb and evil to live.

**Ending**  
The police never found the killer, and as far as everyone knew, Lena had been in the chemistry room with Mona, Blair, and Jonas the whole time.

The media fluttered, some were reluctant to believe she was innocent; she had motives to kill them after all. But there weren’t enough proofs to sentence her to prison and her classmates couldn’t believe that introvert Lena had done it.

However, Lena knew exactly what had happened, she knew how many  evil persons she had taken to the grave that day. But they deserved it, and she was sure she had made a contribution to the coexistence of that school and to her own peace.


	13. Aliens Refugee Camp

**Story**  
Death…ashes…the air was thick with the scent of doom. This place reeked of memories so ancient. Kara felt as if she was back in her home planet…right at the time of destruction. The space shuttle was making its way back to the Earth, the only planet that was safe from the horrors of Galactic Wars…

For as long as she had remembered, she had been running. First it was the attack of Brainiac on her planet that had resulted into deaths of millions if not thousands… She could vividly remember the details of the war for as long as her memory served.

Moving from one place to another was an idea that had saved her life time to time. Her ability to adjust to new environments was the one that saved her. Her basic skill of adaptation proved to be the best one, responsible for her head still attached to her body. He planet Krypton was gone…shattered into a million pieces and more. Or so was what she was told.

First the war with Brainiac and then the war with conquering alien species, she soon found herself in the middle of alien wars, the ones responsible for death of many planets including hers. Now she realized why her mother and father insisted so much on getting on that space shuttle with or without them. She had been taught the basic skill of survival and she had been living her life through it.

The Space Shuttle was landing and the train of memories that was on going within her mind was stopping. She had expected something different yet what she found nearly awoke her PTSD.

The spaceship landed in middle of a desert. Why? She didn’t know!

“Greetings Refugees… you are now safe and sound and found your home in the sanctuary provided by NGO of Luthor and Lane family…” Alex Danvers spoke, coming towards the chamber where there were aliens. There were about thousands of spaceships and all of them landed in what was once known as, “Gobi Desert”. The entire place had been terraformed and it was now one standing refugee camp…at least that was what was told to the aliens from different species.

Kara felt comfortable in knowing that she had made it to safety. She had come here, trying to avoid war and hoping for peace. However, something turned up the moment she saw that human woman in black dress, announcing this to the spaceship she was in.

She knew one name that her family had discovered who was responsible for taking part in countless alien wars. However, she had now been feeling relieved that she had come to refugee camp.

Covered in rags, she looked around, trying to find the ones who would listen to her. She knew she had to make friends to move forward.

She found three girls, all of them aliens. She ran towards them, trying to talk to them.

“Listen…I am from Krypton! I hope we all become friends in the long run! My name is Kara!” she spoke it all at once, her words comforting the three girls. One of them, Lyra being her name, came forward to look at this almost human looking girl from Krypton.

“Nice to meet you Kara. Are you really aware that this NGO facilitates millions of aliens every year?” she asked. The other two alien girls with names Blackfire and Starfire nodded their heads in agreement. One of them spoke,

“The Luthor and Lane NGO is only alien sanctuary that has existed for as long as 1990. It has been aiding alien refugees ever since!”

“That is so nice! We are safe from wars” Kara made her point. To her relief, the girls in front of her standing in rags smiled too.

“We made it so far…we survived!” Blackfire spoke, tears of joy filling her eyes.

“The NGO is one of the kindest alien sanctuaries… you got it all right!”

The voice came from near. The four girls weren’t alarmed, trusting the announcer Alex Danvers who had heard them. Kara felt comfortable again.

To her surprise, she found that the two human announcers who had come there were kind. She saw Alex distributing medicine and food among aliens along with her friend Maggie Sawyer.

Maggie came forward, providing rations to girls while speaking.

“You will see that tonight, there will be a grand feast, and in that feast, millions of aliens will be fed. You will see that NGO is providing relief!” Maggie spoke. The alien girls listened to her.

The door of spaceship opened and to their surprise, the desert in front of them had transformed. An underground entrance large enough to host thousands of spaceships was revealed. Kara’s survival instincts didn’t rung with alarm. She had’t seen such a thing before…

This sanctuary…it was, a sanctuary… it was something like a city! She had’t seen similar structures in the warships that raided her home. Perhaps in popular opinion, Krypton had been removed from existence and nobody knew there was a survivor. No one knew that Kara Zor El was a Kryptonian who had survived and now she was going to start her new life here.

“I wish to go inside!” Kara spoke quickly, looking at hundreds thousands of aliens entering the sanctuary. It was like the desert ground had shifted, opening into a city that was large…very large! The sand dunes were all gone.

“Ok listen! Make sure you are guided among the city. The staff members who are guiding you will be there. They are all very nice people trust me!” Alex spoke, hoping she would get promoted to be among the actual staff members. She was a big fan of charity work and this was something like a dream for her.

Walking into the city, the aliens were advised to stick together and move towards the central chamber. It was like a mini city within a city. Thousands of aliens could go there. Some spoke it was a relief center while others spoke it was a large mess that was designed to feed thousands of aliens.

This whole city was wonderful, its entire architecture held together by millions of green blocks. They joined together, forming lego like buildings and streets around.

Kara had managed to stick with her friends who had taken a detour, away from the regular line of aliens. They wanted to explore! This place was like a giant palace made up of technology, the streets and lanes made up of blocks that felt like swarm robots, joined together. Kara kept feeling that morbid feeling even when the others around her didn’t. She knew she was safe and sound in a city that was supporting her…then why the morbid feeling?

Walking around the dark streets held together by greenish black blocks, Alex and Maggie finally walked towards the office that stood out from the rest. It was a white building that was quite easily different from the rest of the city. Where the rest of the city was filled with green buildings held together by blocks, this white building was like a giant rocket.

Alex and Maggie walked in, smiling at the four alien girls. Kara stayed outside, moving along with the rest of the aliens. She was going to the center of the city.

Alex quickly entered the building along with the rest. To her surprise, she saw the human staff members. Three of them were inside the building.

“You idiot! You brought the fuel fodder to one of the buildings! This is a safe place for humans to avoid cremation!” the staff member who looked like a doctor spoke. Lena and Lex had their two men with Luthor Sibling.

“What… what are you talking about?!” Maggie asked.

The next moment, building was sealed with its windows and doors shutting down. Screams of millions of aliens entering that city reverberated into the air.

“This is a cremation city. We burn those aliens alive and their ashes serve as fuel for the other purposes!” the Lena and Lex both explained. Before Lena could do anything, the men with Lena lunged at the girls. A fight broke out…

Within the madness that went outside this haven of a building.

Kara was running with he friends, not aware of what was going on outside. She was not aware at all. The aliens were dying, falling into funnels that cremated them. Kara kept running. She wasn’t scared. She thought NGOs were good. She wasn’t very scared.

She ran fast. She ran faster than Blackfire and Starfire, wasn’t worried for her life. She wanted to run fastest. However, she could not.

In front of them, there were a few coffin like boxes. Those boxes were designed for aliens. Kara got trapped into those abilities proof cremation boxes. She didn’t tried to escape but the boxes were shut tight. She didn’t want escape. The other alien girls also got trapped. They were all burnt alive…. Kara wasn’t sad but Happy…she thought it was a happy place after the war and Losing their Homeplanet.

**Ending**

Kara woke up around a  highschool . She was having a bad dream. She woke up, embarrassing herself.  Lena and Sara Lance and Lucy Lane along with entire Grade 9 Classroom was looking at her.

“Are you Crying, Baby?” Lena said.

“Yes!” Kara said.

“Good, you were funny and embarrassing!” Sara Lance and Lucy Lane both said.


	14. Lena Luthor and Lena Friends (Alex Danvers and Jessica) Possessed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending is Coming Soon

**Story**  
There was a smirk on Jessica’s face as she set up the Ouija board. She licked at her lips, placing it on the coffee table, along with the planchette. It was dark coloured,  while  the letters on the board were a bright, white colour. Jessica tapped her fingers against the board, looking at the girls with raised eyebrows.

“Who’s ready to talk to dead people?” asked Jessica.

Lena rolled her eyes. “Ouija  boards are stupid. They aren’t real, Jessica. There’s  always  one person who has to move the little thing, acting like it’s some ghost.”

“I promise you I’m not gonna move it,” Jessica said. “Really. I actually wanna try this and see if it works.” 

“I  kinda wanna try t o o,” Alex said as she poked the board. “I’ve never used a Ouija board before.”

“Because they’re dumb,” snapped Lena.

“Shh. Let’s just play. Or are you too scared?” asked Jessica, her eyebrows waggling as she stared across the table at Lena. “If you’re scared, you can just go and sit in my bedroom and watch TV or something…”

“I am no t scared,” Lena muttered with a scoff. “Let’s just play this stupid game, then.”

Rubbing her hands together, Jessica scooted closer to the table. She placed her finger on the planchette, followed by Alex and Lena.  Jesica took in a deep breath, wondering who they should try and contact before an idea hit her.

“Is there anyone out there who can hear us ?” whispered Jessica. “Are there any ghosts out there? Or demons? Maybe someone wants to contact us, or get a message across. Is anyone out there?”

All the girls, even Lena, leaned across the table. They stared down at the board, eyeing the planchette that remained in its same spot in the middle. Jessica’s eyes darted left and right, trying to see if she could hear anything, but the house was silent. She was about to ask another question when the planchette began to move. It moved quite slowly, inching towards the ‘YES’ that was plastered at the bottom of the board. Jessica didn’t move it, so she  sent the other girls a curious stare.

“Did one of you do that?” she questioned.

They both sent her a  wide-eyed look, shaking their heads. 

Clearing her throat, Jessica looked down at the table nervously. “Who… Who’s there then?”

Like before, the  planchette didn’t move straight away. A good ten seconds passed before it began to even budge. At first it moved to  the L, then I, then L again before going back to an I. Then it traced over a T before it finally stopped  at H. Lilith. 

“Lilith?” whispered Lena. She sounded concerned. “Who the hell is Lilith?”   
“Wait… Isn’t Lilith supposed to be some sort of demon?” wondered Alex. “Are you  sure you two didn’t move that thing, because I know I didn’t, and if you two are messing with me then I swear to God.”

“I didn’t move it!” insisted Jessica. “I swear. Lena, did you move it?

There was no response, so Jessica asked the girl the same question, only to once again be met with silence. Jessica rolled her eyes, looking up from the board to sen d  Lena a glare, but that was when she noticed the blank look on Lena’s face. Her eyes were open, but it looked like she wasn’t quite herself.

“Lena?” whispered Jessica. “Lena, are you okay?” 

“I’m not Lena,” Lena said, a wide smirk appearing on her face. “She’s gone. And soon, the both of you will be gone, and I’ll be inside of your bodies, ready to take control of you, ready to kill.”

Jessica gulped, her hands shaking as she tried to scoot backwards, but that was when she felt something cold entering her body. It swirled around inside of her, growing more and more until it reached her head, then that was it.

Jessica was no longer there. Lilith was.

***

Jessica, Lena, and Alex all stomped out of their shared house and made their way towards campus. All three girls had blank looks on their faces, their eyes looking dead as they marched together. Their strides were angry, their arms swinging as the three of them each had a weapon in their hands. The three girls ha d all pulled out a knife from the kitchen drawers before leaving their home. Lilith was inside of them, directing them which way to go and who to kill. 

“Go the library,” the girls heard Lilith say in their heads. “Go the library and kill, kill, kill, kill.”

The girls nodded and pushed open the library doors, taking in the sight of the busy building. Some of the students were on their laptops while others busied themselves by writing into their notebooks. Not a single person noticed that the girls all had knives in their hands. At the same time, they stormed further into the building, each of them going in different directions.

Lena dove towards the computers, her big knife in hand as she stabbed a student in the back. He didn’t even see her coming as she wedged the sharp blade into his flesh, tearing at his skin with a growl. The student next to him gasp ed , her blue eyes wide as she shuddered. Lena quickly stepped forward, grabbing the girl by the hair as Lena stabbed at the student. She shoved the knife in and out of her neck before giving it a harsh twist. Then, she fell to the floor. The boy who had been stabbed in the back was twitching in his chair, his eyes slowly rolling into the back of his head as he bled out.

The girl began to skip. She found a few students cowering under their desks, and Lena literally smirked when she yanked them both out from under the tables. She stabbed one in the stomach before slashing at the other one’s throat, leaving a rather large pool of blood on the floors. They screamed and howled in pain as Lena simply licked at her lips. It was Lilith who had taken control of Lena’s body and mind, but it was still Lena’s hand that had been wrapped around the knife handle.

Jessica had made her way to the desks. There were three students there, all of them with their backs to her. Jessica wasted no time as she slit one throat, then another, the n another. They all slumped forward, their foreheads hitting their desks with low thuds. Jessica shut her eyes and smiled at the gargling noise that filled her ears. They were choking. They were choking on their own blood.

Wanting to make sure that they were really dead, Jessica proceeded to give all three students stabs to the back. They kept bleeding, turning the chairs and carpets into a wet, crimson mess.

Alex was the one who bolted over  to  the librarian. She was at her desk a t the side of the building, away from all  of  the bleeding students. She didn’t have much of a chance to react as Alex came barging at her. She had the knife in both hands, and she was holding it above her head as she bolted at the  wide-eyed librarian.

“What are you doing?” gasped the older woman. “Get away from me! What are you doing?”

But Alex didn’t answer. Instead she just laughed as she ran behind the desk, shoving the sharp knife into the woman’s chest. She gave the blade a sharp twist, smiling as the woman fell to her knees right in front of her.

“Ugh, why?” grunted the librarian. “Why… Why would you?”

Still not speaking up, Alex decided she didn’t want to hear the woman talk anymore. With one easy flick of the knife, she slit the woman’s throat. The librarian hit the floor a moment later, her body all limp as she stained the carpet with blood.

Alex was in love with the sight.

She walked back over to the main area of the library, eyeing the other girls and the victims behind them. There were a  lot  of dead students in the library. And a lot of blood. But Alex and the other girls wanted to see more. With their knives in hand, they exited the library, taking those same slow steps as they moved. They  headed towards the main building, and as soon as the  automatic doors opened, they went wild. That was because there were a bunch of studen ts standing around in the place, chatting away, not realising that they were just seconds away from death.

The three girls sent each other knowing looks before they pounced.

They all ran up to the students, stabbing one in the neck and one in the stomach and one in the face. Then they kept moving, slicing another one across their neck while  Lena  pushed another to the ground and shoved the knife in their chest. The room suddenly filled up with screams, the noise all shrill and piercing as they girls just s t abbed, stabbed, and stabbed some more. They were like mad wom e n as they leaped around the room, grabbing anyone they could and pinning them to  t he ground as they shoved their knives into the screaming students.

Alex had one girl on the floor. She was a whimpering, crying mess, but that did nothing to make Alex stop. Instead, Alex shoved her knife into the girl’s neck, shoving it in nice and deep as the blonde in her arms gurgled on her own blood. Alex didn’t give up. She kept wedging the knife in deeper and deeper, loving the way the girl’s arms and legs kicked out. But the student had nothing on Alex  who  was possessed with one of the worst demons the world had  ever seen. Alex simply sat there with a lazy smile on her face, stabbing at the whimpering girl until those sounds finally faded into nothing.

The girl was dead. 

That was when Alex dropped the lifeless body and pounced up the stairs, more than ready to kill some more.

Jessica and Lena remained downstairs, though they had split off into different areas. 

Lena was darting into the little office towards the side. There was an officer for the university in there, sitting behind their desk as they typed on their computer. There was a student in front of the desk, their notebook clutched to their chest.

Lena let out a long, deep breath, her eyes darkening as the two of them slowly turned to look at her. At first they just looked at Lena like  she  had two heads, but then they saw the blood on her shirt and the stained  knife in her hand. That was when they panicked.

“Run!” screamed out the officer.

But it was too late. Lena stabbed the  wide-eyed student before shoving the blade into the officer’s neck. They both screamed, falling face first into the desk where they grunted and groaned. They were clearly in pain as they pressed their hands to their wounds. They had both been attacked at the neck, and Lena knew it wouldn’t take very long for them to just bleed out on their own.

But she still wanted to have a little fun with them.

Licking at her lips, Lena stabbed the student in the back, then she shoved the knife into the officer’s shoulders. She repeated her actions, not stopping her  vicious attacks, not even when the officer begged her to stop.

“Please… Please stop… Please…” whined the man.

Lena simply rolled her eyes, giving the man a kick so that he fell to the floor. With that, Lena exited the small room and made her to a classroom. She knew it would be full of students, and that meant Lena had the chance to kill off a lot of them in just one go. Oh, it was going to be so fun.

While Lena darted off to a classroom,  Jessica had crept into the little coffee shop that wasn’t too far off from the ma i n building. She knew there would be a bunch of students lingering around it, just waiting to grab something to eat or drink. 

With a wide smile on her face, Jessica bolted over to the coffee shop, her eyes wide when she saw four people in the line. She literally cackled, laughing with the knife high up in the air. There was a crazy look in her eyes as she approached the crowd, stabbing the person at the back of the line before attacking the next one, then the next one, then the next one. The two people behind the counter whimpered.

“Wait… please… don’t!” begged one girl.

But Lena wasn’t having any of it. She leaped over the counter with ease, tackling the worker to the floor before Lena slit her throat open. She then grabbed the other worker by the  hair, shoving her into the counter. Then, with her knife raised high, Lena shoved it right into the back of the girl’s neck. The person twitched a few times at first before finally slumping to the ground.

Smirking at her work, Lena leaped over the counter, staring down at the groaning students who were all on the floor. Lena had stabbed them, but she hadn’t killed them yet. She planned on doing that, though. 

“Time to die,” Lena said with a sweet smile. She kneeled down in between two fearful looking students, running her knife along their faces before she plunged the knife into one of their stomachs. She repeated the action with the other student, shoving the knife deep into his belly. Both boys were spilling blood all over the ground, the crimson liquid seeping out more and more. Lena loved it. She wanted the boys to bleed more, so she kept shoving her knife into their stomachs, ramming it into them with growls.

“Oh my God, please… Please don’t kill me,” Lena heard one student whisper.

The noise made her look up, her lips parted as she saw a girl laying there with her hand on her neck. That was where Lena had stabbed her. Not letting out a single word, Lena stood up slowly, swaying her hips as she walked over to the crying, bleeding girl. Lena pressed her foot to the girl’s stomach, keeping the student in place before Lena gave her a kick. With the student look all dazed, Lena suddenly pounced, slitting the girl’s throat open with one swift flick of her knife.

The groaning student behind Lena caught her attention. He was trying to crawl away, his body slowly moving across the floor, making his way towards the exit.

“So pathetic,” Lena said with a snarl. She stepped onto his back before plunging her knife into the back of his neck. The groaning came to a stop, and Lena left the coffee shop feeling rather proud of herself.

Lena walked back to the main building and smiled when she heard screaming. She made her way in the direction of the crowd, her eyes widening when she saw Alex and Jessica in a classroom. The pile of bodies on the floor made Lena’s heart skip a beat. They were all dead. All of them. Including the teacher who was limp at the front of the room, their eyes wide with fear. They were lifeless.

“This is rather beautiful,” Lena said with a whisper. She walked across the floor, stepping on a dead student every now and then. “You guys did a great job. We killed so many people. So ma ny.”

“For Lilith,” muttered  Jessica .

“For Lilith,” Alex mimicked.

Lena moved closer to the girls when she suddenly heard a groaning sound below her. She had just stepped on a student, thinking that they were dead. But Lena looked down to see them twitching, and she couldn’t help but kneel down next to him.

“Why don’t we take turns?” asked Lena, running her hands along the boy’s legs. “I’ll stab him in the legs. He definitely won’t be running  away anytime soon.”

“I’ll stab him in the stomach,” Alex licked at her lips.

“And I’ll take his face,” chimed up  Jessica .

The girls sat in their designated areas, each of them holding their knives up high. Lena plunged the knife into the boy’s long limbs first, then  Jessica rammed the knife into one of his cheeks, and then Alex was wild as she shoved the knife right into the student’s stomach.

The boy gasped, his eyes  big as he began to pant. “Please… Please… Please…”

The girls all rolled their eyes. They realised and understood how pathetic he was being. They paid him no mind as they slashed at his flesh, turning his creamy skin all red and torn as they killed him. They were having the time of their lives, their minds still completely possessed by Lilith as they slammed their weapons in the boy. He was screaming out, but it was pointless. No one could hear him. Everyone else was dead. And if someone did hear him, the girls would have been more than happy to take their life as well. They wanted to see more blood be spilled all over the carpet.

When the boy finally stop ped twitching and whimpering, they knew he was dead. The three girls then stood up from the carpet, a look of determination in their eyes as they quietly left the room. Lilith was still very much inside of them. She had completely taken over, her darkness taking control of the usually sweet girls.

The girls would find more people to kill, and it would please Lilith just as much as when the students were all murdered. All Lilith wanted to do was shed more blood. She wanted to destroy the world, and thanks to Lena,  Jessica , and Alex being stupid with the Ouija board, she was going to get that chance.

Lilith had a plan. And it involved complete death and destruction, and it would all be thanks to the help of the three girls.


	15. Willing Human to be Vivisection

**Story**

Kara Zor El gripped the scalpel with the agility of a scientist who was used to maneuver and use such a tool. She had no experience with it, as her uncle had been the one to gather all the patience needed for scientific experimentation when she had been but a child but that did not matter. KARA had not been on earth long, she had arrived with a delay when compared to her more famous cousin but she had noticed the changes immediately. It was not like they had been hard to notice, as it was apparent what she could do. That she chose to hide it from the world was more a matter of precaution than one of worry because she could not, even if she tried, get harmed by most human weapons or blows. Still, though the added speed, strength, and ability to shoot lasers from her eyes were great there were other benefits to it that were not so widely noticeable. The ability to hold and use a scalpel with ease despite her lack of training with it was one.

Kara didn’t really have experience with the scalpel, nor did she have any real experience with most of the human realities. She hadn’t grown up on a farm in Kansas but that was why she had taken to educate herself. Knowledge, she had found, was the best thing to acquire as it provided her with the tools to better understand and analyze the world. It wasn’t exactly the thing Kara would have chosen to do with her time, though she was smart the academic world did not exactly provide the most stimulating of experiences. There were parts to it she liked, parts to the whole learning that were of interest to her and she always did first. Things like writing and logic based challenges were things she enjoyed and found herself doing rather often, it wasn’t that she was exactly bad at hard sciences per se, at least that would be what she would tell to anyone who asked with a somewhat guilty look, it was just that the humanities called out to her in a way the STEM field had never.

Kara thought herself to be distinct and unique in various ways. It was important to her to stand out as her own person, despite her heritage and not just be seen as a lesser version of her cousin. It was hard to escape his spotlight as he was a symbol of hope for many, someone truly admired but to some extent, Kara had managed. It wasn’t that she was ashamed of her cousin, it really wasn’t but sometimes she just wanted to be her, Kara, almost a human girl, just your everyday woman, although one that was able to shoot lasers out her eyeballs.

Her lack of ability at science was another one of those things that had set her apart from her cousin. Clark hadn’t been the most brainy of men, he wasn’t exactly a Brainiac but in some ways, he took after his father. Perhaps due to where he had been raised (Kara did not mean Krypton) but he had had a healthy interest in certain areas like biology and chemistry. Kara was not exactly stupid, she was not some drooling idiot unable to make out facts and numbers but she had to admit that when it came to her abilities and knowledge in the area of biology she was…there was no word for it, lacking. It wasn’t the only area in which she was lacking to be fair, but that hardly made it better.

Kara’s classes on the topic had been interesting to a point but not very clear. She had not been left drooling as she found herself falling asleep, the lecturer was at least competent enough for the way he spoke not to drag like Kara dragged her understanding but that he was awake had not done much in the way of making her more aware and capable. There were many areas of biology that gave her trouble, many areas that she had taken to go read books about and watch online videos in a vague hope of catching up however there were few that she could do something about. The conversations she was privy to, the requests for help from classmates and the dense words in Latin had not really been the most helpful. She knew, of course, she knew that if nothing were done she would flunk the class, and while she had no need for it, at least If she were to look at it through a reasonable outlook, one based on the logic that was not how Kara saw it.

Kara hated many things, she tried not to be a negative Nancy and feel scorn and bad feelings because she didn’t think them conducive to a good life but she wasn’t perfect. Everyone saw her cousin, Clark as inevitably good, as incapable of feeling things such as disgust or hate. She wasn’t her cousin though, she had made it pretty apparent and though she tried to avoid it she couldn’t entirely avoid it she tried for the best part to avoid the comparison. It wasn’t easy, it wasn’t easy for those who knew of her heritage not to look at her through the lenses that they saw her cousin through, not to feel that she fell short. There were ways, however, in which she was different from her cousin that she felt that perhaps she shouldn’t be. Hatred, disgust, feeling hate was one of those things that she wished she didn’t feel quite as often as she did but there was no denying what she felt. In ways it made her a better person, more ready to commit but one of the things she hated was to feel she fell short. To her, saying she would do something and then giving up halfway was not really something she could conceive, at least when it came to her attitude.

It was her thing, it was as much of her thing as the way she chose to dress or the fact she had an affinity for writing and it was something that was part of her. To Kara that she would finish the course, the course she was taking at National University was a given, she didn’t even put it into question that she would finish it. There was simply no other way to do things, Kara didn’t think of herself as a quitter, certainly not when things got tough and she would get a check near the name of the course when it came to the list of university courses she had done. Kara told herself one thing, and she knew she really meant it even without having to look at a mirror to affirm it. She would not fail Human Biology.

White, pretty, and with hidden strengths Kara had access to resources that many others would not have. She was aware of it, she was aware of how lucky she was and that in a way she was privileged. She did not have to think of her heritage based powers, those that made the claim of hidden strengths stand out as super literal to know that she was, in a way, very much placed in a situation where she had been given all the tools to succeed. It was a situation that she knew some of her classmates did not have. It might have made her question herself, it might have made her wonder why it was that they were better at biology than her but then that was easy enough to handwave. For all intents and purposes, someone helming from Krypton and a human, someone who came to earth had very similar physiognomies but then the truth was that there were differences. Kara knew that those differences all lay in her textbook, she knew that if she were to compare herself to the images and overly long and complicated descriptions in the book she could come into the knowledge…Supposedly. The truth was that Kara had tried to do that a dozen times and though she promised herself she would not fail, she promised herself that she had set herself to do it and so she would do it it was as her method of work did not really help.

Kara loved reading, she loved reading almost as much as she loved writing. It wasn’t an exaggeration to claim that it was in reading that she relaxed after a hard day. It did not make her a stereotypical bookworm, for all the reading she loved doing the truth was that Kara was also prone to righteous anger and, dangerously enough considering her heritage, fists tightening as if ready to punch. No, Kara was far from the stereotypical girl who preferred the company of books to people she had known. In ways Kara was very social, she could claim to the world – and to herself – that she had a huge amount of friends and even if she were not the brightest when It came to biology – even if she were not the one who was going to become a doctor or the one who could write dissertations about the topic, she had friends who were willing to help her out.

It started mostly as a joke, one of those jokes that people with whom one is comfortable joke make all the time, jokes that were universal to any culture and any subset of individuals be them teenage boys or forty something women hanging with friends and who had taken just one sip too much of their wine. Kara wasn’t exactly familiar with it, or she hadn’t been when she had arrived but she had quickly picked up on the basics, she wasn’t exactly bad at understanding relationships.

“I know, it’s awful how you don’t seem to be grasping human biology,” Lena said. Maybe it was the fact that Kara had thought the same not two minutes ago, hence the whining about it but she felt the need to nod.

“It’s just not how I learn!” Kara said certain of that. She had tried to grasp the entirety of human biology even going so far as to when she had had trouble understanding the information in the dense, boring textbooks to go to more childish sources trying to understand. It had all been for naught however as she was still having trouble.

Lena put out the papers she was holding and which she had been doing a poor job of reading as she was talking to Kara, and not really paying attention to them. “It’s almost like you need a life demonstration….almost like you need someone to cut open…”

There was silence as both of them measured and processed her words, Kara was just about to tell her how unlikely she found the idea, that anyone would let her just cut into them when Lena interrupted her.

“…Hey, I think I have an idea, actually…”

It surprised Kara how easy it was to cut open her skin. Perhaps it was due to the Kryptonian skin she possessed that made it so there hadn’t been any risk of cutting herself, the sharp blade not even scratching her but Karahadn’t really realized how easy it was. Kara could only compare it to opening butter, half melted it was an easy enough thing to do, to spread it on bread in preparation for a yummy breakfast. This was much the same. Kara tried not to remind herself of times where she, in the act of spreading butter had made a mess as, even with all her control, some tasks were just too hard at 7am when one woke up. It was all good though, Kara didn’t really drink coffee, a rarity amidst college students but she could definitively say that she was wide awake for this.

There were a gasp and Kara did not know whether the gasp had come from her or the person she was cutting into. Kara. Lena had probably been trying to hold herself and her breath still as Kara cut into her but she couldn’t really blame Lena for gasping if it had been the case. It was a lot to take in. Or not to, in any way.

When the two of them had discussed the proposition when Lena had offered to let her do it at first Kara thought it to have been a joke. Surely she did not mean those words, surely she wouldn’t let her carve into her? But it hadn’t been until the scalpel had made its way to her chest, and a single trickle of blood came out the clean wound that Kara herself believed what she was doing. Her mind should have been filled with moral questions, her mind should be asking herself what she was doing and whether or not it was really appropriate, and yet something else was happening. Kara’s eyes were narrowed as she attempted to focus, to the point it was a wonder that lasers weren’t leaking out her eyes, it was hard, so very hard to remember where and when to cut. Kara was aware enough of the implications of what would happen if she were to make a wrong move, she was aware of the dangers and that sense of dread and worry only added to her considerations on what and where to cut. Lena’s flesh had been cut open, a single, almost invisible line running through her chest and now before she proceeded and before she could decide where to start next she had to make a decision

Up or down left or right all possibilities implied different risks and different exposures. If Kara had been bright at biology if she had been capable of defining the difference between different body parts and she had known the name of every little obscure vein or cell she would have known where to start. She didn’t, however, that was the whole point of the little session she was having. It was an issue that was circular in its nature, she needed to be able to recognize and know human biology to be able to cut open her friend but she needed to cut open her friend to be able to recognize and learn human biology. It was a lot to take in, though Kara had often learned by not reading she hadn’t been expecting things to be so real. She was using a millionth of a part of her strength, she wasn’t pressing at all and yet her friend lay there in front of her, open. It had been her own doing, she knew that and yet though she had the strength to break open buildings and rip stones apart it wasn’t strength, pure raw strength that was demanded of her but rather delicacy.

Kara wasn’t exactly unable to perform careful, calculated actions, no she wasn’t exactly someone who could not do delicate and yet perhaps due to her rashness, due to her temper and need to kick and punch the fact was she did not do so often. It was a conundrum, a problem that she was aware she had as her friend laid in there Kara having done nothing but the first move. If she had first started with confidence an eagerness and desire to learn that was rivaled by her speed at the action then now she was in doubt. She had been fast, her hand nothing but a blur as she had cut but not fast enough to avoid her friend feeling pain. Whatever it was that they had inserted in her – she had scrambled through the locked cabinets to find the heaviest painkillers she could find – it was no match for the sharp sting of a scalpel slicing through skin. Kara Shouldn't be surprised, she really should have known that though the painkillers would numb the pain they would not completely erase it, and yet even as they didn’t she found herself unsure of how to proceed. The two shouldn’t be related, the pain she had caused her friend, though with her permission as if that made it ok, and the fact she was unsure of how to proceed but they were related. Kara had felt many things once she had seen her friend’s breasts, some that she would not admit to herself without an incentive. Human females – the one she claimed to be so often kept them hidden away as if they were ashamed. Kara got it, they were seen as erotic, a somewhat iconic symbol of human sexuality but the fact was that when her friend had offered the possibility of cutting her open – getting a practical experience on what humans had inside them she hadn’t considered she’d get to see her naked.

It wasn’t the first time she had seen her in such a state, though the moments she had seen her in such a way had been due to different circumstances the amount of trust required to allow her to see her bare, vulnerable and without any layers of clothing was still one that warmed Kara ‘ heart. It seemed like a small thing to worry about when she had allowed her to peel her skin, penetrate her with sharpened steel so as to explore her further but her permission to glimpse at her breasts had caught her off guard.

What she needed a glimpse of, however, lay further ahead, Kara would never complain about the display of trust that her friend had in her, she would never let Lena hear her being that ungrateful but though she knew the breasts to be a fundamental part of human biology they were not really the part she was having trouble with.

No, she needed an in depth look at something else and as her hand trembled, indecision marking her face, unsure of where to cut next she couldn’t find herself looking at Lena. How difficult it must have been for her to lay there, aware of her own insides being put in the display. Lena did not complain however and that gave Kara the excuse not to glance at her face, not to see what she was feeling about the situation.

Not that she was exactly in peril, or at least that was what Kara would like herself to believe. Her enhanced hearing made it pretty easy to listen to Lena’s heartbeat, hear the way it beat slightly faster than was usual for her but she thought it understandable given the situation. No what to Kara was important was that it still beat, even as she hadn’t fully opened her up yet.

It was a practice that a lot of doctors did in the course of surgery. Surgeons could be able to pinpoint exactly what to and where to open so as to make the most sense of the situation. Of course, Kara wasn’t a surgeon and even then her goal was different from healing and fixing. Not ill intentioned but still different.

Lena really was the best of friends she could have ever hoped for and that she trusted her in such a way, trusted her enough to literally put her life on the line for her was heartwarming, Kara could feel her heart softening at the quality of friend Lena was and she was sure that, given enough time and precision she would see the heart of Lena. Hopefully, not three sizes too small, but then Lena was so amazing that even in a playful, referencing a children’s book way, she was sure that Lena’s generosity and warmth far exceeded that size. She picked up the scalpel once more…

Kara had expected them to be white, that was how every skeleton she had ever seen referenced was, white as….well bone. But the truth was that it was very much not entirely white. Maybe it was the lighting with which she was doing the thing – she had not set up all the lights so as to best maintain the comfort of her friend as she dug in, but in that semi-lighted way it looked more yellow than white. Kara didn’t need the lights anyway, one of the many benefits of her origin story but even then she found herself freezing as she finally got to see everything that she had set to see.

It was a lot, a lot to take in and Kara allowed herself a pause, though the images were mirrored from those in her biology books – as she looked at her from above she could still very well identify one or two elements. Those big puffy sacks pushing up and down, expanding like a balloon were the lungs and the perceptible beating muscle, a pinkish thing which everything seemed to be linked to in some form was another. Kara had approached the situation with a care that was most unlike her, she had approached the cutting as she would any delicate and important task and now she was happy for it. She could see just how many veins and arteries moved up and through her body. Peeled aside, pushed but not cut, Kara almost questioned if her grasp on biology was as poor as she had feared as she had cast the tip of the scalpel in exactly the right place not to do any major damage, well none that stitching wouldn’t fix anyway.

It was not that she knew what she was doing, the proof that she was not laying in the simple fact she was doing it as she had found it a necessity but even so the image of her friend opens in front of her, layers of skin and muscle gently pushed to the side was one that she was sure to maintain. It was like a horror movie, like one of those vampire and werewolves kind of things that other girls, girls that weren’t her or Lena really enjoyed. She was reminded of the same kind of movie teens rented which always ended up with some young people being chopped to bits, slashers she thought them to be called and she had found the name appropriate as the name, inspired by the verb really described what she had made to her friend. It wasn’t an act of malice, unlike the monsters in those movies she had acted not out of a desire to hurt her friend but it was even so unbelievably real.

Kara hated feeling caught up in a situation that she was not prepared for, it was something she had hated for the longest of times and it was one of those universal truths regarding her that she knew herself well enough to acknowledge. Just like she finished something once she started it she also hated the hesitation and doubt that greeted her whenever she prepared for something. Up to that point Kara had been beyond careful, she had been quick, yes but she hadn’t allowed her hand to shake nor her resolve to waver and the doubt that came from the question of what to do next, the option of which set of options to follow, the decision being one of multiple was not something she appreciated. Perhaps it was rash, acting out on the desire to not stall, perhaps she would have been better serving stalling but Kara felt she had to make a choice.

The big sacks of air that reminded her so much of puffy plastic bags, the kind that expanded beyond what was at first possible were still in front of her, and Kara lightly traced the air in front of her. Her lessons in human biology, the ones she hadn’t been sleeping through, had allowed her to identify the different elements of the lungs, even as the ribs, the same ribs she had been surprised weren’t entirely white, protected it from direct touch.

She had had to pass through layers of muscles to get to that point, cutting through the red and pinkish and trying her best to do a clear cut. Kara thought she had done a pretty good job, she thought that even as her cuts were limited to a specific section that she had mostly been certain and right in her touches with the scalpel.

Perhaps it was curiosity that drove her forward, perhaps it was the need to know more or the thought that she might very well fail the class if she didn’t prod further but Kara found herself with the need to know further. Using the same millionth part of her total strength, the same minuscule part of all her strength Kara gently guided the scalpel down until she reached her navel.

Pushing through layers of muscle once more was always hard, it was always something she had to take care of even despite her usual rash nature and this was no different. Letting out a lone sigh, taking a deep breath to remind herself of what was at stake and that her desire to rush this could have serious, almost certainly fatal consequences Kara moved on.

Once more Kara marveled at how easy it was to cut through Lena’s skin, carefully avoiding looking at her face, for she knew this to be uncomfortable to her friend and she didn’t wish to see her in pain, Kara moved on as she set up a clear limit to where exactly she could cut. It was not unlike something that surgeons did, she knew that much, she had thought to have heard about a specific procedure to remove babies that were at risk of dying from the uterus of pregnant women, something called a c-section. Kara wasn’t exactly certain of the details, she had heard about the surgery like she had heard about a lot of things with her enhanced hearing, vaguely and not fully but as she cut into her friend she couldn’t help but make the comparison. It was not her uterus she was overly interested in, for all their talk about the future and potential babies her uterus did not exactly carry much of an interest to Kara, no instead it was some other features that caught her eye.

Kara really should have worn gloves when peeling open her friend but the truth was that she hadn’t thought of that. Lena, always the considerate, thoughtful one would have probably thought of it, she would have probably made a list of things needed but as this had all come almost like an unexpected offer, a surprise Kara hadn’t thought to ask. The very heavy pain killers that she had taken served to do more than to ease the pain of being cut open, they also made thinking hard and so Kara did not think that Lena would have reminded her even if she was fully conscious.

When doctors performed these kinds of surgeries they had a wide variety of monitoring equipment plugged to the person. Kara knew she knew from watching medical dramas on tv that that was the case but she had never personally assisted in a class. It wasn’t that she was queasy about blood, she could deal with it well enough but a busy schedule plus a not particularly high interest in it meant that she had never sat inside the room with a glass window to check on the surgeries. She knew enough, however, to know that they wore gloves. Kara did not have such luxuries, perhaps it was unwise to move on, perhaps it was not exactly the best option but she shook that feeling aside and proceeded even so.

There it was, Lena’s insides, Kara would always marvel at the human body despite the fact she was bad at identifying the individual parts of it. It was like a well-oiled machine though, and even as she only had a vague understanding of how it worked she couldn’t help but be impressed.

Everything was revealed to her, very much thanks to Lena’s generosity and trust in her. Kara had no words to describe how thankful she was and even as she could look up and see her heart beating, she still felt her have a bigger heart than most. It wasn’t exactly a simple request, something that just anyone would do and the fact Lena had even offered was mind blowing to Kara. That she had actually gone through with it? Well, that left Kara Speechless, beyond words at how touched she was at her friend. Clearly, she could not have a better one even if she felt the urge to try, one urge that she did not possess.

Kara did not look at Lena’s face even as she knew that her friend was likely out of it given the cocktail she had injected, and forced her to take. Lena could see exactly where that cocktail had ended up, she could see her stomach – bloated with the recent meal she had had, and coloring her body veins and arteries, all that ended or started in her heart. It wasn’t wrong or anything, it wasn’t something that Kara felt would not work given her friend's relative lack of complaints so far and she could see the straight path it had taken.

It was threading, careful, slow threading as she gently traced the air above her to realize how and where the pieces connected. Like a machine had gears and cogs so did Lena’s body, or any other human really has parts that worked together to ensure smooth functioning. Kara hadn't quite gotten that far, she hadn’t quite gotten to understanding the inner workings of her body but as she checked and looked, doing so with clarity her X-ray vision had never allowed her to, at last, begin to understand things.

It was as if knowledge had opened itself to her and she could, at last, understand things. Kara had told everyone that she was a visual learner, that she needed to be able to see, and grasp though that was not such a good idea, to understand. It was not that she could not understand concepts when they stuck to the theoretical, to something she could not see nor touch but it was a fact that she had an easier time comprehending it when she had it, in 3D right in front of her. The X-ray vision she possessed might have provided a decent alternative to it but then she had never found it enough for it.

So overjoyed was she, so ready to share her victory with a friend was she, that she gently touched Lena’s shoulder to wake her up. She intended nothing more than to tell her that she had figured it out, thank her for the help. Maybe show a thumbs up before using her laser vision to close her back together. Kara was thankful for the fact she hadn’t had to take organs from their place to be able to understand what she had been missing.

**Ending**

When she touched her shoulder, however, she found it to be cold. A terrible, awful doubt revealed itself to her and all it took was a glance at her chest to confirm it. She had thought that her better than average hearing would tell her if Lena’s heart stopped, she had thought that she would be aware of such things. Kara did not know if it had been the cocktail she had fed her or if it had been the result of her cuts but Lena’s heart had stopped. At some point, during her eureka moment she had forgotten to check.

As terror crept up her figure Kara could only do one thing even as she tried massaging the heart, she could only let out a word. “SHIT”.

The cop banged a fist on the table making a loud sound not that Kara reacted. In fact Kara didn’t even move. Guilt was consuming her as she seemed to find herself overtaken by emotions. Kara didn’t cry, she felt too numb for it but she was sure that whenever the shaking passed she would fill the urge to cry.

Her cousin had always said that he couldn’t save everyone and Kara had often felt that way as well, her almost kind of side gig, the whole supergirl had shown her how true that was. She would never have been able to save everyone but then, she wondered, why had she contributed to the death of one of her best friends? Her understanding of the human body and biology had increased but another, terrible knowledge had also made its way into her head, she had known that humans were the fragile sort ever since she had landed on earth but never had she had so terrible a confirmation.

Out of it as she was she barely heard the thump, and, looking down she did not realize the proximity of the cops until she felt the light dim as one of them came dangerously close. The lack of light seemed appropriate given the darkness that had entered her but still she found it distasteful. Had they not heard of personal space? She could smell their breath on her face as she mumbled a reply at last.

“She wanted me to do it.” It was a response more to herself than to the cop, a reassurance that fell flat but the cops reacted all the same. They laughed! Kara did not find it particularly funny but it, at last, got her to look up.

“You’ll excuse me, miss, if I find that just a little bit too hard to believe.”, she didn’t blame them for finding it hard to believe, she herself had barely believed Lena’s kindness, the kind that had gotten her killed. “I hardly think Miss Luthor would ask you to slice her insides and do such a poor job at it she dies there.”

Kara had thought she had been doing a good job, she had thought her cuts to be as precise as they could be when one took into consideration that she was entirely unfamiliar with slicing things with a scalpel, now she wondered whether she had been sloppy.

“It’s not like that”, she mumbled, again more to herself than to the man in front of her. Close as he was she could see the air of anger he was directing at her, even more with her ability to notice small details and it made her feel rotten. Worse than what she already felt as she was confronted by the thoughts that her actions were considered monstrous by most people.

“So you’re telling me Miss Luthor asked you to gut her up? Just starting feeling her insides up?” Kara could detect a note of disbelief in the man’s voice. “You aren’t a certifiable board surgeon that I know of, for goodness sake, you don’t even study medicine!”, The man’s voice had increased in tone and volume. “Why would she allow you that trust?”

“We were friends” Kara said, shocked by the use of the past form in her sentence. Lena was gone! Gone and it was all her fault. “It wasn’t like that”

He got dangerously close to her, Kara wasn’t intimidated she could easily take him and she knew it but still the aggressive stance put her on edge. “How was it then? Why did security guards come to find a dead miss Luthor and you holding a scalpel when they expected only to find an intruder that had broken through the doors?” He got so close that his nose was touching hers. “Why?”

“It was a favor” She said being truthful. It sounded dumb now, it sounded kind of ridiculous given what the results had been. Kara found that passing human biology was no longer on her mind, even if she now had the tools. “See I’m studying human biology…”

The man lifted an eyebrow as if challenging her to explain how that had anything to do with it. “She offered to let me get a peek inside, for education's sake.” Kara regretted the whole thing, she regretted the situation and she didn’t exactly find it pleasurable to confess the reason for her friend’s death. Lena had always been willing to put others beyond her, even if it killed her. Kara just couldn’t believe it had been her to tip it over.

The man sighed, seeming suddenly very tired before talking.

“It’ll be a shitshow. You don’t make our job easier, lawyers and board members are already ready to rip into each other. Your intentions might have been good…might have, I don’t know, but you created trouble for all of us.” Kara could imagine the public pressure some very good lawyers were putting on the police. It explained her treatment anyhow. “Please come with me to the cell.”

Kara didn’t raise an objection and Though Kara could easily escape she did not feel like she should. Instead she stood only on the damp cell, alone, thoughtful, regretful.


	16. Witch Burning

**Story**  
Within high school, when the bell rang, everybody was thrilled.  The  Girls Only High School, the students were quite tired of the classes and everyday routine.  Teachers were bored themselves as well.  The High School was known for its specialization in chemistry related subjects. Currently, the ongoing schedule had been incredibly tiring for the school due to evaluation systems from the education commissions. Apparently, the school had not been performing well in the past two years and new rules had been sent from higher authorities.  Despite the lively environment that the students were fond of, the nightmarish routine only got busier. Even the detention students had been given extra assignments and were given special attention to passing their exams with reasonable grades.

Within the corridors that once  filled up with  mischievous  students and noise making fellows, there was dead silence now. At the end of the corridor, there was the  class that  was ongoing. 

The teacher was a  fifty year lady, quite tired of her life it seemed. She had been teaching these students for a long time and it had taken its toll on her. Starting as a young and passionate teacher, Mrs. Katherine Larson had now become a perfect picture of boring and old.  She wasn’t that aged but due to lack of proper health and nutrition, she looked quite old.

Currently, as she looked at her class, teaching organic chemistry to a dead beat class that never listened. She used to believe in the myth once that the class of girls was far easier to control than the class of boys. However, her past experiences had proved her very wrong.  These girls in black and white uniforms were devils in disguise. 

Looking at these girls, she wondered what she had done in her life to deserve a class this naughty.  Currently, as she looked at her register, seeing the names of those who had given the quiz. Then she smirked while seeing the names of those who hadn’t left the class. The quiz was hard, and she wasn’t expecting the students to perform exceptionally well. However, the ones remaining now were the rotten eggs of class. These girls sitting there, trying to look at others’ papers had an agenda clearly. What was it? She didn’t know. 

“Spencer Hastings, Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin, Emily Fields, Mona  Vanderwaal, Elena Gilbert, Caroline Forbes, Blair Waldorf, Serena van der  Woodsen, Lena Luthor, Sara Lance, Laurel Lance, Alex Danvers, Caitlin Snow, Linda Park, Claire Abbott, Lois Lane, Lucy Lane”

All of these were the names of the girls sitting there, taking the quiz.  Finally, the lecture was over, and Mrs. Katherine wanted to say curse words out loud when she realized this class had no future at all. The quizzes were blank. The girls had been sitting there for no apparent reason.  They hadn’t even read the quizzes and there was not Thing  Mrs. Katherine could do. Only the finals and mid exams counted in percentage. These quizzes were taken for the preparation.  She couldn’t even punish them since, after today, the summer vacations were starting. 

She got up, collecting the empty papers  and left the classroom. 

“Is she gone?” asked Sara Lance. She was the main head of the mischievous group.  “I think so!” Alex Danvers spoke. 

“ Ok then, here is the plan.  I have decided with the rest of the girls that we will be  going to visit a museum…” Spencer Hastings spoke as she presented her opinion. There was a visible sound of “ugh!” from all the girls. 

“Look, when I suggested a trip to somewhere awesome, I meant like an awesome place. Not a nerdy place!”  Aria spoke in a sarcastic tone. 

“Well, I think we should hear her out. What is the name of the museum you are talking about?”  Elena Gilbert asked. 

“Well, the name of the museum is  “Witchcraft  Museum”. I heard they got some cool new artifacts that we could  take a look at…” Spencer explained. 

“So, checking out artifacts is all? All you want to do is to look at a few dusty artifacts which are centuries old and don’t account for anything? ” Caroline Forbes asked. She was clearly being sarcastic. 

“ Ugh. Let her finish Caroline! There is another part of the plan which you girls don’t know anything about! ” Lena spoke, her tone asking for more explanation.

“We will steal a diary from there.  Spencer told me about her  plan, and I added this  part all by myself!” Laurel had been sitting quietly for far too long. She finally spoke out. 

The rest of the girls nodded their heads in agreement. Their group was famous for being mischief planners and this was something that they were exceedingly good at. Therefore,  a heist in a museum was their big plan. It was the reason why they had been sitting in this class, taking a quiz that meant nothing to them.  They had managed to piss Mrs. Katherine but they didn’t care. 

“I love this plan! The summer vacations are perfect for this heist. We will easily enact our plan.  Everybody knows  what parts they will play in this plan…?” Sara asked. 

“I will distract the guards. Lena is a computer genius. She has been hacking into security terminals for far too long.  So, she willdeactivate the alarms.  Then Sara will use her acrobatic abilities to  grab the diary and bring that to us!”  Spencer spoke, her beautiful looks clearly useful for her part.  She was very good at being flirty and distracting. Half of the high school hated her. The rival high school of boys was filled with boys that had their eyes on her. 

“ What will the rest of the girls do?” Elena asked. 

“Give me the chance. I will make everyone dress up as queens. What can be more distracting than a bunch of beautiful girls going to the museum? When I am done with you girls,  the guards will be drooling all over you !”  Caroline Forbes spoke. 

“Work your magic however you like. But please, leave my make up to me!”  Spencer spoke. She was arrogant in her looks. 

Before an argument could start,  Lena spoke out.

“Listen all of you… we will get started… refrain from unnecessary arguments…”  she spoke while sensing heat between Spencer and Caroline Forbes. 

The Museum was quite large. Its halls were filled with many  corridors and within each corridor, there were dozens  of artifacts that were a century old. The girls had nearly forgotten what it was like  visiting a museum. They were nearly going to waste their trip  roaming around. 

“Listen up! We got a job to do! Remember?!” Spencer spoke. She was clearly being authoritative like always.  Caroline hated her for it but admitted that she was right. 

“ Alright girls, time for actions. I must say Caroline has done her job all too well. All of you look like princesses.  Move around the office and distract the guards.  I will handle the hacking of security alarms. We are getting that diary. By the way, before we start, why is the diary important?” Lena asked. 

“ The diary is said to have special occult powers. It is said that if one obtains a diary , that someone can travel through time. Just imagine what us girls can do with that occult power!”  Laurel spoke.

“Wow, we can win over so many boys. And we can get good grades without studying. We can make the school ours…after school, we will make the world ours!” Aria spoke cheerfully. Her enthusiasm was not shared by the rest of the girls. It was clear they didn’t  wish to partake in this  scheme.

“Ok just a minute. We will have a look at that diary. Then we will devise a plan in which we girls will somehow find the thief of diary who will getaway. We will return the diary to the museum. Once that occurs, the museum authorities will pay us. With that money, all of us girls can do something good!” Sara was very convincing. She posed as a natural leader and everyone obeyed her. Her words had quite a convincing effect on the girls who were ready now. 

First it was Spencer who went to the guard’s office, her flirting working charms on the male guards present there. She was always the competitive type, attracting all the guards for herself while leaving the other girls out of the game. However, Caroline was having none of that. It was the reason why she had personally supervised the makeup of all the girls.  She decided to  let all the girls go at once. The guards were humans, all of them becoming distracted with the beautiful girls who had come out of nowhere. Nobody knew that the cameras were down and at the last corridor, Sara Lance was inverted over a  glass case. The diary was right below her as she lowered herself through the rope.  She displayed great flexibility, lifting the glass case, and picking up the diary without breaking the glass. A moment later, she was pulled back up by  Laurel Lance who had her back. 

The girls were all sitting in the circle in Sara’s basement.  All of them had gathered around a circle made up of salt. In the middle, there was a skull.

“Are you sure this is all?” Sara asked and Lena nodded her head in agreement. They were all sitting in a circle .

“I will begin the incantation. All of you now remain quiet. Remember, after this, we will somehow return the book to the museum. Hopefully, the night patrols and the tight security will die down now. They have stopped letting teenagers walk into their museum for a while now !” Sara stopped explaining and started reciting the incantation.

First, it was the candles  that burned brighter. Then, it was the  skull that started moving on its own. The entire scenery was shifting and the diary in Sara’s hands had started shaking in a strange manner. The  environment around was changing rapidly as if  everything was going down. 

The basement changed, the walls and tiles disappearing. It was as if someone had replaced the walls and tiles with film screens that were playing visions viciously.  They had started traveling through time and space or so was what Lena was thinking. Elena and Caroline were scared along with the rest of the girls. There was no way this was safe. 

“ I cannot take this anymore! Sara stop the chant!” Caroline spoke as she attempted to get up. 

“Caroline no!” Sara could only yell before Caroline  got  up and snatched the diary from her hands. 

There was a loud explosion before the scenery shifted. The girls shrieked as if they were falling from some heights. In truth, they truly were falling. The timelines around were changing viciously. The diary was gone out of their hands and all of them fell on the ground near a church.

“Where are we?!” Lena asked while looking around. They had all fallen on a pile of hay near a strange wooden building. It all looked quite old fashioned. As they looked around, they started realizing that they had been teleported into a different time zone. 

These were the middle ages, the time when people mistook innocent women  for witches and often burned them. Lena realized it too late when she looked around. Everywhere near, there were people  who simply stood  in a strange manner, looking at them. They had all been wearing old fashioned clothes, some of them holding torches and  pitchforks. 

“Witches! All of them are witches! They fell out of the sky and they are here to curse our towns! They are witches! Salem trials should be  conducted and they should be burned…”  One of the men spoke while holding the flaming torch. The others nodded their head in agreement. 

“Take them to the judge!” the one who looked like the leader spoke. The girls were all tied up and they were taken to the court  in that time. They attempted to run away but this town of wooden houses and backward people  wasn’t  something they had seen before. 

The judge was very strict as he sat there, at the top of his seat. In front of him, the girls were brought in chains. Caroline and Elena had started crying along with the rest of the girls. Lena Luthor assessed the situation, trying to find a way out of it. 

“We are not witches sir! You people are mistaken!” Sara spoke out.

“I promise you that we are innocent girls who did nothing wrong!” Laurel spoke in favor of Sara, trying to make the people around see the truth.

“Sir, we are innocent girls who got caught up in an innocent prank. We are all victims! We don’t know where we are…” Aria spoke, trying to beg the judge to let them go.

“I promise you to judge, we were doing an innocent prank that got us away from our homes. Please help us!” Caroline spoke, the tears filling her eyes. She was not going to get in trouble for something that she had done.

“We were simple girls who did nothing wrong!” Elena spoke in favor of her close friend Caroline.

The judge being a fifty-year-old man was quite strict. He looked at them critically, trying to read their ages. He was going to be very harsh on them as he decided mentally. 

Away from the girls, Spencer sat. She was losing her mind and she was not going to let the people here do something bad to her. 

“Your honor, I got a confession!” Spencer spoke up, getting up from her seat. The chains that bound them all stopped her movements  too  but she didn’t care.

“What can you tell me?” the judge asked her, his bald head turning towards her.

“What are you doing Spencer?” Aria asked, trying to know what Spencer had in mind.

“These are all witches. Sara was casting a dark spell of witchcraft and she dragged me and other girls along with it. Lena, Caroline, and Sara are witches. We girls are just innocent victims…” Spencer explained in a brittle voice, ignoring the hateful look from the girls. 

“What are you doing?! You were in it with us!” Laurel spoke out. She was angry at the selfish Spencer. 

“ENOUGH!” the judge yelled at the top of his lungs. It was enough to send them all in silence.

“This girl has confessed that you were all practicing witchcraft. I hereby, sentence you all to death!” the judge gave his final verdict.

“But…I did nothing wrong! Please!” Spencer cried. 

“You were an accomplice to these witches!” the judge spoke decisively. He had gone very strict and he was not going to change his decision. 

First, it was Sara, then Laurel and then Spencer and the rest of the girls (Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin, Emily Fields, Mona Vanderwaal, Elena Gilbert, Caroline Forbes, Blair Waldorf, Serena van der Woodsen, Lena Luthor, Alex Danvers, Caitlin Snow, Linda Park, Claire Abbott, Lois Lane, Lucy Lane. All of them were tied up with the strongest of ropes. No matter how much they cried or yelled for help, nobody helped them. They were all taken to the poles and tied to them.

First, it was Spencer, the girl who had betrayed everyone in her group. The judge wanted her to be an example, not just for being an accomplice of witchcraft but also for betraying her friends. He wanted her to suffer and most importantly, he wanted her to be made an example of. This was a lesson for those who were going to betray their fellow friends and accomplices. 

“Please! I told you, everything judge! I told you that they were practicing witchcraft. Why would you do this to me, judge?!” Spencer nearly cried.

“Betrayers are equally as punishable as witches. Kill her mercilessly!” the judge was strict in his tone. First, Spencer Hastings's clothes were torn, her entire body is covered in honey. She cried in pain as the ants were set on her. At some distance, the girls were all tied away. They had a cloth in their mouth that prevented them from screaming. However, they could easily see it all, crying in fear and pain. Spencer cried as ants went inside her through all her openings in her body. Afterward, a big cloth was tied around her as she screamed in pain. Flammable oil was sprinkled on her and then the fire was set.

First, her skin started melting slowly and painfully, the cloth tied around getting through her melted skin and damaging her internal organs. She cried as the cloth became a pool of blood. Her burning flesh was consumed in the fire that mercilessly burned her entire body. She kept screaming until, in the end, she yelled as loudly as she could.

“DAMN YOU ALL!”

Her head fell off after being consumed by the fire. 

The next was Caroline Forbes, the girl whose mistake had caused all of them to come here in the first place. She wanted to run away but it was to no avail. 

“I have a special treat for this girl. I think she is the devil’s daughter, Caroline, trying to apply fake redness on her lips and cheeks…” the judge spoke, and the men understood what he meant.

Caroline was brought forward special oil is applied to her cheeks and lips. Afterward, the ants were set on her. Caroline screamed in pain as she was feeling the insects eating her cheeks and lips. Luckily, some of the ants ate her nerves and she couldn’t feel anything. Death was near…she became relieved momentarily at the morbid relief. However, the relief wouldn’t come even if it was morbid.

Caroline realized what they wished to do to her. Tying her to a big wooden pole, the villagers made it their sadistic game to sprinkle her with flammable oil and set the pole on fire. At the same time, she was pushed into the river. 

The fire already damaged her enough and afterward, when she was pushed into the water, the water instantly killed her. The pole with a charred figure that still struggled now met its untimely demise. All because of one wrong move that she had pulled. 

The next was Lena Luthor. 

Lena Luthor was a special one, not giving in to the morbidity of the situation. She yelled,

“Judge, please! Let me go! I will do whatever you ask me to!” 

“Will you die then?!” the judge spoke back to Lena. Everyone laughed as she was lashed mercilessly by the men around. 

“Lena wants to be a temptress. Burn her slowly!” the judge ordered, grabbing a delicious pie and enjoying it while watching her getting lashed.

The girl named Lena cried and begged for mercy as she was lashed. Then, on the order of the judge, salt was sprinkled on her wounds. She cried and cried until her throat expired. Then came the burning time.

“Burn her!” the judge said, finishing his pie while setting his eyes on the shivering bodies of other girls. They were all so beautiful! So easily burned!

Lena Luthor’s body was covered in thick black cloth. To her sadistic treatment, the cloth had some bit of medicine that healed some of her wounds. Then, the entire figure of Lena Luthor was sprinkled with flammable oil. The fire started from her legs, slowly reaching to her belly and then to her chest. She kept screaming. By the time it reached her throat, Elena had expired. She had given in to her injuries. 

“Well then, bring that one!” The judge pointed at Lois Lane and Lucy Lane.

“If you both dance, I will let you live!” the judge spoke to Lane Sisters, asking Lane SIsters to dance while clearly lying.

Lucy and Lois did…their feet pressing against the rough rocky surface on which sisters were made to dance. Sisters cried for mercy, trying to dance while begging to be kept alive.

“Burn her now!” the judge ordered, clearly now bored of Lane Sisters dance. Lucy Lane and Lucy Older Sister Lois Lane met a similar fate, a cloth is tied to sisters' body and then, flammable oil was sprinkled on Lane Sisters. Lane Sisters burned slowly while sisters screamed. The fire burned sisters' flesh, pressing the cloth into the sisters body painfully. 

“At last, I have the witches!” the judge spoke as he pointed towards Sara and Laurel. The rest of the girls were to die later just like them. 

“Do you know how we kill witches in this town?” the judge spoke while the others laughed around. They had something very cruel in store for these innocent girls.

** Ending **

“Please…we never had anything to do with that diary…please let us go!” Sara begged. Laurel did the same.

“No mercy for black magic and witchcraft!” the judge yelled. 

His yelling act was an order. First, the men surrounded the two girls with machetes and axes in their hands.

“Kill them slowly!” the judge spoke. He was going to enjoy this.

The axes were swung on Sara first. The first hit was brutal as her guts came out. The next hit was made on Laurel’s arm as it fell off. Then, a flurry of attacks came. In a few moments, their bodies were covered in blood, guts, and flesh spewing out. 

“END THEIR MISERY!” The judge spoke one final time. Both Laurel and Sara  were sprinkled with oil and then the fire was set. They screamed painfully as their insides burned. Slowly, the fire burned their outsides too. They died in a miserable fashion. The rest of the girls (Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin, Emily Fields, Mona Vanderwaal, Elena Gilbert, Blair Waldorf, Serena van der Woodsen, Alex Danvers, Caitlin Snow, Linda Park, Claire Abbott) were tied to poles and straight up murdered by being burned alive. Then, the villagers of that Peaceful Village started justified killing them one by one.


	17. Rich Teenagers and Amazon Rainforest

**Story**  
“Watch out!” 15 Year Old  Blair Cornelia Waldorf screamed in fright. 15 Year Old  Serena van der Woodsen dodged her head just in time to see a huge Brazilian wandering spider fall to the ground next to her feet.

It stood still for a moment as if it couldn’t wrap its head around the fact that it had fallen, and then proceeded to climb the giant Kapok tree. Serena let out a sigh of relief, pressing hard against her chest. Blair scowled at her arms crossed. “That was what; the hundredth time we could have been killed today? Bali. That’s where we should have been. But the ‘It Girl’ loves the Amazon! The real star, ” she scoffed. “You know I have to be here if I am going to write about the forest, don’t I? And you promised to make sure that I wouldn’t die out here,” answered Serena. Blair seemingly calmed down and looked helplessly at her blonde enthusiastic best friend. “Let’s keep moving,” she said. The pair walked down what seemed like a faint trail that led up to a high cliff surrounded by a thick green canopy.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this for you,” Blair said. Serena chuckled and kept walking; often looking up hoping to spot some monkeys. The forest bloomed with unimaginable species of wildlife. Even though everything around them looked like a fantasy mystery movie,  they knew that danger lurked in the shadows of the jungle. Twigs cracked beneath their feet as they cautiously wandered into deeper parts of the wood.  Blair seemed to get lost in the enchanting and alluring beauty of the jungle even though she kept complaining about the whole idea.

The girls came to a stop where two paths bifurcated in the middle of a small clearing. Sunlight peered in through the branches above. “Which one?” Blair asked. “Not the slightest clue, ” replied Serena studying both the trails that lay ahead.  “Don’t tell me we’re lost,” said Blair, biting her lower lip as she always did when she was nervous. Serena silenced her, resting a finger over her mouth.

The girls stood still as an unusual noise shot up chills through their bodies. It sounded like a soft rustling sound that kept moving with the rhythm.  “Quick! Get down! Behind the trees!” Serena frantically whispered, mentioning a finger to the ground. The girls hid in the fraction of a second. A large python appeared from the left of the clearing, moving at a slow pace. The girls' eyes widened in sheer terror and Blair started sweating profusely. 

She started to get up in order to flee the scene at the very moment. But Serena is the calm one, mentioned her to get down as she saw that the creature was least bothered about them. The beast moved forward towards the thick bushes on the other side of the clearing and slithered away without harming them. The girls stood up and came back to where they had been standing. Blair looked pale, yet to recover from the incident. “Didn't it see us? Why hadn’t it come for us?” she asked? “Oh, it saw us alright.

But it senses our smell even better. I wonder why it didn’t harm us though.  Beats me, ” said Serena, looking around for more potential threats. “Let’s go this way. Looks more inviting,  ”she said pointing to the path on the right. Blair followed her and remained silent as they kept walking. Her friend kept taking notes and observed as much as she could. “I’m starving.  Pass me some of the sandwiches that are left,”  said  Blair, coming to a stop. Serena opened her bag, fished out the sandwich, and handed it out to her.  Blair helped herself, swallowing quickly. “Here. Have some water,  ” said Serena, offering a bottle from the bag.  


She took some for herself too. The girls took some time to rest their legs and then continued to make their way far deeper into the jungle. “Maybe this isn’t so bad after all. I mean not everyone gets to experience an adventure like this in the Amazon. It really is beautiful out here, ” said Blair in a much pleasant voice. Serena smiled back at her. “That’s what I said! Look on the bright side!” “Well, I hope there always is a bright side, ”  Blair replied. “Mom was worried sick of the plan at first. You remember  I told you what a riot she was?” Serena expressed the maddening conversation she had had with her mother.

Blair nodded in reply, letting out a sigh.  Dark clouds rolled above the canopy, partially blocking out the sunlight.  It was beginning to get dark and the sun cast black, creepy shadows all around them. Distinct noises covered their ears, while they walked further ahead. The girls were lucky enough not to be attacked by any wild animals.  “Alright. I guess that’s all that we need for today. Let’s head back, ” Serena announced, much to Blair's relief.

She put her notebook back into the bag and sealed it shut.  “So, which way out?” Blair inquired. “Follow the path we came of course! How else would we find our  way back to the tent?” Serena squinted her eyes to make sure the trail went the right direction. “Common then,” she said, taking the lead. The girls knew they didn’t have much time to get back before the entire place would be covered in darkness. But they would make it out safely if they followed the right path that led them to the clearing. Some wildflowers sent out captivating fragrances along the way. Blair plucked one of them smelled it.  


What refreshment! The Amazon wasn’t so bad  after all! “Woah! This is amazing!  Smell this, ” she said, handing out the flower to Serena. Serena's face lit up as she breathed in the scent. The girls made their way towards the clearing where they had had their terrifying encounter with the snake. “Look! We’re here. That means we’re headed the right way,”  Serena said delighted at her sense of direction. With dark rain clouds hovering above them and the sunset right over their shoulders, the clearing didn’t look quite the same as it did.  Blair felt chills run down her spine every now and then. But she was quite convinced that this mad friend of hers had it all planned out.

One small drop of rain landed just below Serena's eyes.  She glanced up at the sky and realized it was going to pour down in just a moment. “Quick! Let's get moving. We'll be drenched  any second.” They picked up the pace, almost running along the trail. Serena stopped all of a sudden, looking horrified. The path ended in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by thick vegetation.  It dawned on her that they were lost. She frantically looked around, desperately trying to understand where they were. “No, no, no!” she shrieked.  “Oh no! We’re not lost, are we Serena?”  Blair began panicking.

Serena put her hands over her head and looked down the path they had followed.  “Let’s go back to the clearing. Maybe we missed the trail there,  ” she said, starting to run. “Wait!” Blair called out. “I feel sick. My head's throbbing! I.. I..” she stammered, pressing hard against her head.  Within a second she fell to the ground unconscious. Serena ran up to her horrified.  “Blair! Hey! Get up!” she screamed.  It was not long before she too felt a hard pain in her head.

Her vision went blurry.  Serena blinked repeatedly, gasping for breath. She suddenly realized what had gone wrong. It was a flower! They should’ve been cautious as the jungle was home to many poisonous plants!  She too fell next to her accomplice, unconscious and dead in a  flash. Both the girls lay there, motionless and cold,  surrounded by the dangers of the wild. Surprisingly, the dark clouds cleared and the chance of rain vanished. The sun went down shortly, covering the land in darkness.

After a couple of hours, a light appeared from the blackness of the trees. It looked like fire torches carried by humans. More and more specs of light could be seen. Shortly, a group of individuals emerged from the bushes. Yes, the lights had in fact been fire torches. There were around six of them; all men. It was clear from their appearance that they were ethnic tribes of the jungle. Some of the uncontactedcivilizations of the world.  


The group gathered around the girls and exchanged glances  between them. They wore fancy ornaments around their neck , arms, legs, and other parts of the body. One man among them held a long stick and wore a thick black cloth  that resembled a blanket. It was evident that he was the leader of the  group. He muttered something under his breath and pointed a finger at the girls. The gang immediately picked them up and started  carrying them away. They ventured into deeper parts of the jungle, easily making their way  through  the thick vegetation.  


After a  while, the group came to another large clearing, nestled within the heart of the forest. The place was dotted with around twenty mud huts. Children ran around small bonfires that were lit in the center.  Women and other older men sat together in groups. The men put the girls down in the middle of the clearing for everyone else to see.  Everybody ’s eyes grew wide with excitement.  
  
The chief announced something to the whole tribe and some younger men let out delighted cries. The men hurried inside and brought out large clay pots of incredible sizes. Women carried the girls away into the shelter of the huts. Two middle-aged ladies undressed both the girls and soon had them stark naked.  They smelled the girls' bodies and grinned in amusement. A huge fire was lit and two clay stewpots were put over it.

The young women began dancing around it while the men sang and prepared fresh vegetables. The girls were brought out into the open and the women began applying a red mixture all over them. The children observed all that was happening and kept dancing along with the ladies. They carefully lowered both Serena and Blair into the stewpots and filled part of it with water. “What is cooking, Blair,” said Serena, “I not sure does taste Delicious, Serena,” said Blair, “We Smell Delicious and what is Cooking?” both said Blair Serena, “You Taste Delicious” Tribe said in their Language, “You Smell Delicious” Tribe said in their Language, “These girls extremely dumb” Tribe said in their Language. Within minutes, the boiling water bought out a distinctive human odor as the girls were being cooked inside.

The skin dropped apart and the flesh softened under the heat. Smoke rose up into the sky as the fire melted them down. The tribe added freshly chopped vegan produce into the pots along with some traditional spices that would add to the flavor. The celebration continued as they were being steamed for the whole gathering. After a while, the fire was put out and the pots were lifted up and lowered to the ground. The crowd roared in excitement as everyone huddled closer to share some human meat. The pots were emptied onto some leaves that were plucked from the surrounding trees.

The night sky sparkled with hundreds of stars over the Amazon, on the eerie night. Commotions from a small celebration in the heart of the jungle were lost in the darkness of the canopy away from the rest of the world and all its problems.

 **Ending**  
There lay Serena van der Woodsen and Blair Cornelia Waldorf, hardly recognizable, consumed by the heat of the fire. No traces, no callouts, nothing. No one would come looking for them, straight into the hideout of a forgotten cannibal tribe in the middle of the Amazon.

It had been months since someone had wandered into their residence. The joy of relishing in the taste of human meat shimmered on their faces. The bright orange flames from the fire torches lit up parts of the clearing where everyone had gathered for the meal.

An old lady, who looked like she would disappear into thin air any second, sorted and handed out portions of the stew to everyone according to their ages. The chief of the clan received the finest meat from the arms and breasts, while pregnant women were given parts of the leg.

Young members enjoyed the delicious meat that stuck onto the chest bones while the children were provided with fine, tender sections of the body that were easy to chew and devourer. The blood had gone dark and almost unrecognizable in smell.

Before the group began hogging the spread, a young man stood up and walked into one of the mud huts where the girls had been taken to be undressed.

He brought out their clothes and piled them all together in a small corner of the clearing. The lad proceeded to lift up a fire torch and threw it onto the garments and watched them burn.

The rest of the group smiled while the children clapped their moist hands, shouting and laughing at the sight.

Just when the kids began helping themselves to the stew, the old chief mentioned their mothers to stop them. The whole group sat in silence, with their eyes closed.

The chief looked up to the night sky and held up his staff with his right hand. He chanted something that seemed almost like a hymn or a prayer, loud enough for everyone to hear. The adults had grim expressions on their faces while the little ones witnessed the whole scene in excitement.

It was a peaceful and content night for the tribe while it had been a dreadful end for the girls. A night owl watched all that was happening, from a nearby branch.

The mysterious session was over, and the chief approved the commencement of the meal. The group blissfully helped themselves to the human meat.

The stew tasted quite savoury from all the ingredients and paste that was put into the pots. Everyone took time to enjoy the soup accompanied by the calm, cloudless night.

It was surprising that the rain hadn’t poured down, taking into account that the girls had tried to outrun a menacing rainy sunset earlier.

Humans were a rare delicacy in the Amazon, so they had taken care to cook the meat throughout in order to escalate the flavour of the meal. The skin had loosened up to form a think fat layer that felt rubbery inside their mouths. Very little was spoken between the individuals as everyone was lost in the sheer delight of the essence. Abruptly, an unusual sound from the sky startled the clan.

They all sat still for a brief moment and cautiously listened to any sign of danger that might threaten their livelihood. A helicopter passed quite low, but a little farther from their clearing. The noise quieted down and the group resumed eating. The children tore the flesh apart from the bones and munched on the soft tissues that were cooked under the fire’s heat.

A greater bite force was needed to rip apart the flesh from the inner parts of the body, even though it had turned tender in the process. Both the girls’ hair had fallen off entirely and the group put in much effort to separate it from the flesh. Fresh blood dripped all over their fingers and faces while they hungrily ate as much as they could in a sitting.

They well knew that the meat would be tasteless if it went cold. The glittering stars faded away one by one as thick, dark rain clouds gathered once again, over the Amazon rainforest.

The tribe devoured almost all parts of the bodies, leaving very little leftovers. This wasn’t a regular dinner night where songs and chants of joy filled the air.

The group considered this as a rare, once in a blue moon feast that they were blessed with. Even though there was not much of chit chatter to be heard, everyone’s face was lit up just like the raging fire torches.

The heads were separated and cleaned off. The eyeballs were put away and the brain was shared among the aged individuals of the tribe. The intestines were discarded far away from the clearing. Not everyone got to taste all the parts of the body.

The children were forbidden from eating the meat that was offered to the older members of the group. Everyone filled themselves to their content and drank the our soup until the stewpots were empty.

The grown ups began chattering towards the end of the meal. Older women narrated folktales and the little ones gathered to hear. The feast was over within a matter of minutes, and only human skulls and bones were left in the stewpots. All the human meat and flesh had been eaten up and all the soup was drunk.

The women began clearing the pots and what was left of the Blair and Serena. A weird aroma filled the air as the smoke rose up towards the sky. The bones and remains were discarded far away from the settlement.

That would still be beneficial to other predators roaming around in the night. The sky grew darker, and the tribe prepared for the night, in hope of another dawn with even more delicacies to explore.

Serena's mom Lillian Celia "Lily" van der Woodsen began worrying about the girls as there was no contact or response from them for the past two days. She tried several times to ring them up over the phone, but the batteries were long dead and no one would answer at the other end, if at all the cells worked.

Lillian rang up Blair's mom Eleanor Waldorf who had also been worried sick of her daughter Blair. Taking the weak signals in the Amazon into consideration, they waited two more days for any kind of contact from the girls, but in vain.

Sadly, they had no clue that both the girls were long gone without the slightest trace. The local police were notified within a week, and the investigation commenced.

Information was passed onto the Brazilian investigation department and a group of policemen accompanied by expert tour guides marched into the rainforest in search of the girls.

They easily found the tents that were left behind by Serena and Blair and it dawned upon them that something had gone terribly wrong. The investment team followed the trails that were taken by the girls days ahead and managed to reach the locality of the cannibal tribe’s settlement.

It was immediately clear to the tour guides what had happened and they advised the team to wait until nightfall to look for evidence, as they assumed the tribe would not welcome outsiders to the Tribe.

They could pose a serious threat to the officers. They waited till signs showed that the Tribe was fast asleep, then slowly made their way into the settlement.

The team shortly found the bones and clothing remains of the girls and news spread, about the dreadful event.

The incident gained global attention in less than a week. The United States government declared that nothing could be done in the case as the cannibal tribe was an uncontacted Tribe of the Amazon rainforest in Brazil and should be left free without charges since they were not aware of the law nor did they live according to it.

Sadly, this meant no justice to the girls and their families weeping in silence, away from the attention of the press. The Amazon made headlines and gripped fear in the hearts of many adventurous tourists worldwide.

 **Alternative Ending Scene**  
Fresh blood dripped all over their fingers as they helped themselves to the spread. Bones and meat came apart as they were cooked under the immense heat from the fire. The whole tribe including the children ripped flesh apart and relished the taste of human meat in their mouths.  Even though just about any kind of meat was available in the Amazon with creatures small and large roaming around, humans were a  delicacy they haven’t had in a very long time.

Cannibalism and cannibal tribes were not new to the  Amazon, but it was the least dangerous threat that the Teenagers girls had expected in the wild.


	18. Luthor Siblings’s Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU of SuperGirl Season 5 Episode: The Bottle Episode

**Story**

"I finally have the book again!" Lex said to himself. He wondered what he should do with it. Get rid of Superman again? No, that wasn't as fun as he'd have liked. He wanted to do something better. Something that would truly make them all suffer.

But then he thought about how he wanted power. More power than anyone in the whole country. More than Superman, more than Supergirl, more than all of the aliens on the planet.

Frankly, it disgusted Lex to see so many aliens trying to live like they were humans. They weren't; that would never change. They were invaders on Earth. They didn't belong here.

Finally, he figured out what he wanted. He didn't need superpowers or anything like that to rid the Earth of the aliens and metahumans; he needed the ability to get others to do what he wanted, no questions asked.

He concentrated on those thoughts, just those thoughts, holding the book in his hands.

Lex woke up the next day in a large bedroom; silky soft sheets draped over the king-sized bed. Pale morning sunlight streamed light past the pastel grey curtains from the large window to the right of the bed. It wasn't his room, nor was it any other room in his house. Figuring out early on that his wish had come true, Lex grinned. This was going to be great!

Taking a quick look around his new room, he found the walls to be painted a beautiful cream color, the floor made of smooth white marble. A large tv was mounted on the wall, a comfortable looking black velvet sofa and a Dalbergia coffee table with a glass top placed in front of it. One pastel grey door, matching the curtains, was placed where you could see if anyone entered from both the bed and the sofa. 'It must be the door that leads out of this room.' Lex deduced. Two more doors, moderately close to each other, were directly left of the large bed.

Curious, Lex got up to see what was behind each one. The first one, the one on the right, was a walk-in closet filled with expensive suits, much more costly than the ones Lex regularly wore. Most of the suits were black, but there were a few white ones as well. Walking back out of the room and opening the next door, he found a large, well-furnished bathroom.

A shower was at one corner, a large bathtub in another. Marble benchtops covered mahogany cabinets and drawers. Two sinks, both of which were touchless, were under the one large mirror that slid back to become a medicine cabinet.

Lex supposed it made sense to keep the closet and bathroom next to each other. 'Wouldn't it be better to have the two connected?' He couldn't help but think.

Deciding he wanted to take a quick shower, he looked around the large room, trying to find a towel. Opening up the different cupboards, he searched, eventually finding large stacks of soft, white, fluffy towels.

In a little over 10 minutes, he finished his shower, drying off and going to the door to leave the bathroom. But then he found out there were two doors. Curious about what was behind the second one, he was pleased to see it lead to the closet. Quickly getting dressed so he could see the rest of the White House, he picked one of the crisp, ironed black suits. After changing, Lex looked in the mirror, satisfied with how he looked in the fitted suit, and left the closet to see a man standing by the foot of his bed.

"Who are you?" He questioned, effectively gaining the man's attention. He turned around, and Lex studied his face, trying to see if it was someone he knew from his Earth. The man had messy brown hair, going every which way; it almost looked like the man had tried to fix it, but his hair was untameable. Greenish hazel eyes, looking bored with the question. Almost like he'd heard the question come from Lex's mouth a hundred times. He seemed relatively young, in his early to mid-twenties at most.

"Did you drink to the point you forgot who I am again, sir?" The man said monotonously.

Lex continued staring at the man. It was apparent to him that the man was either his secretary or butler; he just couldn't figure out which one it was.

"Besides that, you're up earlier than usual," The man commented, face neutral. Clearly, he wasn't joking. Lex, on this Earth, slept in, it seemed. Curious as to what time he typically woke up at in this Earth, Lex looked at the clock hanging on the wall to the left of the bed. It was only 7 am. Lex himself was a light sleeper and an early riser, so he couldn't quite imagine sleeping in until 7.

The next thing that came to mind was that the man in front of him still hadn't answered his question. "You didn't answer my question. Who are you?" Lex crossed his arms and puffed his chest.

The man sighed, letting his head drop as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "My name is Asen, and I'm your personal assistant, sir," He groaned, clearly done with Lex Luthor. He almost had to wonder what he had done to make the man behave that way with him.

That's when he finally realized what the man had said earlier. 'Again.' He'd drank to the point he'd forgotten who his personal assistant was before? That didn't sound like Lex at all. Were they really the same person?

"Would you like me to get you a cup of coffee and some pain meds, sir? It will help you to wake up and help you to get rid of your hangover." Asen informed.

"No, I'm fine," He said, letting his arms fall to his sides. The man just nodded and continued to fix the bedsheets. Wasn't the man his personal assistant, not his butler? Lex thought about asking the man but decided against it. Even though the Lex of this Earth wasn't exactly the most reliable version of himself, he didn't want to raise Asen's suspicions. Instead, he decided to ask about something else.

"What is my plan for today?" He asked.

Asen, who had finished making the bed in the time that Lex was thinking, thought for a minute before answering. "First, you have breakfast with your family. Then, you have to meet with the Minister of Defence to discuss how you want to mobilize the troops. After that, you have an interview with CNN to increase your ratings. Then you have lunch with…" Asen continued to drone on and on. Lex supposed it made sense that the President of the U.S. would have a lot of things to do in a day.

Lex sighed but didn't complain. He'd signed up for this when he wished for power and authority after all.

As he walked down the vast halls of the White House to the dining room to have breakfast with his family, Lex couldn't help but wonder what his relationship with his younger sister was like. On his original Earth, Lex wasn't very close to Lena.

It wasn't that he didn't want to, they'd just grown apart as time went by. He supposed it was his fault; all of it had started when Lex's relationship with Superman went sour.

In his blind hatred of Superman and his being an alien magnet, bringing all of the creatures that could possibly exist to Earth, he'd pushed away his sister, who was only trying to help him.

He remembered when they were younger, hiding together in the treehouse from their father during one of his father's anger bouts. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips at the memory of when his half-sister had stolen Lionel's most prized fountain pen, a gift he'd received from the King of Jordan, to please Lex.

Lex had gotten upset with her, and she'd started crying. When Lionel came home, drunk and smelling like alcohol, he'd been furious with the two, so Lex had rushed Lena to their treehouse. Their father would never climb the tree drunk, he was a lazy jerk like that, so it was the perfect hiding spot.

Lena, still crying, clung to Lex, and Lex couldn't help but feel bad for her. She didn't deserve to have such a useless person for a father. That's when he'd decided, he'd become the richest man in the world and take his little sister away. Lex would build her a house in the Alps or anywhere she'd wanted. He'd keep her safe from anything that could even think about harming her.

Unfortunately, life had a way of overlooking plans and happening anyway. Lex hadn't kept his promise to Lena and, eventually, that led to her being betrayed by someone she'd believed was a friend. That only strengthened his resolve to rid the Earth of all the aliens. All they did was hurt others. They couldn't be trusted—Superman and Supergirl more than all others.

The Kryptonians had turned his own sibling against him. If they could turn what was once a close relationship into a bloodbath, what couldn't they do?

Lex frowned when he thought of the bloodshed between the two. He thought of how Lena, after being brainwashed by Supergirl, shot him in the chest, just barely clipping his heart. He remembered bleeding, inside and out, trying to tell his sister that he was proud of her. That Lex was impressed with the person she'd become. He remembered not wanting Lena to be deceived by Supergirl and revealing to her that she was actually Kara Danvers. That she'd been lied to. He'd wanted Lena to know that he wasn't the one in the wrong, that the aliens were the real villains there. Finally, he'd remembered how the life seeped out of him, blood pooling around him in a puddle and how, even in his final moments, he'd wanted his sister not to hate him. The light leaving his eyes until, finally, he couldn't see anymore, his vision fading to black.

Thankfully, before his thoughts could take an even darker turn, Lex had arrived in front of the dining room, his mother and sister waiting for him on the other side of the door.

Taking a deep breath, bracing himself against his sister's hatred, he opened the large oak doors. When he entered, both his mother and younger sister, who looked to be deep in thought, turned to look at him.

"Ah, Lex, sweetie, you're here!" His mother called out, clapping her hands together. It was strange to Lex; his mother didn't behave like that. It must have shown on his face because Lillian's face scrunched up. "Are you okay, dear?" Lex knew he was close to his mother when he was younger, he was his mother's favorite while Lena was their father's, but she had never behaved this way with him, not even when they were in public and had to put on a show.

'Oh, but I wasn't the President of the USA before,' Lex realized. It almost irritated him to think that his mother was behaving this way. He had longed for this affection as a child, but the show that she put on purely to stay on his good side, and the hypocrisy of it hurt but didn't come as a surprise to him, he would probably have done the same in her place, he thought pragmatically. It was always better to remain on the good side of those with power, aliens not included. But still, Lex almost wanted to get rid of her, her fake affection grating on his nerves, but it would look bad on him. One had to keep up appearances after all. He couldn't do anything to damage his reputation before he even knew what it was like in this new Earth. That was something he would have to look into before he did anything else.

"I'm fine, Mother," He said, brushing aside her concern. He sat down at the head of the table where his breakfast was laid out, in between his mother and younger sister.

It was odd to Lex that Lillian and Lena got along in this Earth, despite Lena being a constant reminder of Lionel's affair. He wondered why their relationship was better in this world. Maybe Lena had done something to please Lillian. Something that made Lillian want to keep Lena around, something that made her an asset.

Well, none of that really concerned Lex. He had created this world using the Book of Destiny for a reason ‘Such I as US President and UN fully Supported Me’. He'd have to get Asen to hold a press conference for him soon. Within the week, if possible.

Waving the man over, who stood off to the side, he forced him to lean down. Covering his mouth so neither family member could try and read his lips, he whispered. "Can you get a press conference set up for the day after tomorrow? I have something I want to announce to the world."

Standing up straight when he was sure Lex wouldn't speak anymore, Asen nodded. "I'll get right on that, sir,"

"Good," Lex spoke in a normal voice, dismissing the young man. Not for the first time that day, Lex had to wonder whether the man was his butler or his assistant. Oh well, he had more pressing matters to worry about.

Forgetting about such trivial things, he started to eat, making small talk with both his mother and his younger half-sister. Things were finally looking better.

Finishing breakfast almost fifteen minutes later, he was shocked yet pleased to see Asen had already returned. Walking over to the man, he asked whether he'd done as Lex had asked.

"Yeah, I did all of it. The press conference is the day after tomorrow at 3 pm, sir. Now then," He said, brushing aside their previous conversation. "You have to meet with the Secretary of Defence in half an hour. Then you need to go to that interview with CNN at 9:30. Make sure you look over the interview questions on the way there and memorize your answers." He emphasized. "Anahit Misak ‘Ana’ Kasparian is going to be conducting that interview, and we don't want to give the opposition party any chance to twist your words. We had better get going, sir." Asen walked a few paces behind Lex as a sign of respect.

It was almost time for the interview, and Lex would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. Even though he was nervous right now, Lex couldn't help but take this as a perfect opportunity. Lex would find out what his reputation was like while also fixing it. It was killing two birds with one stone, and he always believed in being efficient. He could also use this as an opportunity to introduce the new act he was going to implement.

He looked through the script one more time, wanting to make sure he had it memorized by heart.

"Okay," Lex grinned, excitement finally starting to course through him. Asen, who sat in the driver's seat of the car, looked at him worriedly from the rearview mirror. Yet again, Lex was confused as to what his personal assistant's job was. Why was he behaving as his driver as well as his butler, along with being his assistant? Did it even make sense for one person to take care of everything? He didn't have any more time to ponder the matter as they'd arrived at the building.

"We're here, sir," Asen called out before getting out of the car and opening the door for him. Taking in a deep breath, Lex got out of the comfort of the car and went to the vultures called the press. All he had to do was make sure they didn't twist his words at all. Instead, he needed them to start focusing on the issue of illegal citizens that the country had. This was going to be fun.

It would be easy even. Lex had dealt with the media thousands of times before, both with Luthor Corp and while he was a help to Superman. The thought left a bitter taste in his mouth, but he ignored it in favor of focusing on the task at hand.

The interview was live. Lex's heart sunk. Without even knowing what his reputation was like, he had to behave in such a way that wouldn't damage it. With Asen, his reputation was flimsy. He drank till he dropped, and he slept in. He just hoped the fragile, wet tissue paper-like reputation wasn't what the rest of the world saw him with.

The interview room itself was quite lovely. Much of it was warm colors; browns, darker shades of red, and black. Honestly, Lex preferred the colors in the interview room much more than the colors of his bedroom in the White House. He made a mental note to get a new decorator, maybe Asen could add Interior Designer to his ever-growing list of titles.

The woman who was going to conduct the interview sat down in the armchair in front of him. She had long light brown hair, brown eyes, and looked to be quite perky. Precisely the kind of person Lex found it hard to deal with. That was exactly what Superman was like once you got to know him.

"Hello, nice to meet you. I'm Lex Luthor." Lex gave her a big smile and held out his hand for her to shake.

She gave him a surprised look for a moment before extending her hand too. "Nice to meet you too, Mr. President. I'm 

Anahit Misak ‘Ana’ Kasparian, Formerly works for the SJW Propaganda outlet called Young Turks ." Gripping his hand firmly, she shook his hand for a moment before letting it fall back to her lap.

"Live in 5 minutes." One of the crewmembers called out. Lex and Jannet both straightened themselves out, and Lex's make up artist returned to do some final touch-ups. Letting his face get powdered and concealed, he stayed still, realizing how much he truly detested makeup. He thought about it every time, but he swore he'd never wear it again. It was nearly impossible to take off. He didn't understand how his mother and Lena managed to wear it every day and keep the skin on their faces intact, It just made him feel itchy.

"3…" The makeup artist rushed to get out of the set.

"2…" The two of them sat in their armchairs comfortably yet at the same time very stiffly.

"1…" Crewmembers all quieted down.

"Action!"

"Hello, I'm Anahit Misak "Ana" Kasparian, and you are watching CNN News Now," Anahit introduced. "Joining me today is Alexander Luthor, the owner of Luthor Corp, one of the largest companies in the U.S., as well as the newly appointed President of the United States."

“Please, Anahit, call me Lex," He interrupted.

"Okay then, Lex, how does it feel, being only 36 years old and accomplishing so much?" She asked. "From becoming the CEO of Luthor Corp to getting the Nobel Peace Prize for saving the world and going on to becoming the U.S. president." She listed off.

"Honestly, I can't quite believe I've done anything to be praised so much, I was just doing my duty as an American citizen. It's still quite surreal to think the world was on the brink of destruction only one week ago." Lex said, trying to be humble. People would flock to him more if he was humble. "Becoming the CEO of Luthor Corp wasn't even an accomplishment of my own. My mother and father are the ones who deserve that praise. They built a company from the ground up, I just took over when my father passed away."

"That's very humble of you to say, Lex," She commented. "When did you decide to become the U.S. president?" She asked, easily bringing the new subject up.

"Ever since I was a child, I'd wanted to make the world a better place. So many wars were going on back then. It was like, every time anyone would turn on the news, you would hear about another war that had just started. It truly hurt me to hear about so many Americans dying every year. That's why, as a child, I used to think, 'I want to stop the wars. If I can become the President, I could stop them.'"

"Wow, those are some pretty deep thoughts for a child. Your family must be very proud of you." Lex didn't know if his mother or sister were proud of him. If his father was alive, he probably wouldn't have cared at all as long as Lex didn't get in his way or bother him. He supposed that his mother felt something about his becoming the President, she had tried to cling to him more just this morning after all, but he didn't know if Lena even cared.

They weren't on the best of terms in this Earth, either. It saddened him to think about it, but Lena most likely didn't care at all. Lex wondered if Lena knew about Supergirl yet. Should he tell her, get his sister on his side, or used my Second Torn Page to restore Lena fully based off her Earth 38? That was what he should do when he returned.

"Well, I certainly hope so," Lex faked a laugh. She laughed along with him, but her amusement felt a little more genuine than his.

"Now that you've become the president, what goals would you like to accomplish?" She asked once the laughter died down.

Lex pretended to think for a moment, organizing his thoughts. He shifted in his chair and cleared his throat before speaking. "Well, the first thing I'd like to do is get rid of the source of so many battles here as well as the reason the world was on the brink of destruction."

"Oh, and what is that?" She asked, and the curiosity in her voice and eyes seemed genuine. Did the woman even know how to lie?

"Aliens,"

Anahit looked quite shocked. It was almost like the woman wore her heart on her sleeve. "But haven't Superman and Supergirl saved our lives on multiple occasions?"

"Yes, they have, and I am grateful for the two of them. They have saved many lives of American citizens," He paused for a moment to make sure she was listening. "But the reason Supergirl and Superman are constantly busy saving others is that they are the ones who have put them in danger. They have a big hand in helping save American lives, but whose lives were endangered by other aliens in the first place. When Supergirl came to Earth, she brought some of the worst aliens out there as well. Now I'm not saying she did that intentionally, but, whatever the reason, they brought deadly villains to Earth. The aliens are the ones who have been terrorizing humans." He took a good look at Anahit’s face. She genuinely seemed to be considering what he had said.

'Good,' He thought. 'The more I get her to think about this, the more she'll want to pursue this story, She'll look into it and slowly, everyone will agree that aliens are the root cause of everything bad that has happened.'

"I will have more to speak about this in two days during my conference." This was it. He needed others to think about what he'd said. Two days was more than enough time for people to get curious and possibly start to see the way Lex did. Lex gave a small smirk disguised as a smile to the camera and Anahit.

"I hear Lex has a live interview in a couple of minutes," Alex said to Kara.

Kara didn't particularly like the guy, but it was best to see what the news said. A couple of the Superfriends, a term that she hated, but she had to admit, it grew on her at one point, were there at the Danvers household, just hanging out. They all collectively groaned as Alex mentioned Lex Luthor. They really didn't want to think of the man at the moment; the mood of the room darkened.

"Let's watch it," Kara interrupted.

Brainy and Nia whipped their heads to look at Kara incredulously.

"Why would we wanna watch it?" Nia questioned, arms crossed over her chest.

"Maybe we can find out what he's planning if we do." Kara reasoned.

After a few seconds of silence, they all sat down in front of the tv. Kara, who hadn't seen her cousin in a little while, sat beside Clark, Brainy beside Nia. Alex stood behind Kara and Clark.

Turning on the tv, all five in the room took a deep breath.

"Hello, I'm Anahit Misak "Ana" Kasparian, and you are watching CNN News Now," A pretty young blond woman introduced. "Joining me today is Alexander Luthor, the owner of Luthor Corp, one of the largest companies in the U.S., as well as the U.S. president."

"Please, Anahit, call me Lex," Lex interrupted with a smile. It was unhinging to the group, they hadn't really seen Lex smile like that before.

"Okay then, Lex, how does it feel, being only 36 years old and accomplishing so much?" She asked. "From becoming the CEO of Luthor Corp to getting the Nobel Peace Prize for saving the world and even becoming the U.S. president." She listed off.

"Honestly, I can't quite believe I've done anything to be praised so much, I was just doing my duty as an American citizen. It's still quite surreal to think the world was on the brink of destruction only one week ago. Becoming the CEO of Luthor Corp wasn't even an accomplishment of my own. My mother and father are the ones who deserve that praise. They built a company from the ground up, I just took over when my father passed away." Nia and Alex scoffed. Lex wasn't that good of a person. He didn't really care about others; it was all about him.

When Alex voiced as much, Kara couldn't help but notice how quiet Clark had gotten. She looked over at her cousin worriedly, but he just smiled and brushed her concern aside, but that only concerned her even more.

"That's very humble of you to say, Lex," She commented. "When did you decide to become the U.S. president?" She asked, easily bringing the new subject up.

"Ever since I was a child, I'd wanted to make the world a better place. So many wars were going on back then. It was like, every time anyone would turn on the news, you would hear about another war that had just started. It truly hurt me to hear about so many Americans dying every year. That's why, as a child, I used to think, 'I want to stop the wars. If I can become the President, I could stop them.'" Nia and Brainy had to leave at this point. Nia had gotten too worked up and couldn't stand being there any longer. so Brainy had taken her to let her blow off some steam.

"Wow, those are some pretty deep thoughts for a child. Your family must be very proud of you." Clark, despite everything that had happened between him and his friend, couldn't help but feel sad for him as the woman uttered that sentence.

Clark knew that Lex and his family weren't on good terms anymore, probably never had been. As a Kryptonian who really only had Kara, he loved his parents, but they weren't Kryptonians, he couldn't help but feel sympathetic. For the longest time he'd believed he was the last of his kind, and honestly, some days Clark didn't feel like living because of the weight; he couldn't imagine what it must have felt like for Lex, having a family that hated each other, were just waiting for the other to stab them in the back.

"Well, I certainly hope so," Lex and Anahit laughed. It just made Clark feel worse for his once friend now enemy.

"Now that you've become the president, what goals would you like to accomplish?" She asked once the laughter died down.

Lex didn't answer immediately, leaving Kara, Clark, and Alex curious as to what he was going to say. He shifted in his chair and cleared his throat before speaking. "Well, the first thing I'd like to do is get rid of the source of so many battles here as well as the reason the world was on the brink of destruction."

"Oh, and what is that?" She asked curiously.

"Aliens," Kara and Clark's hearts sunk. So this was his master plan? Rid the world of everything that wasn't one of its natural inhabitants?

Anahit looked just as shocked as everyone in the room felt. They didn't know why they were surprised, Lex had been trying to get rid of Superman for years now. "But haven't Superman and Supergirl saved our lives on multiple occasions?"

Alex nodded with the news anchor's words. Kara and Clark and so many others risked their lives to protect humans.

"Yes, they have, and I am grateful for the two of them. They have saved many lives of American citizens," He paused for a moment, probably for dramatic effect. Kara couldn't help but laugh at what he'd said. Lex could never be grateful to her younger cousin for anything. He, for some reason, hated the big blue boy scout.

"But the reason Supergirl and Superman are constantly busy saving others is that they are the ones who have put them in danger. They have a big hand in helping save American lives, but whose lives were endangered by other aliens in the first place. When Supergirl came to Earth, she brought some of the worst aliens out there as well. Now I'm not saying she did that intentionally, but, whatever the reason, they brought deadly villains to Earth. The aliens are the ones who have been terrorizing humans." Anahit indeed seemed to be considering this. Alex wanted to scream. After everything her sister had done for humans, even though she'd just wanted to live a normal, human life, this was how she got repaid?

"I will have more to speak about this in two days during my conference." Alex turned the tv off, sighing as she sunk into the sofa beside Kara.

"Well then," She said, breaking the silence that had encompassed the room. "I'm glad I turned on the tv now,"

Kara smiled slightly at her attempt at a joke, she appreciated it, but she didn't feel like it right now. It seemed like Alex understood because she went silent after that letting Kara and Clark think of what they wanted to do now.

Two Days Later

Finally, it was the day for Lex to give his speech on The Deportation of Aliens Act. He stood in front of the mirror to check his appearance, fixing his tie when it looked slightly off.

Asen stood outside, waiting for Lex to finally be done changing so they could go. They were going to be late if Lex didn't hurry.

"Are you finally ready to leave, sir?" Asen asked once Lex left his bedroom.

"Yes," Lex answered. "Let's go," He ordered.

"Yes sir,"

Without saying a word to his mother or Lena, he left the White House. Sitting inside the car, he went over what he wanted to say.

He had to please both sides. He couldn't let anyone go against him, some might start to protest then.

"We're here, sir," Asen informed Lex.

"Alright," He sighed. Getting out of the car, they quickly made their way to where the conference was to be held. The news reporters had already, cameras flashing as Lex walked to the podium.

Lex waited until the lights stopped flashing quite as frequently before speaking.

"I have gathered you all here today to speak about a new project. It is The Deportation of Aliens Act. It is time that we stop this alien invasion from going further. This planet is ours, and we need to make sure that any creatures that are not from here are ushered off before we have any more problems arise. They have been illegally trespassing on American soil, and, in accordance with the laws of this country, any illegal immigrants shall be deported back as soon as possible. Now, I know many will have questions and concerns, but please be assured that we will be giving these Aliens" he spat out the word, "safe passage off of Earth. The Deportation Act will ensure that all of the aliens on Earth get to their homes safely. And if for some reason, they cannot return to their home planets or they have been destroyed, we will send them to another planet, making sure it resembles their home planet as closely as possible. We have been working towards creating technology that will let them live with their families as if they had never died. "Reporters started chattering, trying to have their questions heard over the others. Lex just continued waiting.

"In accordance with the UN, The Deportation Act will be enacted effective immediately. "

Reporters started climbing over each other to try and get Lex to listen to them, to have their questions answered, but Lex didn't pay them any mind, continuing to explain The Deportation Act. Once he finished, he answered a few questions before leaving, a smirk on his face. Everything was going according to plan.

Walking along the long corridors of the White House, wanting to explore a bit more, he bumped into Lena.

"Lena," He greeted. There was no reason not to be polite. 'I should tell her now, it's a perfect time.' "I have something I wish to speak to you about."

Lena stopped in her spot, wondering what her brother, who barely spoke to her these days, wanted to say.

"Come with me," He gestured for her to follow him, and she did so. Once they entered Lex's bedroom, closing the door so no unwanted guests would hear their conversation.

"What did you want to talk about, Lex?" Lena asked, getting impatient.

Lex smirked. "Please, sit down first Lena," He gestured to the sofa.

Lena let out a frustrated sigh but sat down, tapping her fingers impatiently. She had already made plans to hang out with Kara.

"Do you want to know the identity of Supergirl?" Lex asked, smirking when Lena looked up from her immaculate nails.

"What?" Was her eloquent reply.

"Supergirl's secret identity is Kara Danvers." Lena's eyes widened. "You've been kept in the dark for so long, do you really want to be kept there any longer?"

Lex left Lena after that, leaving her alone with her thoughts., knowing that, in the end, his sister would pick the correct option.

Fenrir, a Slattorian, had to admit, he wanted to go home. He missed his mother, father, baby sister, and all of his friends. So, when he'd heard that Lex Luthor was planning on sending them all home, he had to admit, he was pretty excited. He didn't think he'd get another chance like this in a long time.

Suddenly, he heard a knock on his door. Curious as to who it could be, he got up off of his couch and headed to the door.

He found it to be a government official. That was strange; he hadn't done anything that could be considered an issue while here, had he?

"Are you Mr. Felix Johnson:" He asked.

"Why are you asking?" He replied wearily.

"We are here in regards to The Deportation of Aliens Act." The man informed him.

"Let me see some I.D. first,"

The man handed over his badge for Fenrir to inspect. He dragged his shining silver eyes to thoroughly inspect the piece of identification. After he was satisfied that it was the real deal, he handed it back to the man.

"Yeah, I'm Felix Johnson," He answered the man's question.

The man tucked the badge away in his pocket. "Well then, would you please come with us?" He questioned.

"Why? And where?" Fenrir narrowed his eyes, suspicions rising by the moment.

"We are gathering all alien life forms to return them to their rightful home. We would appreciate your cooperation." He said, almost like he'd rehearsed it a million times. Fenrir supposed he had if he was going to the homes of each and every alien around.

Fenrir himself knew twenty, and he wasn't even very sociable. Probably the furthest thing from it actually.

"Can I at least pack my things?" He asked. He felt it was kind of strange that he wasn't informed beforehand or that they weren't giving him time to pack his things. Maybe he should err on the side of caution. Just to be safe.

The man, completely unaware or uncaring about what was going through Fenrir's mind, looked at the time on his wristwatch. "How long will it take you?" He sighed. Fenrir almost felt bad for the guy, he'd probably been dealing with extraterrestrials all day, most likely more stubborn than Fenrir himself.

"A little while," He replied after thinking for a minute. The man looked tired after he'd said that, so Fenrir decided it would be best to invite him into the small apartment instead of letting him stay outside.

"Please only pack your essentials. We will not have enough luggage space on the ship if you do not take only the bare minimum."

It made sense, Fenrir supposed. If over 10 million aliens all took everything that they could possibly find in their homes, then there wouldn't be any room for the actual aliens to board the ship.

"Okay, I won't take too long, but go ahead and make yourself comfortable," Fenrir said, going to his room to see what he wanted to bring back for his family.

While he was packing his things, Fenrir tried to make small talk with the government official, but the man wasn't feeling very chatty. All of his questions were met with one to five-word answers, the ones he didn't want to answer; he would just stay silent. It irritated Fenrir a little, his silver eyes narrowing just a bit, but he ignored it. The man probably had more than enough to deal with without Fenrir adding to it.

"So, where are we going?" Fenrir asked as they drove away, saying goodbye to his home of 10 years in his mind silently.

"To the spaceship," He said from the driver's seat.

"And where is that at?" Fenrir pressed.

"In Washington," The car fell into an uncomfortable silence. After almost fifteen minutes, Fenrir found he couldn't take the silence anymore. He began speaking again, just filling the silence with mindless chatter about his family and friends and all the trouble they got up to back home. Eventually, the man started to share bits and pieces of his life; the man had a daughter he adored at home, his wife had died in a horrific accident, and he loved the color green because that was the color of his daughter's eyes.

Finally, after a few more hours, they arrived in Washington, D.C., at the sight of the spaceship.

"Wow, this place is huge!" He shouted. It reminded him of the monument he and his friends would play on back at Slattore.

The man handed Fenrir his things, it was just one suitcase and a backpack filled with things he thought his family would appreciate. They walked through long, winding corridors, taking so many turns Fenrir couldn't remember the way out any longer, until, finally, they arrived at the room where other aliens were being kept. He was shocked when he saw the last two survivors of Krypton lying face down in the room, and when he went to ask the man behind him about it, the door was slammed in his face.

"Get them!" A man yelled out, and all of the soldiers surrounding the house charged in, including the first man. In their hands, they held weapons not very harmful to humans but deadly to aliens—specifically Kryptonians.

"What's going on?" Kara questioned when the NATO Soldiers forced their way into her home, Clark, Brainy, Nia, John, and so many other extraterrestrials sitting in the living room, trying to think of a way to stop this Deportation of Aliens Act. It was dumb, and they hated the thought of it.

"You all are under arrest for conspiring against The Deportation of Aliens Act. All of the aliens present will be removed from this location and placed into the holding cells until the day of your departure." The man in the front, the one who had ordered them to charge into the Danvers household, read out.

"Do you have any proof of this?" Brainy questioned, getting into a fighting position, ready for almost anything.

The man didn't bother to say anything to him, just gestured at them with his chin. The men moved forwards, baring their weapons.

"Come quietly," The man ordered.

After thinking for a moment, realizing the closer that the men got the weaker she felt, Kara, who was flying in the air slightly, fell back to the ground gently. "Fine, we surrender." Kara and Clark couldn't fight against them if they were wielding Kryptonite. It kind of ticked her off that her most powerful weakness was a rock that nearly everyone seemed to had these days.

Clark raised his bulky arms over his head, agreeing with Kara on their surrender. If anything, if something happened while on the ship, Kara and Clark could save everyone there. It worked out in their favor at the end of the day, so why would he have a problem with it.

The others reluctantly surrendered, John being the only other one to have surrendered without so much as a grumble, letting the NATO Soldiers put cuffs on their hands. Kara and Clark were the only exceptional ones, getting handcuffs made of Kryptonite instead of the standard metal ones. Feeling considerably weakened, the NATO Soldiers had to drag them out of the house.

Alex, who had just returned home after going out to grab snacks, was shocked. "What's going on?" Once she got a good look at Kara and Clark, she couldn't help but feel worried. Kara?" She called out to her adopted sister.

"Kara Danvers, Clark Kent, and all others here have been charged for conspiring against The Deportation of Aliens Act." The man half dragging, half carrying Kara informed her. He continued to take her away, and Alex didn't have the power to do anything about it. She'd never felt quite as useless as she did now.

Once they were all secured in the reinforced van embedded with Kryptonite, two of the NATO Soldiers who were sitting in the back with them to make sure that they didn't try anything left for a brief moment. Returning almost a minute later with something in their hands, they approached the two Kryptonians leaned up against each other.

Curious as to what could be in their hands, Nia took a peak, confused when she saw a glowing golden liquid. They had never encountered anything like that before.

The first man to have entered the armored vehicle took the Kryptonite cuffs off of the two Supers. It didn't help them too much, the van considerably weakening them, but when they saw the syringe filled with the gold liquid, they couldn't help but try and struggle.

"That can't be good," Brainy whispered. Nia nodded with him.

The second man injected the two Kryptonians, not stopping until the whole thing had entered both of their bloodstreams. They fell limp, leaning against the wall of the armored van and each other.

It had been too much for the two of them. Clark and Kara had already been in immense pain from the Kryptonite cuffs on their wrists, the van doubling that pain, no, it felt like it had been quadrupled. They could barely even lift their fingers or move their eyelids to blink, but when they had gotten injected with the Gold Kryptonite, the smallest amount of strength they had saved had dwindled away. The pain was indescribable at that point.

"Kara? Clark? What's wrong with you two?" Nia questioned, not expecting but hoping for a response. Clark groaned, but that was all he did; he didn't have the strength to speak words.

Arriving at the site of the spaceship not too long after, all of the aliens were led to one giant room, only Clark and Kara were taken to a separate one. Not wanting to bother sitting them upright, the two soldiers dropped them where they stood. Hearing a thump on the way out, they slammed the door shut so they couldn't escape. After all, they were just like normal humans now.

"So," Lena asked as she sat down in Lex's office. "Where are you really taking all of the aliens?" She crossed her legs, one over the other, waiting for her brother to respond.

"Why do you want to know?" He hoped his sister was on his side, but you could never be too careful. He didn't know for certain what she would do with that information; he wouldn't let his plan be ruined just because he felt like bonding with his sister. Too much had been invested into this; this was the perfect way to rid the world of aliens.

"I'd like to know if Supergirl will suffer or not. She betrayed me, plain and simple; now, I want to see her feel that betrayal too."

Lex studied Lena for a moment, trying to decide whether or not she was lying to him. When he finally decided that she wasn't he told her.

"The Sun. No alien would be able to survive a trip to the Sun, not even the Kryptonians."

Lena smirked. "Well then, that's all I needed to know," She got up, ready to go but Lex stopped her.

"Lena," She turned to look at her brother. "If I find out you've betrayed me, you won't like what I do to you." Lena felt a shiver go down her spine at the look on her half-brother's face.

"Don't worry, Lex," Lena hid her fear. She wouldn't let Lex see her weaknesses. "I don't plan on betraying you any time soon. Not until I see a need to anyway."

Lex scoffed. He'd been betrayed by Lena more than once; his own sister had even killed him, had watched him bleed out without a care. "I don't doubt that," Lex waved Lena away, and she left without a word.

It had been two days since Clark and Kara had gotten injected with Gold Kryptonite. As soon as the effects had started to wear off, the NATO Soldiers had brought in the Kryptonite handcuffs again. They didn't even have a minute to catch their breaths and feel whole before their strength was stolen from them again.

The door slammed open, and Kara looked over at the door lazily. Was it another alien? Soldiers started pooling in, taking the aliens on by one. Where were they taking everyone?

Finally, after everyone else was taken away, four soldiers came in to take both Clark and Kara. Due to the Kryptonite cuffs, the soldiers had had to carry them out, one soldier for each arm. They fumbled in their steps as they tried to walk by themselves, but their legs were too numb for them to walk.

The walk felt like it went on forever, Kara just wanted to lie down now, she was tired. After an eternity, they'd finally reached outside, and Kara couldn't help but squint. It was too bright for her weakened eyes.

Crowds of people, both for and against the Deportation of Alien Act, stood, shouting. Her sensitive ears ached with the excessive amount of noise, and she cringed. Kara couldn't help but feel like Lex knew and specifically had as many people, loud people, brought to the spaceship. Undoing the cuffs on her and her younger cousin's wrists, they brought the two young Kryptoians closer to the ship, where they were injected with Gold Kryptonite again.

Off to the corner, Kara could see Lena standing next to Lex and Lillian. Wondering why her friend was here, she didn't support things like this after all, along with the fact she wasn't on good terms with her stepmother or half brother.

When Lena noticed Kara staring at her, she shifted slightly, so she was facing Kara and looked her right in the eyes.

She mouthed something that Kara couldn't read, she wasn't very good at reading lips and then smirked. Not a sympathetic smile or an 'I've got a plan' grin, it was a vicious, backbiting smirk. It was just like how she'd behaved after she'd found out about Kara's secret on Earth 38.

Kara felt her heart sink. Had Lex done something to get Lena to dislike her? That's when her hazy, addled mind remembered. Lena of this Earth didn't know that Kara was Supergirl. Why would she be here, not looking shocked in the slightest, if she didn't know that Kara was a Kryptonian? Had she regained her memories from Earth 38? No, that couldn't be, J'onn hadn't done it. Had Lex told her? Probably, considering the two were standing side by side, twin malicious smirks on their faces. She started muttering curses in her brain; she should have told her friend the day they'd created this new Earth. Lena probably hated her, felt betrayed by Kara.

Kara tore her eyes away from her friend, did Lena still consider them friends? Probably not if her smirk was anything to go by. She looked around a little more, surprised to find her family and friends present.

She could have guessed Alex would be there, probably restrained by members of the task force waiting on the sidelines, making sure no one tried to run away, but she hadn't expected her parents. She would have thought it would be too painful for them, but then she thought about how, in the long run, it would have hurt them more to not see her off. She tried to give her crying parents a reassuring smile but, due to the pain she was in, she was sure it came off as a grimace. Her thoughts were confirmed when her mother started crying, even more, hugging her father and looking away from Kara.

Her friends, though not crying, held large frowns on their faces. Barry and his crew had come all the way from Central, grim looks on their faces. Kara honestly felt a little touched seeing everyone there. Barry, once their eyes met, hung his head in shame, and Kara knew he felt like he should have been better, should have found some way to rescue her, just like Oliver would have.

The Legends and everyone from Star City were there too, Felicity standing next to Ray. She mouthed the word 'sorry,' tears in her eyes though they hadn't fallen, her eyes were just watery, and Kara nodded at her, telling her it was okay. She knew that if there was something they could do, they would have done it.

Clark, on the other hand, noticed his girlfriend, who would have been his fiance if this whole mess hadn't happened, almost as soon as they'd been brought outside. She was standing with her family with tears in her eyes. If Clark could have, he would have rushed over to just so he could wipe away her tears. But, because of the stupid Gold Kryptonite, he was as weak, no, even more, vulnerable than an average human at the moment so he couldn't do anything.

He looked at her family, seeing that they were all smiling happily, and Clark couldn't blame them. The Lane family didn't particularly like him for many reasons, one of which was that the Lane family was very protective of their daughter. They didn't want her dating Clark, who would randomly disappear and reappear, leaving Lois confused as to where he was, all the time. But for some reason, Clark couldn't help but feel like they were smiling for another, more sinister purpose. He didn't know why and he didn't think he would like what he would find.

They were shoved into the spaceship, and because they were the last ones, the door to the outside world closed with a loud thunk, and Kara and Clark couldn't help but feel a dread go through them. Thankfully though, the Kryptonite was not left on them, nor did it seem like it was on the ship. He

The two Kryptonian cousins watched through the small glass windows in the doors as the ship lifted up, Lois crying even harder and yelling something that Clark couldn't hear but, oh, how he wished he could. He tried to read her lips instead.

'Please don't leave me and Johnathan, Clark! We still need you!' To Clark, Lois' plea felt like she had hit him in the gut. They hadn't had Johnathan on this Earth. Could it be… Was this his Lois? His amazing, strong wife from Earth 38? Clark made a mental note to ask J'onn if he'd given her her memories from Earth 38 again.

The expression on Lex's face made Clark suspicious, though. No matter how much the man hated aliens and foreign beings on Earth, he wouldn't let the aliens go so peacefully. Lex would much rather do something that would genuinely hurt aliens enough that they would think twice before even thinking of coming to Earth again. He wouldn't send them home or to a place as close to home as they could get. It just wasn't in the man's nature. Clark liked to believe he knew the man quite well after so many years of friendship, even if it had turned bitter enough that nothing could ever fix things between them again, not that Clark hadn't tried.

Kara looked over at her young cousin, who looked deep in thought. "What are you thinking about?" She asked as she grabbed his arm to lead him away from the door. Considering that they didn't have their powers, for the time being, she didn't want to take any chances. It was always better to be on the safe side.

"Just how I didn't get to say goodbye to Lois," Clark looked down at his shoes then back up again. "Anyways, let's go look for the others." He brushed the topic aside.

Kara felt for her cousin, she truly did. She knew just how much Clark had liked Lois, had even seen some Earths where they were married. Heck, there was also one where he'd given up his Kryptonian heritage just to be with her. If that wasn't true love, Kara didn't know what was.

"Cheer up cuz, I'm sure you'll have the chance to see her again. Don't worry too much, okay?" Clark chose not to respond, instead just nodding at her as confirmation of him listening. He didn't bother telling her about the feeling in his gut, either. He was probably just being paranoid.

"You know, I think Bruce will be happy I'm finally gone. He hated when I went to Gotham; he said that he didn't want Aliens Superheroes in his city." Clark tried to joke, and Kara laughed to try and help get rid of some of the tension. It wasn't perfect, but it was better than nothing.

After almost 20 minutes of looking around the massive ship, trying to find their friends and running into so many other aliens they knew, both friend and foe alike, they finally found themselves wandering around the long white corridors too.

"There you guys are! We've been looking for you guys forever!" Kara exclaimed.

"I could say the same to you too!" Nia replied.

They all laughed happily; having friends around always made hardships more comfortable to bear after all. Though, for the life of her, Kara couldn't figure out why it was a hardship. She should have been excited, she would be seeing Krypton again after so many years.

She'd see every single person she'd cried for at night, her mother, her father, Kal El's parents, her best friends. Heck, she'd be happy to see that one kid who'd bullied her for five years, pulling the worst pranks ever, again. She'd get to go home after so long. And she could finally show Clark their homelands. Because he had been a baby when Krypton had been destroyed, he didn't remember what the beautiful planet looked like. She could remember all the times when Clark had asked about Krypton, its inhabitants, their family, so clearly. And it broke her heart every time he asked that he would never be able to have those memories for himself.

"Do you know where we could sit for a bit? The Kryptonite really did a number on us." Kara called out, interrupting the happy atmosphere for a short minute. She felt like she was going to collapse at any given moment. Clark, as if sensing her thoughts, held on to her at the shoulders. Looking up at her younger cousin, she couldn't help but wonder where all the time had gone. Her baby cousin had already grown up so much. The little kid she'd promised her aunt and uncle she would protect had already grown up had gotten so big and strong, much like his parents were. All without her. That left a bitter taste in her mouth, but she ignored it in favor of talking with her cousin.

After finding a spot where the two Kryptonians could sit without having to worry about anyone bothering them, Kara got curious. "How fast do you think we're traveling?" Brainy, after a moment's thought, answered.

"Roughly 0.5 light years a minute," Brainy said. "But I could be wrong so don't quote me on that."

"I'm bored," Nia said, swinging her and Brainy's joined hands together.

"Well, it shouldn't be too long until we reach the first planet. Mars is first, right?" Clark looked up at J'onn for confirmation.

"I believe so," He replied.

"Well, are you excited? I remember you saying something about a niece who wants to follow in your footsteps." J'onn nodded.

"Yes, her name is M'gann. She has been bullied a lot for being a white martian by her siblings and other Martians, so I thought it would be good to let her get out of Mars for a bit."

"You know, I heard about going to a new city to get away from bullying, but I've never heard of going to a different planet," Nia commented jokingly.

They continued with their idle chatter for a little while longer before it felt like the temperature in the room was slowly rising.

"Is it just me, or is it getting hotter?" Kara asked. Then she looked over at J'onn, worried for the martian. Martians couldn't deal with heat very well after all. "John, are you okay?" The martian had turned from his shapeshifted human form into his original green shape.

"I am fine, I just need to sit down for a moment." Clark got up immediately, letting the man take his seat. A wave of dizziness hit the Kryptonian, but he ignored it in favor of worrying about his friend.

"Where do you think we are to be burning up like this?" Nia asked.

"Any of the burning stars could cause us to get hotter. Or it could even be that the temperature regulator on the ship broke down." Brainy suggested, sweat trickling down his forehead.

"Do you think there's a fridge here?" Nia asked. "We could head there, it'll help Jon cool down a bit if nothing else." Taking her up on her suggestion, the group went out in search of a fridge. When J'onn wobbled while trying to stand up, Clark tried to carry him only to remember that he'd been injected with Gold Kryptonite. Instead, he wrapped J'onn's arm over his shoulders and became a crutch for the other alien.

"I apologize. My weakness to heat has caused all of your trouble." Clark gave his friend a look.

"Don't say that, J'onn. It's not your fault that Martians are susceptible to heat; just like how it's not our fault Kryptonians are weak to Kryptonite." Clark gave the same look he'd given J'onn to Kara, hoping she wouldn't blame herself for any of what was going on.

Kara gave him a small smile in return that told Clark all he needed to know. He'd have to have a chat with his older cousin later to try and get those kinds of thoughts out of her head. Opening one of the doors to another room, a wave of heat hit them in the face causing all of them to start sweating more. What was inside the room shocked them more than words could express.

Half dead or even actually dead aliens' bodies were laid out, trying to stay as far away from each other as possible. It was sad, so many races weren't nearly as strong as Kryptonians. They wouldn't be able to survive in this heat. If anything, they would die slowly, painfully, like their insides were melting, blood boiling until something gave in. Whether it was an organ they could live without or their own blood, they would go through excruciating pain while dying from overheating.

"Let's see if we can find somewhere else," Brainy suggested, leading them out of the room and into another only to find it worse than the last. Thousands- no, millions of bodies were laid about, some so gruesome that they had to look away, others still twitching, trying to get away from the insane heat, only to fail.

"J'onn, you okay, buddy?" Clark asked, nudging the man with his shoulder. He had stopped trying to walk, letting Clark drag him along instead. Clark had checked up on him every few minutes, trying to make sure that he was okay, but for the past few minutes, J'onn wouldn't answer. "J'onn? J'onn!" Clark laid his friend down, shaking him as hard a weak human body could.

Tears welled up in his eyes as he realized J'onn wouldn't be waking up again.

He wiped away his tears as quickly as they had come. "We have to figure out what's going on."

"Yeah… we have to… look for the source… of this…" Nia said slowly like her tongue wouldn't work the way she wanted it to. Then, she dropped to the ground, Brainy diving to catch her.

"Nia? Nia?! Come on, Nia, wake up!" Even in the sweltering heat, Brainy held her close to him.

"I'm fine, Brainy… I just... got really dizzy for... a second there…" Nia reassured.

"You guys go ahead, I'm gonna stay here with Nia," Brainy said.

Kara opened her mouth to protest but was cut off by Clark.

"Alright, Brainy, you do what you have to do." He turned the direction to where the control center should be. "Take care of J'onn and Nia," He called out before walking away. Kara was torn between going with her cousin, making sure he was okay, or staying here with her friends.

As if he could read her thoughts, Brainy spoke up. "Go with Clark, we'll be fine by ourselves,"

"Are you sure?" Kara said. She wanted to cry for her friends, but her tears evaporated and caused her eyes to burn.

"Yes, now go!" He gave her a little nudge in the direction that Clark went, and she looked back once, Brainy making a shooing motion, forcing her to go find her cousin.

 **Ending**  
When she'd finally found Kal El, it was with him on his knees looking out the large window of the control center.

They were headed straight for the Sun. They would collide with the burning star in less than a minute, and there was nothing Superman or Supergirl could do to stop it, all because of some stupid Gold Kryptonite.

"Hey, Kal El," She called out, gaining his attention. "You know I love you, right?" She said, sitting down next to him.

"Yeah," He said softly. "I love you too, Kara," He returned. He held her hand as the ship collided with the Sun, sending all those on board the vessel to burn, scattering ashes within seconds.


	19. Aliens Guests and UN’s ADVFB Agency

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this Story  
> Nia Nal and Maeve Nal are Naltorian not Human-Naltorian Hybrid.

**Story  
** It was quite a celebration that went on Earth. For the first time, the mission of contacting alien life had been successful.  The airport was quite a sight. Airplanes had been removed from this area and over the large ground, space had been cleared for spaceships to land. The aliens that had been sent the invitations were quite advanced. Wh at surprised most of the earth people was that those aliens were quite peaceful. Even the spaceships that arrived at the airport took great care in landing, trying not to violate any policies if there were any for alien visitors.  The sky over the airport was light blue, soon going to bring dusk.

The spaceship that landed was quite advanced, easily capable of traveling at supersonic speed.  Neon lights flickered, illuminating the ground. The spaceship was a  patchwork craft,  its structure built with multiple triangular starships at once.  This was quite an advanced spaceship.

The exit door was only one. It opened up, with a landing platform opening up and extending. It was welcomed by armed soldiers, holding advanced rifles. To show that there was no hostility, the guns were kept lower. They were loaded though, for the case if the aliens tried acting in a threatening manner. 

The guests started appearing before the public eyes and the cameras. From the door, a silhouette appeared,  its feminine grace visibly showing up as the lady came forward. She was finely dressed in her patchwork dress. Her shoes and gloves were advanced, scanning the area. The moment she stepped forward her eyes inspected the environment. 

“Greetings everyone, my name is Kara  Zor El. I hail from a distant planet named Krypton. We come in peace. Invitations were sent from an Agency named  ADVFB. We humbly  accepted the invitation and came to visit this wonderful planet. I hope our display of peace will be rewarded with hospitality” she ended her speech with a gesture. 

The next moment, more females emerged, using the landing platform and appearing at the airport.  They were all beautiful women, all dressed in white patchwork dresses, wearing mechanical shoes and gloves. 

The line of soldiers that stood there with armed weapons kept their guns lowered.  They all presented a salute, not to the aliens but to the person who had arrived there.

Kara glanced at the military jeep that had come, its sirens filling the air with a loud noise. The next moment, it stopped as the officer came out of it. He was a middle-aged man, his trimmed beard, and square face holding strict expressions. He was a military officer, traveling with a retinue that accompanied him everywhere. He had guns tied all over his black military suit. 

Together with four armed soldiers, he approached them. The next moment, he scanned the alien ladies for any hostile weapon. Nothing was found. It seemed they truly had come in peace. 

“Kara  Zor El, I request an audience. Also, please forgive our weapons and strict procedures, we are only following protocols ” he spoke in a polite voice. 

“I rather like your vigilance. And no need for an apology. The celebration at this airport shows your intentions. My name is Kara as you can see. We have arrived with peaceful intent. All of us ladies are influential people of each of our Homeplanet,  here to meet the delegates of ADVFB. I was impressed by their technology and how they managed to reach out to us ” Kara spoke.  She was obviously the lead visitor who supervised the other alien ladies. 

“If you don’t mind, could I please ask the names of these lovely ladies that are accompanying you? My name is Bill Clinton” officer Clinton asked. He smiled at them and a few of them smiled back. 

“You already know my name as I announced it openly. The others are Lyra Strayd, Starfire, Liara Tsoni, Gamora, Nia Nal, Maeve Nal and Saturn girl. All of them are here for a reason. We all extend our welcome to beings of this earth” Kara spoke humbly. 

“Enough with the formalities. Could we please get comfortable? Now that you know our intentions, I am sure a man like you can show a lot of things to us ladies…” Lyra spoke while eyeing at Officer Scrum. She knew he had winked at her.

“I believe we have to meet those delegates as well. What was his name? Jeremiah Danvers was quite persistent in his request for seeing us” Nia Nal added her opinion.

“Where would we be headed from here Officer Clinton?” Starfire asked, clearly intrigued by the Earth and its ways. She kept looking around, easily losing herself in the display of lights on this airport. The only thing that she found odd was the absence of people. She had suspected an overwhelming population of people, coming to see them. 

“There aren’t many people around…” Saturn girl spoke, voicing the concern that was also present in  Gomara and  Liara’s mind. 

“It is true. The celebration is amazing…the lights are arranged in a wonderful fashion. However, I see soldiers with weapons among the flashing lights around. I mean it is funny but…” Gamora voiced her opinion too. She stopped as she heard the chuckles of  Liara. 

“Well, I believe we are not going to be seeing any soldiers if we visit the city. What do you say, Clinton?”  Liara spoke, despite the stares from Kara. She was getting too comfortable with the officer who didn’t seem to mind. 

“Alright, ladies let me get you in a luxury car to a hotel. From there, you all can view the cityscape and meet with common people. Again, for your protection, the soldiers will accompany you. Please follow me!” Scrum spoke as he winked at  Liara. She was quite charming and perhaps wanton too…

Under the guide of Officer Clinton, the ladies headed back to the military vehicles, enjoying their stay here. Something still bugged Kara. She wasn’t satisfied with the officer’s hospitality. He had winked and perhaps acted in a strange friendly manner. However, he was still hiding something, and she could feel it. Whatever was the case, she let those humans inspect the spaceship from outside. On her request, the soldiers didn’t step inside the starship. The fear of alien technology was perhaps a good thing here. 

As Clinton had promised, the military vehicle ride soon ended, and the luxury cars began  appearing right before the station they were taken too. Their physiologies were examined, and the best foods were chosen for the aliens to eat. Like the airport, the celebration followed them here too. 

The luxury cars were quite amazing. Kara, Maeve, and Officer Clinton shared one luxury car. The other ladies were adjusted in multiple different vehicles. 

Kara was reluctant but her group members were not. The luxury cars stopped before the different buildings, all of them quite beautiful. Gamora and  Liara were quite amazed by the architecture and the greenery. Their planet was at least ten times more advanced. However, earth was like a primitive beauty that involved the architectures. Many of the daily tasks were still being done manually and that is what amazed the alien ladies most. Even Kara admired the hard work of the farmers as the jeep carrying them passed through farmlands. There was unbridled beauty here on Earth. The natural beauty was ever present. 

Through the night, the lights that glimmered were even shinier than usual. On their planet, the night was often light whereas here, the darkness filled the sky, and humans kept pieces of illumination technology to provide artificial light. It impressed the ladies quite a lot. 

At last, the long drive through the city ended as they stopped before a building. Unlike the regular buildings they had seen on their way, this one was quite different, triangular in architecture. 

“Is this supposed to be the embassy?” Kara asked. 

“No. But it is the embassy for you. We have recently established a human-alien relationship embassy. While you were gone for the visit to this city, we kept gathering data about you and what you like. So, we have prepared this building just for you. Please, by all means, let us know what you would like to eat. Also, you will be meeting Jeremiah Danvers shortly. I hope together we can all share our views and exchange friendly cultures…” he stopped as he exited the car.

“I have no idea why you have been so on guard and untrusting. They are quite nice people!” Maeve spoke to Kara the moment Officer Clinton got off the car. 

“It is my job to be protective. I am the delegate of our Homeplanets and it is my responsibility to look for any inconsistencies. If this mission goes well, our peaceful campaign will be successful…” she spoke while looking around. 

They all got off their cars, getting into the  building through the entrance. The artificial intelligence on the door each recorded their names and outlooks, verifying their identities one by one. 

Finally coming into the building, the ladies sat in a comfortable room. 

“So…is everything now according to your standards?”  Liara asked Kara, her voice clearly mocking her for being over vigilant. 

“Let us just meet Jeremiah Danvers and let us get this over with… where the hell is Gamora?” she asked fiercely. Her question was answered momentarily as she saw Officer Clinton with her, getting awfully comfortable. They left again, much to Kara’s inconvenience.

“So, finally we have come here. I believe we have to meet the delegate, Jeremiah Danvers. Negotiations should be opened…” Kara spoke.

The door of this slid as someone entered it. He looked like a scientist, his bald head and sharp eyes giving an ominous outlook.

“There will not be any negotiations. I believe our business is concluded. You come to our planet, in a dangerous spaceship and threaten our peace. We cannot let this pass!” he thundered at them, Jeremiah Danvers's voice becoming quite strict.

What was he talking about? Kara looked around. Soldiers had arrived with weapons.

“What is the meaning of this?” she asked. 

“Better kill them first before they kill us. That is how we operate. You may look peaceful, but we don’t know what monstrosities you conceal…” he spoke in a decisive manner.

She couldn’t see it visually, but a soldier had shot a syringe through a gun. It was liquid golden kryptonite, a chemical that neutralized her powers. The rest of the alien ladies got the same treatment… 

Kara was  then  hit on her head from behind. Before she could do something, her sight faded. The hit was sharp…

She woke up to the sound of shrieks, her eyes fixed on one point. Her head was tied to a stretcher along with the rest of the body. 

Something like a sharp instrument touched her skin, the blood rushing out of her skin. 

“What is happening?!” she yelled at the top of her lungs. The Anti Alien Racist voice of Jeremiah Danvers came as he bent down on her naked body.

“I wish to vivisect you properly. Let us find out what makes you aliens unique…” he shouted as he tore her chest with the sharp surgical knife. She screamed, feeling the blood spewing out mercilessly. 

“Got to cut that tongue!” Jeremiah spoke while pulling her tongue out and cutting it. On the side, there was the medicine that ran through her veins…healing medicine. She was to be kept alive as the entire procedure required delicate care.

“So, this is how your liver functions…” Jeremiah spoke while cutting a vein somewhere. Kara screamed but she could do nothing. Her hands were disabled, and her legs were not working anymore. Jeremiah had cut multiple veins it seemed.

She kept screaming slowly. The only mercy she was offered was her blood rushing out slowly and steadily. The more the blood left her body, the weaker were the pain sensations that coursed through her body every time the ADVFB Agency Director/Biologist Jeremiah dissected her.

However, there were moments when she felt as if her strength had returned, only to fully feel the cuts and dissections as Jeremiah cut several organs. Jeremiah was inspecting her. She only wished her desire for a merciful death would be given soon. Another incision proved she had still a bit of strength remaining. Jeremiah had cut her breathing organs…

Gamora and  Liara had been roaming around with Officer Clinton who had been showing them both the building. Unknown to what had happened to their Captain Kara Zor El, they were easily falling into the trap Clinton had laid for them.

The moment when they all appeared before a laboratory filled with acids, Bill Clinton made his intentions clear. 

“As you know, our research has been focused on finding the alien life and its impact. And we engage ourselves in morally questionable practices…” Scrum smirked while pulling a lever from the side. 

“What do you mean?” Gamora asked, still oblivious to what he was trying to do.

“It means that we have several live test subjects and you are just that…ever heard of frogs? We, humans, dissect them and check how their organs function. We have just received a report on how the body of your Captain Kara Zor El’s functions. Wonderfully, all of you have different bodies and structures. We would love to see how every one of you is different…and how you respond to different chemicals…” 

Bill Clinton's statement ended as he finally pulled another lever. The ground beneath them shattered. Officer Clinton jumped out of there, landing safely into a well-placed spot. 

Gamora and  Liara weren’t so lucky. First it was their legs then the entire body. The bones crackled, some of the pointy ends getting into the organs, damaging them. 

When they woke up, medicine had been running through their veins. Some of the organs had healed while some of the organs still hurt badly. 

“Very well then…” Jeremiah Danvers spoke, as he delicately cut open their chests too. At some distance, the mutilated corpse of Kara was present. Some of the girls (Lyra Strayd, Starfire, Nia Nal, Maeve Nal, and Saturn girl) were alive while some had been cut open.

“Let us go!” Gamora tried to scream. A moment later, as the healing medicine still coursed through her veins, Jeremiah cut out the throat organ from her throat.

“We are ADVFB. We stand for Alien Dissect/Vivisect for Biology, the UN’s classified agency. We have a motto of inviting the aliens and dissect as well as vivisect them when they do. Kill them before they kill us...” Jeremiah Danvers explained.

Jeremiah ran the surgical instrument through them as mercilessly as Jeremiah had through Kara. The shrieks of those girls being dissected alive didn’t keep him from doing his job.

**Ending**

The news reporter held a camera outside the building of ADVFB. Cat Grant had been  trying  to get the place banned for a long time. The moment she saw Officer Bill Clinton and Jeremiah Danvers  coming out of the building, she beckoned to start recording.

“Here we are, standing in front of ADVFB headquarters where peaceful aliens were brought. Now, they have gone missing without any news whatsoever. The ADVFB has been dissecting aliens and is suspected of vivisecting them. Their motto is to protect the earth's life while at the same time, they show hypocrisy in their actions. Just a  wakeup call for all of us! I just ask you this…how are these people different from aliens who actually would come and kill us?!”


End file.
